Like a real Family
by LilyMalefoy16
Summary: Fiction sur les One Direction :) Personnage principale : Lily Styles . Après une année loin de tous en France , elle revient avec beaucoup de rancœur face à son frère . S'en suivra beaucoup de péripéties avec les cinq garçons , de l'amour , de l'amitié et des histoires de familles . !
1. Chapter 1

Guys have no idea how long something they said can stay in a girl's mind .

_Lundi, 23 juin, 15h04 ._

Je regardai ma mère du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle conduisait. Elle m'avait tellement manqué! Je repensai à l'année que je venais de passer en France. Le début avait été dur, mais j'avais réussis à me faire des amies. Le plus important : j'avais réussi à mettre un pansement sur la blessure que j'essayais de fuir. Blessure que j'allais bientôt rouvrir. Maso, moi? Nonnnnnn. Quoi que...

Je ne me suis pas présentée. Lily Styles. Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. « OH MON DIEU, STYLES! ». Et oui, je suis bien la sœur d'Harry Styles. Mais épargnez mes tympans je vous prie, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si fabuleux à ça. C'est même à cause de lui que je suis partie de mon pays chéri. Rentrez vos griffes, vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que je le connais. Que je le connaissais, devrais-je dire. Depuis la création de son groupe de débiles (arrêter de me regarder comme ça), il a changé. Notre relation a changé, plutôt. Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à auditionner... Je suis donc partie un an en France pour essayer d'arrêter de souffrir. J'ai plutôt bien réussit! Sauf que monsieur a décidé qu'il se souvenait que j'existe et a décidé que je lui manquais. Ma mère m'a donc demandé de revenir. Je n'ai pas pu dire non, surtout qu'elle me manquait atrocement.

—Ça va?

Je sorti de mes pensées et me tournai vers ma mère qui me regardait, inquiète.

—Oui, je vais bien.

—Ton frère a très hâte de te voir, tu sais?, me dit-elle doucement.

—Si tu le dis.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre, voulant stopper cette conversation au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait si Harry avait hâte de me voir? Il devait encore être avec ses imbéciles d'amis. Oui, comme vous avez pu le constater, je hais les One direction. Pas personnellement, je ne les connais pas; plutôt par principe.

Ma mère gara la voiture dans l'allée et je descendis de la voiture sans grande conviction. Je pris plusieurs de mes sacs et ma mère prit le reste. Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, le silence m'accueillit. J'enlevai mes souliers et je montai mes sacs tant bien que mal dans ma chambre, suivit de ma mère. Mon dieu que ma chambre m'avait manquée! Elle était grande, dans les tons de jaune très pâle, avec un plancher en bois. Le lit était dans les tons de vert pâle avec plusieurs coussins de différentes teintes de vert et de jaune. Mon bureau de travail était blanc, ainsi que la porte menant à mon garde-robe d'une taille assez grande. Au-dessus de mon bureau, j'avais un énorme babillard qui était pour l'instant vide. Devant ma fenêtre, cachée par des rideaux blancs, mon coin préféré : mon père avait construit une banquette que j'avais aménagée à l'aide de coussins multicolores et qui me permettait de m'asseoir confortablement en regardant dehors. Sur mes murs, il y avait plusieurs affiches de différents groupes que j'adorais. Sur le sol, il y avait un gros tapis moelleux blancs.

Je laissai mes sacs sur mon lit et entrepris de tout déballer. La première chose que je fis fut d'accrocher toutes les photos, les messages, les notes et les découpures de journaux que j'avais sur mon babillard. Ensuite, je déballai mes vêtements, souliers et accessoires que je rangeai dans mon garde-robe. Je plaçai ensuite tout mon maquillage et tous les trucs qui me servaient pour me coiffer sur une table prévue à cet effet près de mon bureau. Je sortis des livres, des cadres et bien sûr mon ordinateur que je déposai sur mon bureau. Après avoir vidé tous les sacs, je pris le temps de me connecter à Facebook et à Twitter. Plusieurs nouvelles demandes d'amitié, mais je refusai toutes les fans du groupe de mon frère. Elles pouvaient bien me follower si elles voulaient, mais je n'allais certainement pas les ajouter dans mes amis. Je répondis à mes messages, regardai l'actualité, puis postai un statut que je postai aussi sur twitter : « Home Sweet Home

Harry : Mon dieu Lily, tu es déjà là ?!

Je pourrais vous dire : « Ah ah! Je vous l'avais dit! Quel frère indigne! », mais ce serait vous cacher la vérité. En fait, mon avion a eu de l'avance.

Moi : Oui, comme tu peux le voir!

À dire vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis noël et nous ne faisions que nous envoyer quelques messages. Il n'avait jamais le temps de m'appeler, j'avais donc cessé d'insister.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Ça me fit du bien. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon frère, celui qui mettait un pansement sur mon genou lorsque je tombais de bicyclette et qui allait menacer les garçons qui me taquinaient un peu trop à l'école. Je fermai les yeux, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge.

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi et me demanda :

Harry : Comment tu vas ?

Moi : Bien. Mieux depuis que je suis à la maison.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il avait encore grandit, me dépassant maintenant d'une tête.

Moi : (_Moqueuse_) Tu t'entraînes ou quoi?

Il me tira la langue.

Harry : Et bah oui. Maintenant que toutes les filles du monde fantasment sur mon corps, je dois l'entretenir un peu!

Je perdis un peu mon sourire, me souvenant maintenant des gens derrière Harry qui écoutaient toute notre conversation et aussi du pourquoi j'étais parti en France.

Moi : Ah oui, j'oubliais...Ton groupe. Bon, je dois y aller. Bye.

Je poussai mon frère, fonçai entre les quatre autres gars et je sortie de la maison. Dès que je fus dehors, sans prendre la peine d'écouter les appels de mon frère, je me mise à courir, faisant sécher les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

_15h56._

J'avais fait le tour de la ville, me calmant doucement. Revoir tous ces endroits me faisait un bien fou! Je ne regrettais pas d'être partie, j'avais pu rencontrer des gens merveilleux et j'avais appris le français, langue que j'adorais.

Vous vous dites surement que je suis une égoïste finie. Que c'est parce que je devais partager mon frère que je suis partie, faisant toute une histoire de rien. Et bien penser ce que vous voulez. Mais je vais vous expliquer. Depuis que mon père est partit, il y a presque 10 ans, mon frère est mon meilleur ami. Je lui disais tout, il me disait tout et on se protégeait. Nous formions un petit cocon avec ma mère. Il avait d'autres amis, bien sûr. Moi aussi. Mais c'était différent. Et lorsqu'il a été refusé à X-Factor, son monde a semblé s'écrouler. Il ne voulait voir personne, mais j'ai réussi à l'aider à passer au travers. Et quand il a commencé à faire partis des One Direction, tout a changé. Il passait toutes ses soirées à l'extérieur, ne semblait pas être chaud à l'idée de faire des activités avec moi, ne m'invitait plus lorsque ses amis prévoyaient une sortie, pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans me donner un signe de vie et surtout, il n'était plus là pour moi. Dans la même période, je me remettais difficilement d'une rupture et il m'a laissée tomber. Je me suis débrouillée toute seule. Il s'éloignait de moi et ça me détruisait, alors je suis partie. Parce qu'être loin, ça me permettait de ne plus voir la distance qu'Harry prenait vis-à-vis moi.

J'entrai doucement chez moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire entendre par mon frère et ses amis avant d'être rendue dans ma chambre, tranquille. J'enlevai mes souliers sans faire de bruits et je montai délicatement les escaliers. Sur la pointe des pieds, je rejoignis ma chambre. Gagné !

Moi : Yeah!

... : Lily?

Et bien pas gagné on dirait. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois.

Je me retournai et vis mon frère dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Il entra et referma derrière lui.

Harry : On peut parler?

Moi : _(soupirant)_ Sûr.

Je me dirigeai vers le banc devant ma fenêtre et je m'y installai, prenant un coussin entre mes bras. Harry vint prendre place près de moi et il se tourna pour me faire face.

Harry : Lys. Regarde-moi.

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon frère, aussi vert que le mien était bleu. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque nous étions petits. _Avant._ Réalisant cela, je repris ma main et détournai le regard.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lys?

Encore ce surnom. Ce surnom que seul lui me donnait. Le nom d'une fleur que j'adorais. Je ne répondis rien, fixant mes mains qui jouaient avec le coussin.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Mes yeux se mirent à piquer lorsque les larmes s'y logèrent. Il ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte alors. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, une larme s'en échappa et alla faire une tâche sur le coussin.

Harry : Hey...

Il fit doucement glisser sa main dans mon dos. Je ne le supportais pas. Je me levai d'un bond, le faisant sursauter. Je me tournai vers lui, très en colère, des sanglots dans la voix.

Moi : T'es tellement aveugle. Tu crois que je suis partie un an loin de tout à cause de quoi, hein? Je t'ai toujours poussé à réaliser ton rêve, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Et quand j'ai eu besoin de toi à mon tour, tu étais trop occupé à devenir une star avec ton groupe telllllllement merveilleux. Tu n'étais pas là pour me consoler quand je m'endormais en pleurant à cause d'Olivier. Je pouvais passer des heures à attendre patiemment de tes nouvelles et tu rentrais à la maison sans même passer par ma chambre. Je passais mes soirées entières toute seule à la maison pendant que tu faisais la fête. Tu ne me parlais plus. Alors, je suis partie. J'ai décidé de changer d'air. Tu ne m'as même pas empêché de partir. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je te l'ai annoncé? _Ah, c'est super._ Tu n'as pas idée comment j'ai pleuré, juste à cause de ces 4 petits mots. Et rendu en France, tu ne m'as pas appelé. À la fin, je me sentais énervante lorsque je t'envoyais un petit mot ou que je te demandais de m'appeler. Tu semblais tellement occupé. Je ne suis revenu que pour maman, ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne te connais plus, Harry. Tu es devenu un étranger pour moi.

Ses yeux étaient brillants. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais il ne ressentait pas le tiers de ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, je me retournai et quittai ma chambre. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je me réfugiai dans la première pièce que je trouvai. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et je me laissai glisser contre elle, les yeux fermés, secouée de sanglots. J'étais malgré tout soulagée d'avoir dit à Harry tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Maintenant, il comprenait combien j'avais souffert. Je relevai la tête, les yeux fermés, et l'accotai contre la porte. Avec mes doigts, j'effaçai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris les yeux.

Moi : Euh.

Devant moi se tenait un des amis de mon frère, le blond. Il semblait gêné; il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me relevai soudainement, comprenant qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène.

Moi : Désolée.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte, ayant l'intention de retourner dans ma chambre (espérant que mon frère en soit parti), mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai.

Gars-blond : Tu dois être Lily?

Moi : Bravo Sherlock, quelle déduction. Toi par contre, j'ignore totalement qui tu es.

J'avoue, j'aurais pu être plus gentille. Mais je n'en avais ni le goût, ni la force.

Gars-blond : Niall Horan. Je suis un ami de ton frère.

Moi : Je sais. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites... Bye!

Je me retournai, mais encore une fois, il me retint.

Niall : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il voulait rire?

Moi : Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui se confie à n'importe qui? T'as beau être une superstar, je ne te connais pas.

Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

Niall : Je sais que ça à un rapport avec ton frère. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu es partie un an en France?

Je le regardai, étonnée. Il avait réussi à comprendre ça juste en me voyant en pleures devant une porte?

Moi : Perspicace pour un blondinet.

Je fis une pause, jugeant jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans mes confidences.

Moi : Ce n'est pas juste à cause de lui. En fait, c'est à cause de vous. Depuis qu'il est un One Direction, mon frère ne me parle plus, ne se confit plus, ne m'écoute plus. Il passait sa vie avec vous et j'étais reléguée au second plan. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avec lui, il m'avait promis que ça n'arriverait pas. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir. Mais il a l'air de penser qu'il a toujours été parfait et que tout est comme avant. Il ne me connait plus et je ne le connais plus. Je suis sûre que ses fans le connaissent mieux que moi maintenant.

J'avais dit ça sans pleurer, sans même élever la voix. Comme si j'énumérais une liste d'épicerie ou que je parlais de la température. Déconnectée.

Niall : Je suis sûre qu'il y a un malentendu... Ton frère nous parlait souvent de toi lorsque tu étais en France.

Moi : Justement. Il vous parlait à vous. Moi, il ne m'a appelé que quelques fois et j'avais toujours l'impression de le déranger.

Niall : Je...Parle-lui. Parfois, ce qui semble être vrai n'est qu'une apparence. Je suis sûr que son comportement cache quelque chose de plus profond. Crois-moi.

Je soufflai. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que mon frère t'as dit?

Nial l : À moi? Rien.

Il semblait beaucoup trop au courant pour que je le croie.

Moi : Okaie, je vais aller lui parler. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Je lui fis un sourire pour le remercier, puis je me tournai pour une troisième fois avec l'intention de quitter cette chambre.

Niall : Attends, je viens avec toi.

Je me retournai vers lui, un sourcil levé.

Moi : Tu ne sais même pas où je vais.

Niall : Peu importe.

Moi : Si je te dis que je vais me faire une manucure?

Niall : Je viens.

Je soufflai. Plus collant que ça, tu meurs.

Moi : Okaie, je vais t'épargner la manucure. Je vais aller faire des cupcakes. Ça me détend.

Je vis son regard s'illuminer.

Niall : Super! J'adore les cupcakes !

J'eus un sourire amusé en voyant ses yeux briller et il me sourit doucement. Il avait réussi à me faire sourire. Il me prit la main en passant près de moi et je ne dis rien. Après tout, il avait l'air gentil. On descendit ensemble dans la cuisine, ignorant le bruit qui provenait du salon.

Voilà le premier chapitre =)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi vos impressions !

Que pensez-vous de Lily ? De sa réaction envers les garçons ? Pensez-vous que sa réaction envers Harry est exagérée ? Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi ?

Voulez-vous la suite ?

Laissez-moi vos comm's , bons ou mauvais ! =)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 ._

_We don't talk like we used to ... and i miss that ._

Moi: Attention, attention!

*Boum*

J'éclatai de rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Me retenant au comptoir, je me penchai, la main sur le ventre, prise dans un fou rire immense.

Niall : Oups.

Je reparti de plus belle, incapable de m'arrêter.

Niall voulait m'aider à faire les cupcakes, je lui avais donc donné comme mission de mettre les ingrédients secs dans un bol. Ce qui incluait la farine. Mais Niall, voulant sortir la farine du placard au-dessus du four, perdit l'équilibre. Et bien entendu, le sac de farine glissa et se retrouva entièrement sur lui et sur le sol.

Niall : Arrête de te moquer!

Je me redressai, essayant de cacher mon rire derrière ma main. Mais à la vue de toute cette farine partout (et surtout dans ses cheveux), je dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'étouffer en essayant de cacher mon rire.

Niall : Je crois... Que je vais aller prendre une douche.

J'acquiesçai, toujours incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Il secoua sa tête, enleva le plus gros de la farine sur son chandail et parti de la cuisine. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et j'entrepris de tout nettoyer. Puis, lorsqu'il ne resta plus une trace de farine, je continuai la recette de cupcakes que j'avais entrepris de faire.

... : Ça sent bon!

Je relevai la tête du cupcake que j'étais en train de couvrir de glaçage bleu pour apercevoir 3 garçons que je ne connaissais pas.

Moi : Vous êtes qui?

Oui, je sais. Moi et la politesse, ça fait 2. Ils n'auront qu'à s'en contenter, sinon ils pourront dire adieu aux cupcakes.

Gars-qui-semble-métisse : Moi, c'est Zayn Malik.  
Gars-brun-aux-yeux-bleus-pétillants : Je suis Louis. Louis Tomlinson.  
Gars-brun-qui-semble-gentil-et-calme : Et moi, c'est Liam Payne.  
Moi : Okaie.

Je replongeai mon regard sur le cupcake sur lequel j'ajoutai des petites billes en bonbon.

... : Hum.

Je roulai des yeux et relevai la tête. Exaspérée, je demandai :

Moi : Quoi?  
Zayn (je crois) : Tu es Lily?  
Moi : À vous entendre, il y a beaucoup de filles de 17 ans qui entrent ici comme si c'était chez elles et qui se permettent de faire des cupcakes. Bien sûre que c'est moi, vous vous attendiez à quoi?

Je retournai à la décoration de mes petits gâteaux lorsque j'entendis un léger rire.

Moi : Est-ce que tu te moques de moi?  
Louis : Non, voyons. Je n'oserais jamais.

Je lui fis un sourire sadique.

Moi : Tant pis, tu n'auras pas de cupcakes.

Je le vis échanger un regard catastropher avec... personne en fait, Liam et Zayn se moquaient de lui.

Louis : Et si je te supplie à genoux?  
Moi : Est-ce que j'ai l'air facile à faire changer d'idée? Non.

Je repris le sac de décoration rempli de glaçage et je me remis au travail. Mais soudain, je vis un cupcake quitter l'assiette. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_, j'en étais intimement convaincue. Je relevai la tête juste assez vite pour voir Louis partir en courant hors de la cuisine, un de mes précieux gâteaux entre les mains.

Moi : TU VAS MOURIR!

Je me précipitai à sa poursuite, bousculant Zayn et Liam. Je montai les marches en courant à la suite de Louis, mais je trébuchai. Pestant contre ma propre maladresse, je repartis dans le couloir de gauche. Soudain, je me stoppai devant la scène qui se passait devant moi.

Niall sortait visiblement de la salle de bain, car ses cheveux étaient tout mouillés et en bataille. Il était sur le dos de Louis, essayant d'attraper le petit gâteau que Louis tenait haut dans les airs.

Niall : Louis, donnes-moi le!  
Louis : Non, il est à moi! Vas t'en chercher un autre!

Niall réussit à attraper le cupcake et avant que Louis ait pu faire un geste, il le mit dans sa bouche au complet.

Louis : Niall, ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de le savourer!

Niall lui fit un sourire fier, la bouche pleine.

Je m'avançai et allai taper dans la main de Niall, fière de son coup. Je me tournai vers Louis qui semblait dévasté et je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule.

Moi : C'est la vie, mec.

Puis, je pris Niall par la main et nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

Je regardai avec fierté les petits gâteaux de Niall et moi. J'allai même chercher mon cellulaire et j'en pris une photo. Puis, je me connectai sur Twitter et je postai cette image, avec cette inscription _: « Cooking cupcakes with NiallOfficial . Miam! =)»_ Puis, je fis la même chose sur Facebook. Je fermai mon téléphone et Niall appela les garçons.

Niall : Les mecs, c'est fini! Vous pouvez venir goûter!

Liam et Zayn arrivèrent en courant, suivit de Louis qui marchait, tristounet. Je pris le cupcake que j'avais fait expressément pour lui (il y avait une carotte dessus, Niall m'avait dit qu'il en raffolait) et j'allai lui porter.

Moi : Tiens. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de rire de moi.

Je lui fis un joli sourire, voulant lui faire comprendre que je lui pardonnais, et il se jeta sur le cupcake.

Louis : CAROOOTTE !

Puis, il m'attrapa et me serra très fort contre lui. Je rigolais, mais j'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Son parfum me chatouillait délicieusement les narines. Il s'éloigna de moi, puis me donna un doux baiser sur la joue.

Louis : Merci Lilounette.

Il partit ensuite rejoindre les autres garçons. Je ne relevai même pas le surnom débile qu'il m'avait donné, trop perturbée par la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait sur mes joues.

***  
_19h49._

Moi : Wouah!

Je regardai les dizaines de notifications Facebook que j'avais sur ma photo de Cupcakes et les milliers de tweets sur Twitter. Le nombre de mes followers était passé de 396 à 1425 et ma boîte de messages Hotmail était pleine. Je soupirai.

Moi : Impossible d'avoir une vie normale.

J'effaçai tous les messages et je ne pris même pas la peine de lire les commentaires sur la photo. Me faire dire que je méritais de mourir parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour les One Direction, très peu pour moi.

J'entendis cogner à ma porte de chambre et je criai un « Entré », sans bouger de ma chaise de bureau. Louis entra et sans aucune gêne, se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

Moi : Vas-y surtout, ne te gênes pas.

Il me fit un grand sourire et je soupirai, concentrant mon attention sur mon ordinateur.

Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je sursautai. Il était juste derrière moi et je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur.

Moi : Tu m'as fait peur, Tomlinson.  
Louis : Onnh , tu te souviens de mon nom de famille.

Il fit semblant d'être très touché par cette attention et je roulai des yeux en souriant.

Louis : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais Lilounette?  
Moi : Arrête avec ce surnom débile! Et puis je suis en train de me rendre compte de comment ma vie est devenue un enfer à cause de vous.

Il s'approcha d'avantage de mon écran, soufflant doucement dans mon cou et déclenchant des frissons dans mon corps.

Louis : Je te fais de l'effet, Lilounette?  
Moi : Je vais te souffler dessus, on va voir comment tu réagis.

Il éclata de rire devant ma réponse loin d'être dit sur un ton gentil et il s'éloigna un peu.

Louis : Alors, comment nous gâchons ta vie?  
Moi : Vous êtes célèbres. Alors, je suis célèbre par association. Et je déteste ça. Est-ce que tu sais le temps que ça prend pour effacer tous les messages de notification de ma boîte de réception? Beaucoup.  
Louis : C'est le prix à payer pour être entourer des cinq plus beaux gars d'Angleterre!, blagua-t-il.  
Moi : Je m'en passerais bien, si tu veux savoir. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis à moi!

Louis ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Je fis tourner ma chaise pour le regarder. Il semblait triste.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
Louis : Mais tu l'as dit quand même.  
Moi : Comprends-moi. Je reçois des messages de haine de personne que je ne connais pas juste parce que je fais des cupcakes avec l'ami de mon frère. Juste parce que celui-ci a décidé d'être célèbre. Il faut que je m'habitue...

Louis retrouva son sourire et vint pincer doucement ma joue.

Louis : Tu vas voir Lilounette, nous sommes tellement merveilleux que tu vas vite oublier ces filles. Et puis, plusieurs d'entre elles sont géniales! Elles font de nous ce que nous sommes.  
Moi : Ça va la tête, pas trop enflée?  
Louis : Non, merci de t'en inquiéter!

Il me fit un sourire insolent et je ris, amusée par son air enfantin. Je changeai de sujet totalement.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que les gars font en bas?  
Louis : Niall est allé dormir, Liam et Zayn jouent une partie de Xbox et Harry... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin...

Il me regardait, guettant ma réaction. Je soupirai.

Moi : Okaie, j'ai compris. Je vais lui parler!

Il me fit un sourire.

Louis : Bonne idée, Lilounette.

Je me levai et lui donnai une petite tape derrière la tête en passant près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Moi : Arrête avec ce surnom, Tomlinson.  
Louis : Bien sûr, Lilounette.

Je soufflai, découragée mais amusée par son comportement et je quittai ma chambre. Une discussion avec mon frère s'imposait.

Voilà le 2e chapiiiiiiitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Petit passage avec Niall , rencontre avec Zayn, Liam et Louis et petit moment avec Louis . Que pensez-vous de Lily jusqu'à présent ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle va dire à Harry ?

Voulez-vous la suite ?

Laissez vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais ! =)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

— We don't talk like we used to … and i miss that . —

Je pris une grande inspiration et je cognais à la porte de la chambre de mon frère.

Harry : Louis, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler.

Moi : C'est moi Harry.

Il eut un silence.

Harry : Entre.

Je poussai la porte et je le vis, couché sur le dos sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre, le regard vissé au plafond. Il ne me regarda pas lorsque j'allai me coucher près de lui. Je laissai le silence s'installer entre nous, ignorant ce que je devais dire. Je finis par murmurer :

Moi : Je suis désolée.

Il ne dit rien. Le silence était rendu presque insupportable à mes oreilles. Je voulais qu'il crie, qu'il hurle, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, mais qu'il arrête ce silence insoutenable.

Moi : Je t'en prie, dis n'importe quoi, mais dis quelque chose, suppliai-je doucement.

Il eut encore un silence qui fit monter les larmes dans mes yeux. Et si notre relation ne revenait plus jamais comme avant? Qu'allais-je faire?

Moi : Hazza…

Je ne pue rien dire d'autre que le surnom que je lui donnais étant petite, les larmes enserrant ma gorge. Et toujours ce silence infernal.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je reniflai, aux prises avec un sanglot que je voulais étouffer. Je pinçai les lèvres fortement et je fermai les yeux. Étais-ce ce déchirement au cœur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on réalisait qu'on avait perdu un être cher? Avant de complètement m'effondrer, je me redressai et je sorti du lit doucement. Je passai une main sur mon visage, effaçant les larmes temporairement, puis je marchai vers la sortie, le cœur en morceaux.

Harry : Lys, attend.

J'échappai un sanglot en entendant le surnom qu'il me donnait depuis toujours. Peut-être que tout n'était pas brisé? Je me retournai, m'entourant moi-même de mes bras, comme pour me protéger. Harry s'était relevé en position assise et il me fixait, le regard triste.

Harry : Je suis tellement désolé Lys. Si tu savais, dis-t-il doucement, tristement.

Je me précipitai dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, me serrant fort. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lorsque les sanglots eurent quittés mon corps et les larmes mes yeux, je m'éloignai doucement de l'étreinte de mon frère. Il se recoucha, m'attira contre lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras, posant sa main sur ma taille, me serrant fort. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'explications. Pas maintenant. Nous n'avions besoin que de la présence de l'autre, pour l'instant.

J'ignore le temps que nous passâmes comme ça. J'étais juste bien, tout simplement : l'odeur de mon frère me rassurait et me réconfortait. Je ne voulais pas briser le silence qui était enfin devenu apaisant.

Harry : Lys…Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas assuré. Quand tu es venu me parler tantôt, j'ai réalisé combien j'avais pu te faire souffrir. Et moi qui pensais que tu partais en France pour t'éloigner de ma célébrité…C'est un peu pour ça que je ne t'invitais plus à mes sorties et que je passais du temps seul avec les gars. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses la une des magazines People. Je voulais te protéger, en quelque sorte. Je suis désolé si ça t'as fait plus de mal que de bien.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé lorsque j'étais en France?

Harry : Tu me manquais tellement! Mais je voulais respecter la distance que tu avais prise avec l'Angleterre et arrêter de te conter tous mes problèmes. Je croyais que tu en avais assez, en quelque sorte. Et puis entendre ta voix au téléphone me rendait encore plus nostalgique.

Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille. Alors c'était dont ça!

Moi : Je t'aime Hazza.

Harry : Je t'aime aussi Lys.

Je fermai les yeux et je sentis Harry déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je souris et, sans ouvrir les yeux, je pris une grande inspiration de cette odeur qui m'avait tant manquée.

_Mardi, 24 juin, 8h12._

J'ouvris un œil, puis le refermai immédiatement, éblouie par le soleil. Il était quelle heure?

Je me redressai, me détachant de l'étreinte de mon frère. Je m'étais endormi dans son lit hier soir. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et les ramenai en chignon avec l'élastique autour de mon poignet, puis je me frottai les yeux en baillant. Je regardai mon frère qui dormait encore. Il était beau. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue toute chaude et je sortie de sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis qu'une personne y était déjà.

Moi : Bonjour!

Liam : Bon matin!

Il me fit un grand sourire et j'allai me servir un verre de jus d'orange, lui en proposant un en passant.

Liam : Oui, s'il te plait.

Je déposai un verre devant lui et je m'installai avec le mien sur la chaise en face.

Liam : Bien dormi?

Moi : Oui, j'ai dormi avec Harry.

Liam : Oh. Alors, ça va mieux entre vous?

D'où il savait que ça n'allait pas?

Moi : Oui, on a parlé.

Il me fit un grand sourire, faisant pétiller ses beaux yeux couleur noisette. Je rougis doucement et détournai le regard. Je changeai de sujet.

Moi : Quels sont vos plans aujourd'hui?

Liam : Simon doit venir nous voir, mais je crois qu'on commence l'enregistrement de notre premier CD bientôt.

Moi : Wow, c'est cool! Vous faites ça où?

Liam : Probablement à Londres.

Moi : Okaie, et ça prend combien de temps enregistrer un CD?

Liam : Je ne sais pas… Dépendant du nombre de fausses notes que ton frère fait.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table, déclenchant son rire. Je lui tirai la langue.

Moi : Mon frère est le meilleur, il ne fait pas de fausses notes.

Liam : Si tu le dis…, dit-il, malicieux.

Je lui souris doucement.

Moi : Et sinon, côté personnel? T'as une petite amie?

Liam manqua de s'étouffer dans son jus d'orange.

Liam : Toi et les questions indiscrètes, vous êtes copines!

Moi : Ce n'est pas indiscret! De toute façon, je pourrais faire une recherche Google et en 2 secondes, j'aurais la réponse à ma question. J'aime juste mieux te la poser à toi.

Il me sourit doucement, sachant que j'avais encore une fois raison. (Oui, j'ai toujours raison.)

Liam : Je suis en couple depuis quelques mois avec une fille merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré à X-Factor. Elle s'appelle Danielle.

Moi : Onnh, c'est cute! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Je suis fleur bleue à l'extrême. J'adore tout ce qui est histoire de couples.

Liam : Elle dansait pour un de nos numéros. Nous avons sympathisés, puis nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous. Et nous nous sommes embrassés. Depuis, je ne la lâche plus.

Moi : C'est adorable.

Les yeux de Liam brillaient quand il parlait de Danielle, c'était trop beau. Il me fit un grand sourire, m'assurant que je l'aimerais beaucoup.

Liam : Et toi, un copain?

Moi : Non! Je suis partie d'ici en partie pour échapper à une peine d'amour, alors je suis resté célibataire en France. Réapprendre à être seule et tout!

Je me levai pour aller mettre mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle, puis je retournai m'asseoir en face de Liam.

Moi : Des crêpes, ça te tente?

Liam : Certainement!

Moi : Okaie. Alors viens m'aider à les préparer.

Il se leva avec plaisir et nous commençâmes la recette de crêpes, riant et parlant comme si nous nous étions toujours connus.

Moi : Bon matin!

Zayn se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, et Harry l'imita.

Moi : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, les gars, mais ça a l'air de vous avoir épuisé!

Harry me fit un doigt d'honneur, toujours les yeux fermés, et j'éclatai de rire.

Niall vint me donner un bec sur la joue, me faisait rougir, puis il prit une crêpe et alla rejoindre ses deux amis à table. Louis me sauta littéralement dessus pour me faire un câlin, que je lui rendis en mettant ma tête doucement dans son cou.

Louis : Bon matin Lilounette!

Je lui donnai un coup avec ma spatule pendant qu'il allait s'installer à table en riant. Il semblait beaucoup mieux réveillé que les deux autres.

Liam fit le tour de la table avec du café, au grand bonheur de Zayn qui manqua se brûler en y trempant ses lèvres.

Zayn : Merde, c'est chaud!

Liam : Zayn… C'est du café.

Zayn grommela quelque chose et je souris. Ils étaient adorables. J'amenai les crêpes sur la table et ils se jetèrent dessus comme des sauvages, n'en laissant qu'une.

Moi : Merci les gars, vraiment. C'est trop gentil.

Je me laissai tomber à côté de Niall qui me donna sa 4e crêpe.

Niall : Tiens Lily, prends une des miennes.

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier, et deux autres crêpes apparurent dans mon assiette.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que…?

Louis : Moi aussi je veux un baiser!

Je souris, très amusée, et je me penchai sur Louis pour embrasser doucement sa joue, laissant mes lèvres effleurer sa mâchoire. Je le sentis frissonner et je lui souris doucement.

Moi : Tu peux reprendre tes crêpes Louis, je ne mangerai jamais les quatre.

Louis : Non non, tu les as payées, elles sont à toi!

Harry : Lily, la prostitution, c'est mal, intervient-il de sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Moi : Pff, tu peux bien parler.

Niall : Bon, je vais régler le problème. Lily, tu manges ma crêpe et moi je mange celles de Louis. Voilà!

Ne me laissant aucune chance de protester (même si je ne l'aurais pas fait), il me piqua les deux crêpes et les engloutis. Je vidai mon assiette doucement, laissant mon regard dévier sur les garçons, un en particulier. Je me promis d'aller lui parler sitôt le repas terminé.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, Harry et Niall se levèrent et allèrent commencer la vaisselle, m'empêchant d'aller les aider.

Moi : Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui? A part la rencontre avec Simon…

Harry : C'est une rencontre Skype, ça ne devrait pas être très long. Mais dans les prochains jours, nous allons aller enregistrer notre premier album à Londres.

Moi : Comment ça fonctionne? Vous prenez un hôtel là-bas? Combien de temps ça dur?

Je vis Zayn sourire du coin de l'œil à toutes les questions que je posais à mon frère.

Harry : Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi Lys, c'est notre premier album, dit-il en riant.

J'eus une moue déçue.

Moi : Maman rentre quand, Hazza?

Harry : Elle est partie chez tante Megan pour quelques jours.

Moi : Je ne t'aie pas demandé où elle était, elle me l'a dit. Je veux juste savoir quand elle rentre, boudai-je.

Il sourit.

Harry : Probablement vendredi, dans 2 semaines.

Moi : D'accord.

J'accotai ma tête dans ma main quelques secondes, puis je me levai.

Moi : Bon, je vais prendre une douche!

J'enfilai un jean skinny et un débardeur rouge et je mis mes converses. Je mis de la mousse dans mes cheveux mouillés, les secouai, puis je me mis un peu de mascara. J'ajoutai un collier et un bracelet à mon ensemble et je redescendis dans le salon d'où provenaient les voix des 5 garçons. Je m'arrêtai en entendant une voix inconnue.

… : On se voit dans 2 jours, les gars!

Eux : Bye Simon!

J'entrai dans le salon, me collant un sourire au visage.

Moi : Vous allez repartir?

Je vis les gars échanger un regard.

Harry : Ouais, pendant une semaine.

Moi : Okaie.

Je me forçai à prendre un air joyeux. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucuns comptes à me rendre. J'avais passé une année loin d'Harry, je pouvais très bien continuer comme ça.

J'essayais de me convaincre? À force de me le répéter, j'allais peut-être y arriver.

Je repris, cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction :

Moi : C'est super, les gars. Je suis fière de vous.

Je leur fis un sourire sincère et ils s'approchèrent pour me prendre dans leur bras. Nous fîmes un câlin groupé, puis je me levai.

Moi : Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dehors je crois.

Je leur fis un sourire à nouveau, j'allai prendre ma veste et je sortie sans attendre de réponse des garçons. J'avais besoin de marcher un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

— i can't explain what i mean . And even if i could, i'm not sure i'd feel like it . —

Je fermai les yeux en écoutant _A little bit longer_, des Jonas Brothers. C'était un groupe que j'adorais particulièrement et j'aimais bien cette chanson. Elle disait exactement ce que je ressentais. _A little bit longer, and i'll be fine._ Dans quelques temps, j'allais être correcte. J'avais juste besoin de relativisé tout ça.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai à écouter cette chanson en boucle. Mon téléphone vibrait parfois dans ma poche, mais je le laissais faire, ignorant les messages et les appels que je recevais.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et je gardai les yeux fermés. J'étais sur un banc près de la piste cyclable du parc. Plusieurs personnes s'y assoyaient pour reprendre leur souffle ou bien rattacher leurs lacets. Je continuai d'écouter ma chanson, encore et encore.

Un coup de vent vint effleurer mes cheveux doucement et je pris une grande inspiration. La bourrasque amena le parfum épicé du garçon qui était assis près de moi et mon cœur se mit à débattre. Je ne connaissais pas ce parfum et pourtant, j'avais le goût de me blottir contre cette personne pour pouvoir le respirer encore et encore. Je repris une deuxième inspiration qui me fit tourner la tête. C'était comme une drogue. J'ouvris les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder qui portait ce parfum si masculin.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant Zayn. Il ne me fixait pas, il regardait au loin. Comme si nous étions deux étrangers. Mais après tout, c'est ce que nous étions. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il détourna les yeux vers moi et me fit un doux sourire timide. Je mis mon lecteur sur pause et j'enlevai mes écouteurs.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, demandai-je doucement.

Zayn : Je te cherchais.

Moi : Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi?

Zayn : J'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais pas très enchantée par notre départ…

Je le regardai, alarmée. S'il l'avait remarqué, je supposais qu'Harry aussi. Et je ne voulais pas lui causer de peine. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, Zayn me dit :

Zayn : Harry n'y a vu que du feu, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que j'ai une grande facilité à voir lorsque quelqu'un va moins bien.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Zayn : Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de bien formuler ça dans ma tête.

Moi : J'ignore ce que je ressens, je t'assure. Je suis vraiment fière de mon frère et de tout ce qu'il accomplit. C'est une chance immense pour lui et pour vous! C'est peut-être juste de la jalousie : je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, moi. Ou bien de l'égoïsme : j'aurais aimé que mon frère soit moins connu pour pouvoir l'avoir encore pour moi toute seule. Dit comme ça, ça sonne horrible.

Je me tu, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Je baissai les yeux.

Zayn : Hey ma belle. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal.

Il se déplaça doucement vers moi et prit ma main. Je ressentis un frisson agréable le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je souris. En regardant nos mains liées, je sentis mon cœur débattre.

Moi : Je vais m'y faire, je crois. C'est juste tellement soudain. C'est comme si en revenant, j'avais cru que tout allait redevenir normal. Mais non, Harry doit vivre sa vie. Après la semaine d'enregistrement, ça va être la tournée de promotion, puis les entrevues, les séances de dédicaces, la tournée mondiale. Je vais devoir me préparer. Mais c'est dur, surtout que vous êtes tous les 4 adorables. Ma vie va redevenir vide sans vous tous.

Il fit une pression sur ma main et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Il lâcha ma main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. C'était facile avec Zayn. On aurait dit que les gestes venaient naturellement, sans même y penser. Avec son autre main, il reprit la mienne et y fit des petits ronds avec son pouce. Ça me calmait.

Zayn : On va trouver une solution.

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler, mais je n'insistai pas. Je profitai de son étreinte rassurante qui me faisait croire que tout allait bien aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Zayn : Tu devrais répondre.

Je lâchai à regrets sa main et je saisi mon téléphone dans ma poche.

3 appels manqués

4 nouveaux messages

Je soupirai et ouvrit ma boîte de réception.

From : Harry

Hey Lys, t'es où?

From: Harry

Lys, ça va? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as blessé?

From : Harry

Dis-moi où tu es, je vais venir.

From : Harry

Je suis vraiment inquiet Lys. Dis-moi juste que tout va bien.

J'appuyai sur « Répondre ».

From : Lily

Hazza, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec Zayn.

Après l'avoir envoyé, je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant d'avoir la réponse :

From : Harry

C'est là qu'il est! Vous rentrez bientôt?

Zayn : Dis-lui que nous avons prévu de nous enfuir à Las Vegas pour se marier et fonder une famille nombreuse.

J'eus un grand sourire. Très bonne idée.

From : Lily

Et bien… Nous sommes en route pour Las Vegas. Nous allons nous marier et fonder une famille nombreuse.

From : Harry

Ha ha ha. Très amusant. Texte-moi quand vous vous déciderez à revenir.

Moi : Oups, il a l'air fâché.

Zayn : Il a moins de sens de l'humour quand ça te concerne, je crois.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je m'éloignai doucement de Zayn. Avant de se lever, il me fit un doux baiser sur le front et me donna la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris et il ne la lâcha pas.

Harry : Lilyyyyyyyy!

Je sursautai et plaçai un signet dans mon livre. Je le laissai sur le divan et me rendis dans la cuisine en vitesse.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu cris comme ça?

Je regardai les cinq gars qui me faisaient face. Ils étaient tous assis à la table, tournés vers moi, un sourire trop grand collé au visage.

Moi (méfiante) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Leur sourire s'agrandit.

Harry : Zayn a eu une super idée.

Je me tournai vers le concerné qui me fait un vrai sourire, les yeux pétillants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver affreusement beau.

Moi : Okaie?

Harry : Nous avons décidé…Roulement de tambour…

Niall, Louis, Liam et Zayn se mirent à taper sur la table.

Harry : …que tu nous accompagnerais à Londres!

J'ouvris la bouche, sans rien dire. J'étais contente, certes. Mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Devant mon manque de réaction, leur sourire tomba.

Louis : Tu n'es pas contente Lilounette?

Niall : Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas venir, Lil'.

Zayn : J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être cool.

Liam : Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir?

Voilà. C'était ça la vraie question. Je regardai leurs cinq visages qui attendaient visiblement une réponse.

Moi : C'est votre trip, c'est votre groupe. Je n'ai pas d'affaires là. Je ne veux pas m'imposer juste parce que je suis la sœur d'Harry et que j'ai envie de venir. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une semaine. Je dois me pratiquer pour quand vous allez partir pour de bon, en tournée pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner partout.

Harry : Pourquoi pas?

Moi : Parce que tu ne peux pas m'imposer à ton groupe comme ça.

Liam : Si ça peut te rassurer, ma copine vient avec nous quelques jours à Londres…Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

Je me tournai vers lui.

Moi : Pour vrai?

Liam : Oui, elle n'a pas de contrat de danse ces temps-ci et elle va prendre 3 jours de congé pour venir me voir.

Moi : Je…je vais y réfléchir. Merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux.

Je sortis de la cuisine, très mélangée.

Liam : Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?

Moi : D'être un boulet qu'on traîne parce que je suis la sœur d'Harry et qu'on ne veut pas me faire de la peine.

Je le sentis m'observer, mais je gardai mon regarde fixé au plafond.

Liam : On ne pense pas ça, voyons. En plus, c'est juste une semaine. Ça va faire de la compagnie à Danielle, elle est dans la même situation que toi. J'ai beau essayer de la rassurer, elle dit toujours qu'elle est la seule fille, qu'elle ne veut pas nous déranger dans notre trip de gars et qu'elle ne veut pas que les gars l'acceptent juste parce qu'elle est ma copine.

Moi : Je l'aime déjà.

Liam eut un petit rire.

Liam : Alors, ça veut dire que tu viens?

Moi : …d'accord.

Liam : Super!

Il resta couché près de moi sur mon lit, regardant le plafond, mais je le sentis sourire.

… :LIAAAAAAAAM! TÉLÉPHOOOONE!

Liam se releva d'un bond.

Liam : Ce doit être Danielle. Je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle!

Il sortit de la chambre en courant et je me relevai à mon tour. Je m'installai à mon bureau et je me connectai sur Twitter et sur Facebook. Mon nombre d'abonnés avait encore doublé et je vis la source du problème. Niall, Louis, Zayn et Liam me followaient désormais. J'allai m'abonner à leur compte à mon tour et je m'abonnai à celui de Danielle aussi. Puis, je fis un rapide tour de l'actualité Facebook et je regardai les gens connectés. Une personne en particulier attira mon attention : Eleanor Carter. Ça avait probablement été l'une de mes meilleures amies d'enfance. J'ignorais si elle habitait encore dans le coin. Sur un coup de tête, j'allai lui parler.

Moi : Salut!

Eleanor : Coucou, ça fait longtemps!

Moi : Oui, désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

Eleanor : Ton frère m'a dit que tu étais partie en France.

Moi : Ouais, j'avais besoin de changer d'air… Comment ça va, toi?

Eleanor : Très bien! J'ai un emploi d'été à la crémerie d'oncle Tom.

Moi : Miam, tu vas prendre 15 kilos!

Eleanor : Haha, après quelques jours, on n'a plus du tout le goût de manger de la crème glacée!

Moi : Je te crois!

Eleanor : Est-ce que tu es revenu en Angleterre?

Moi : Ouaip, je suis chez moi.

Eleanor : On pourrait se voir bientôt?

Moi : Je pars dans 2 jours pour une semaine à Londres, mais si t'as du temps avant ou après, pourquoi pas?

Eleanor : Je travaille demain de 9h à 16h et après-demain aussi…On pourrait aller au cinéma? Disons demain soir?

Moi : Parfait! T'as toujours mon numéro de téléphone? Envoie-moi un message pour confirmer demain!

Eleanor : Ouais, je vais faire ça! J'ai hâte de te revoir Lily!

Moi : Moi aussi, ça va me faire du bien!

Eleanor : Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail. On se voit demain! Xx

Moi : Bye! Xx.

Je me déconnectai et je descendis à la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich. Lorsqu'il fut prêt et engloutis, je me rendis au salon pour voir ce que les garçons fabriquaient. Zayn et Harry jouaient encore au Xbox, Liam lisait un livre et Niall grattait les cordes de sa guitare.

Moi : Où est Louis?

Niall : Aux toilettes je crois.

Je m'assis sur le divan et regardai les gars. Je m'emmerdais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis revint et s'installa près d'Harry pour suivre la partie.

Moi : Les gars, qui d'entre vous a son permis de conduire?

Louis : Harry et moi.

Je m'approchai de Louis et je mis ma tête sur son épaule.

Moi : Louiiiiiiiiiiis?

Louis : Tiens, ce n'est plus Tomlinson? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, souri-t-il.

Moi : Est-ce que tu voudrais m'amener au centre commercial? S'iiiiiil te plaiiiiiiiiit!

Il éclata de rire devant mon air de chien battu.

Louis : Allez, viens t'en Lilounette.

Je lui donnai un long baiser sur la joue et je me tournai vers Niall et Liam.

Moi: Shopping?

Niall: J'arrive.

Liam : Une autre fois peut-être, je veux vraiment terminer ce livre…

Il me fit un petit sourire et j'allai embrasser sa joue, lui assurant que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Je pris mon sac et mis mes souliers et nous pûmes partir pour le centre commercial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

— you are the greatest thing that ever happenned to me . —

_26 juin ._

J'embarquai ma valise dans la voiture et je fermai le coffre. J'étais prête à partir. Nous avions loué un mini-van pour avoir de la place pour nous six à Londres. Louis conduisait, Harry était à ses côtés, Niall et moi étions dans le milieu et Liam et Zayn, à l'arrière.

Mon téléphone vibra et je souris en lisant le message :

From : Eleanor

Bon voyage! :)

Je répondis immédiatement :

From : Lily

Merci, bonne vente de crèmes glacés ;) x

Niall : C'est qui qui te texte comme ça pour que tu souris autant?

Moi : Une amie.

Niall : « une ». Oui, bien sûre.

Moi : Je t'assure!

Mon frère se tourna d'en avant, intéressé par notre discussion.

Harry : C'était qui?

Moi : Eleanor.

Harry : Ah, elle va bien?

Moi : Oui!

Harry : Tu l'as revu depuis que tu es revenue?

Moi : Je devais la voir mercredi, mais elle n'a pas pu finalement.

Harry : Okaie!

Il eut un moment de silence, puis je me tournai vers Liam.

Moi : Danielle arrive quand?

Liam : Elle nous rejoint à l'hôtel, elle habite à Londres.

Moi : D'accord. Plus que 3 heures à vous supporter toute seule, je ne lâche pas!

Je reçu cinq « pfff » en retour et j'éclatai de rire.

Moi : Je plaisante, je vous aime, vous le savez bien!

Eux : Nous aussi on t'aime =)

Après quelques autres discussions, je finis par m'endormir en écoutant mon ipod.

… : Lily? Liiily?

… : Lys?

… : Lilounette?

… : Ma belle?

… : Ma belle? D'où tu sors ça toi?

… : Euh, je ne sais pas. Je l'appelle comme ça, c'est tout.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je baillai. Je reculai d'un coup en voyant les 5 paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

Moi : Mon dieu, reculez!

Zayn : On est arrivé, ma belle!

Harry : Arrête avec ce surnom!

Zayn : Pourquoi? Je l'aime bien, moi!

Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant et Louis se fit un devoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Louis : Lilounette, t'as manqué quelque chose pendant le voyage!

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, encore?

Niall : Il s'est filmé entrain de raconter des conneries.

Moi : Est-ce que je peux voir?

Louis : Liam a effacé la vidéo.

Il me montra son regard triste et me fit une moue.

Moi : Onnnhh, pauvre petit chou!

Je le pris dans mes bras, le berçant doucement et faisant des grimaces dans son dos aux autres garçons.

Louis : J'ai beaucoup beaucoup de peine Lilounette.

Moi : Onnh!

Niall finit par éclater de rire, s'accotant sur Zayn pour rire. Il avait vraiment un rire charmant! Louis, se doutant que je me moquais de lui, s'éloigna de moi.

Louis : Lilounette! Ce n'est pas gentil de rire des gens qui ont de la peine.

Moi : Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller, Tomlinson.

Je poussai les garçons et je sortie de la mini-vanne. Je m'étirai et regardai autour de moi. L'hôtel qui se dressait près de la voiture était immense.

Moi : Wouah! Les stars sont bien logées. Bon choix de carrière frérot, dis-je, taquine.

Harry : Ha ha, profiteuse, me répondis-t-il en souriant.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et Harry, Liam, Niall et Louis allèrent chercher les valises. Je levai la tête pour regarder Zayn qui était resté près de moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Zayn : J'ai une question à te poser…et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu l'interprètes ou que tu la prennes mal. Sens-toi bien à l'aise de refuser.

Il semblait gêné et parlait à voix basse. Je lui pris la main doucement et je l'amenai un peu plus loin des garçons.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zayn?

Zayn : Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup et que c'est soudain…Je comprendrais que tout va trop vite pour toi et qu'on n'en est pas là dans notre relation…

.Dieu. Pas ça, je vous en supplie.

Zayn se passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

Zayn : Je veux juste que tout soit clair entre nous. Qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise.

Moi : Zayn, où veux-tu en venir?

Zayn : Et bien je me demandais…Tu sais que les chambres sont doubles?

Moi : Oui…?

Zayn : Et bien d'habitude, Louis et Harry sont ensembles, Liam et moi dans une chambre et Niall a la sienne pour lui tout seul. Mais, je suppose que cette semaine, Liam va être avec Danielle et je vais être avec Niall.

Moi : Oui?

Zayn : Mais Niall ronfle atrocement et je ne suis pas capable de dormir quand je suis près de lui. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on partage une chambre? En amis, bien sûr!, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

J'éclatai de rire de soulagement.

Moi : Bien sûr, ça ne me pose aucun problème! Et Zayn…

Zayn : Quoi?

Moi : Je sais que ça va paraître cliché ce que je vais te dire et tout…

Zayn : Oui?

Moi : Mais, on reste amis? Je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal ce que je te dis ou ce que je fais, et je ne veux pas avoir à toujours me demander si ce que tu fais, tu le fais parce qu'on est plus que des amis…

J'arrêtai de parler et de respirer en même temps. Il me sourit doucement, puis passa sa main sur ma joue.

Zayn : C'est bizarre ce que je ressens pour toi, ma belle. On ne se connaît pas et pourtant, tout est facile avec toi. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas de l'amour d'un amoureux. J'ai juste toujours envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

Moi : C'est pareille pour moi! Mon dieu, je suis soulagée!

Il éclata de rire et me regarda, les yeux plissés par son sourire.

Zayn : Parfait alors!

Il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Il me tira doucement et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres. Niall peinait avec ma valise.

Niall : Mon dieu, Lily! Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans ta valise? Elle pèse une tonne!

Moi : Ce n'est pas ma valise qui est trop lourde, c'est tes muscles qui sont trop petits!

Niall : Pfff.

Je lui souris et Zayn empoigna ma valise de la main qui tenait la mienne quelques secondes plus tôt.

Zayn : J'avoue, ta valise est lourde ma belle.

Je lui tirai la langue et Louis vint mettre son bras autour de mes épaules, m'entraînant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Liam y étais déjà, pressé de voir sa petite amie.

Louis : Alors, hâte de voir les génies à l'œuvre?

Moi : Est-ce que tu me réserves un concert surprise durant mon séjour?, m'exclamai-je avec une surprise feinte.

Louis : Je parlais de nous.

Moi : Ahhh. Fallait spécifier! Génies… Ce n'est pas évident que c'est de vous dont tu parles!

Je lui fis un grand sourire et je me précipitai à l'intérieur avant qu'il est le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. En entrant, je vis une fille un peu plus vieille que moi sauter dans les bras de Liam qui la serra fort.

Moi : Onnh!

Liam se détacha doucement de Danielle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, plusieurs fois.

Je sentis une main dans mon dos et je me retournai pour tomber sur le sourire de Zayn.

Moi : Ils sont tellement adorables!

Niall et Louis, qui venaient de nous rejoindre, eurent un sourire. Harry nous dépassa et alla à l'accueil.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui?

Niall : Aucune idée!

Moi : Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler.

J'allai rejoindre mon frère et les trois garçons me suivirent.

Harry : Au nom des One Direction.

Réceptionniste : Oui, quatre chambres doubles?

Harry : Oui.

Réceptionniste : Vous avez la 801-802-803 et la 804.

Elle lui tendit les clés des chambres et Harry les distribua.

Harry : Donc. Moi et Louis dans la 801, Zayn et Niall dans la 802, Lily dans la 803 et Liam et Danielle dans la 804.

Zayn : Heum…

Moi : Je vais partager ma chambre avec Zayn. Niall ronfle apparemment.

Niall : Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé que ça t'empêche de dormir, mec.

Zayn : Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute!

Harry me lança un coup d'œil et me tendis ma clé. Je ne dis rien et je me dirigeai vers Liam et Danielle pour faire connaissance.

Liam : Lily, voici Danielle. Danielle, c'est Lily, la sœur d'Harry.

Danielle : Enchantée!

Moi : Moi aussi, Liam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

Je la pris dans mes bras rapidement et je lui souris.

Louis : Bon! Montons dans nos chambres maintenant.

Niall : Après, on descend au restaurant pour manger.

Moi : Je suis d'accord!

Avec les bagages, il était impossible de tous rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Danielle me prit le poignet et laissa les garçons prendre nos bagages.

Danielle : Nous allons prendre l'escalier! À tantôt!

Puis, avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'entraîna vers la cage d'escalier.

Moi : Tu es consciente qu'on doit monter 8 étages?

Danielle : C'est parfait! Nous allons pouvoir parler.

Je lui jetai un regard suspect.

Moi : Parler…?

Danielle : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Zayn?

J'éclatai de rire. Elle était sérieuse?

Moi : Absolument rien, je t'assure! Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous?

Danielle : Tu veux rire? Quand vous êtes entrés, il tenait ta valise, vous allez dormir dans la même chambre et il est toujours près de toi pour te toucher doucement le dos ou bien pour prendre ta défense. C'est trop romantique!

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire.

Moi : Nous sommes juste amis, je te le jure! Et c'est clair pour lui et pour moi.

Danielle : D'accord, je vais te croire…

Nous arrivâmes au troisième palier.

Moi : Plus que cinq!

Il eut un micro silence, puis je pris la parole.

Moi : Toi aussi tu n'étais pas sûre de venir?

Danielle : Si tu savais comme j'ai été soulagée de voir que je n'allais pas être la seule « non-one direction » ! J'adore passer du temps avec les garçons et je manque de temps avec Liam lorsqu'il est en déplacement avec le groupe, mais j'ai toujours peur de déranger. Comme si je me sentais de trop, tu vois?

Moi : C'est exactement la même chose pour moi! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de m'inviter parce que j'étais la sœur d'Harry.

J'échangeai un sourire avec elle. Nous étions parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Danielle : Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ton temps libre pendant que les garçons vont enregistrer?

Moi : Louis m'a dit que je pouvais venir les voir, mais je vais probablement me tanner. Alors visiter Londres, profiter de l'été et bien entendu, magasiner.

Elle me fait un sourire éclatant.

Danielle : Si tu veux, je ne veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'adorerais te faire découvrir la ville! Et bien entendu, je suis en amour avec le magasinage.

Moi : Super! J'avais un peu peur de passer la semaine toute seule.

J'étais soulagée! Danielle était merveilleuse, j'allais passer une semaine extra et nous étions rendues au 8e étage. Tout était parfait.

Moi : Bon, nous devons maintenant trouver nos chambres…

Suivant les indications, nous débouchâmes rapidement devant nos chambres. Les portes étaient toutes ouvertes. Je me séparai de Danielle et j'entrai dans la mienne que je partageais avec Zayn. En entrant, je le vis entrain de défaire ses bagages. Ma valise était posée sur mon lit.

Moi : Merci d'avoir amené ma valise.

Zayn : De rien ma belle!

Je l'imitai, vidant ma valise dans les tiroirs du meuble de l'hôtel. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit de Zayn.

Zayn : Ne te gêne pas!

Moi : Quand il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir!

Je lui fis un sourire d'ange et il sourit à son tour. Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit à son tour.

Moi : Les gars vont venir nous rejoindre lorsqu'ils vont être prêts?

Zayn : Yep!

Moi : J'ai faim.

Zayn sourit.

Moi : Quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Je fis une moue triste, agrandissant son sourire. Je le frappai à l'épaule.

Moi : Ce n'est pas drôle!

Il éclata de rire franchement et je ne pus que le suivre dans son hilarité.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Niall pour entrer dans la chambre.

Niall : Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?

Je regardai Zayn lorsque je fus calmée.

Moi : Aucune idée!

Niall sourit et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule.

Moi : Les gars arrivent quand? J'ai faim!

Niall : Moi aussi.

Zayn se leva en disant qu'il allait voir. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Niall se tourner vers moi.

Niall : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Zayn?

Moi : Rien?

Niall : D'accord!

Je le regardai.

Moi : Je t'assure!

Niall : Je te crois!

Je soufflai et lui donnai un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Moi : Tu n'es pas drôle.

Niall éclata de rire et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

Niall : Mais non Lil', je te crois.

Moi : Pour de vrai?

Niall : Oui, je te le jure.

Moi : Cool! Parce que c'est vrai de vrai.

Niall sourit à nouveau et Zayn entra à ce moment, suivit des autres.

Niall : Bon! Nous pouvons aller manger maintenant?

Louis : Oui.

Moi : Super!

Je me levai en vitesse et courut rejoindre les garçons et Danielle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

— when you treat someone like a celebrity , don't be surprised when they treat you like a fan . —

Zayn: Tu dors?

J'ouvris les yeux.

Moi: Non et toi?

Zayn: Oui.

J'eus un petit rire.

Moi : Tu devrais dormir, tu commences l'enregistrement de l'album demain.

Zayn : Tu vas être là, n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournai vers lui.

Moi : Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le voyais, dans le lit voisin, entrain de fixer le plafond.

Moi : Ça te stress?

Zayn : Non.

Moi : Zayn… Nous sommes tous les deux, seuls, dans le noir. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ton image de Badboy va rester intacte.

Il se tourna vers moi, mettant sa tête sur son bras.

Zayn : Ce qui me stress le plus, c'est ce qui va suivre. Les entrevues, les autographes… Je ne suis pas comme Harry ou Louis, moi. Je suis plutôt timide. Et pour demain, j'ai peur que ma voix ne soit pas au niveau. Enregistrer un album, c'est immense! Et souvent, je dois monter très haut…

Il avait tellement l'air désemparé! Je ne voulais que le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je me levai donc, frissonnant sans la chaleur de mon lit. Devinant ce que j'allais faire, Zayn m'ouvrit son lit et je me dépêchai de me glisser derrière lui. J'encerclai sa taille de mes bras et je nichai ma tête dans son cou.

Moi : Tout va bien aller. Je te le promets.

Zayn : Comment tu peux prévoir quelque chose comme ça?

Moi : Harry ne te l'as pas dit? Je prévoie l'avenir.

Il se retourna sans se décoller de moi, rapprochant nos visages.

Zayn : Je ne te crois pas.

Moi : Dommage.

Je lui souris doucement.

Moi : Sérieusement, je le sais parce que je crois en toi. Ne pense pas à toutes les entrevues. Prends-les une à la fois. Comme tu as fait pour X-Factor.

Zayn : Tu as raison.

Il se tourna sur le dos et je mis ma tête sur son épaule, enserrant son ventre de mon bras. Il m'entoura de ses deux bras et il me serra fort.

Zayn : T'es la présence féminine qui manquait dans ma vie.

Moi : Aonw. Tu es adorable.

Je m'étirai la tête pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et je me repositionnai.

Moi : Bonne nuit, Zayn.

Zayn : Bonne nuit ma belle.

_27 juin ._

Moi : Je veux dormir encore.

Je grognai et cachai mon visage dans ce que j'avais de plus proche. J'entendis un éclat de rire.

… : Lilounette? Lâche le corps musclé et attirant de Zayn et lèves-toi.

J'ouvris un œil, puis un autre. Je me soulevai doucement pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Zayn.

Zayn : Bien dormi ma belle?

Moi : Pas assez dormi.

J'entendis Louis éclater de rire derrière moi et je me tournai pour apercevoir les One Direction au complet, avec Danielle. Je rougis devant le clin d'œil équivoque de Louis, le regard tueur d'Harry et les sourires entendus de Niall et Liam. Danielle semblait se retenir de sautiller en tapant des mains.

Moi : Espèce de pervers. Ce n'est tellement pas ce que tu penses Tomlinson!

Louis : Bien sûr.

Moi : Zayyyyyyyyn! Dis-lui.

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse et il se tourna vers Louis.

Zayn : Nous avons parlé longtemps.

Louis : Et vous devez être collé-collé pour parler. Bien sûr.

Il refit un clin d'œil et je roulai des yeux. Il m'énervait.

Louis : Bon! On va te laisser remettre ton pyjama Lilounette!

Moi : Mais J'AI mon pyjama!

Louis : Bien sûr.

D'un brusque coup de main, je rabattis les couvertures sur le lit, dévoilant mon pyjama. Louis avait mis une main sur ses yeux.

Louis : C'est déplacé!

Je grognai de rage et je me levai du lit. J'entendais Niall, Liam et Zayn rire derrière moi.

Moi : Ce n'est pas drôle!

Harry : Lily, je peux te parler?

Son ton sérieux me déstabilisa. Ils savaient que moi et Zayn, c'était juste de l'amitié, non?

Moi : D'accord, je te suis dans ta chambre. Mais les gars, sérieusement. Nous sommes juste amis.

Je pris la main de mon frère et je me sorti dans le couloir. Il inséra la carte dans la pogner de la porte de sa chambre pour la débarrer et j'y entrai à sa suite. J'allai m'asseoir sur son lit et il m'y rejoignit.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Zayn?

Moi : Absolument rien.

Harry : À d'autres, Lily. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu le connais, tu pourrais te retenir!

Moi : Harry! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié avec Zayn! Nous dormons ensemble toi et moi?

Harry : Oui…

Moi : Et nous ne couchons pas ensemble?

Harry : Eww, bien sûr que non! T'es ma sœur!

Moi : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas nos « liens de sang » qui peuvent justifier qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. C'est parce que je te considère comme mon frère.

Harry : Arrête. Tu es ma sœur, peu importe nos liens de sang ou non.

Moi : Mais, tu comprends?

Harry : Ouais.

Je lui souris et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

Harry : Allez, va t'habiller maintenant. Nous partons dans 1heure.

Moi : Vous allez être génial, je crois en vous.

Je les pris tous dans mes bras avant qu'ils entrent dans le studio. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous stressés. C'était leur première expérience en studio, je les comprenais.

Moi : Allez, chantez-nous un futur Hit.

Ils me firent un sourire et entrent dans le studio. Je n'avais entendu aucune des chansons qu'ils allaient enregistrer et Danielle non plus. C'était un secret d'État et j'étais même surprise de pouvoir assister à l'enregistrement.

Je lançai un sourire à Danielle. Elle était aussi excitée que moi, j'étais surprise de ne pas la voir sautiller sur place.

L'homme responsable de l'enregistrement, Michael je crois, leur donna quelques directives, puis la trame sonore commença.

Dès les premières paroles, même si elles n'étaient pas encore au point, je tombai amoureuse de cette chanson. « What makes you beautiful » qu'elle s'appelait. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils croyaient toutes les paroles, mais bon. Je pouvais bien rêver. Michael les fit s'arrêter, ils écoutèrent le résultat, il donna de nouvelles consignes et ils recommencèrent. J'étais fascinée par les harmonies qu'ils arrivaient à créer avec leur différente voix.

2heures plus tard, j'étais un peu moins fascinée. Michael donna enfin une pause aux garçons et ils sortirent de derrière la vitre d'enregistrement. Je sautai littéralement dans les bras de mon frère.

Moi : C'était génial. Tu es génial. Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je crois que je t'épouserais.

Il éclata de rire et se recula un peu.

Harry : Qui te dit que je voudrais t'endurer tout le reste de ma vie?

Moi : C'est déjà ça que tu es obligé de faire de toute façon.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me répondit par une grimace. Je me détournai de lui pour prendre Niall dans mes bras.

Moi : Tu as été super.

Niall : Tu crois?

Je m'éloignai pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, les sourcils froncés.

Moi : Bien sûr Niall!

Le doute se lisait dans ses yeux et toute ma bonne humeur descendit d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas douter de lui à ce point? Si?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Louis me tirait vers lui.

Louis : Et moi?

Moi : Bah…

Il me fixa, la bouche ouverte, interloqué.

Moi : Tu as été super toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me fit un grand sourire et j'éclatai de rire. Ma bonne humeur était revenue, mais je me promis de ne pas oublier de parler à Niall. Je sentis une main sur mon bras et je me tournai pour tomber face à face avec Zayn.

Zayn : Tu m'oublies?

Moi : Jamais de la vie. Ta voix est juste… Indéfinissable. Wow.

Il me fit un doux sourire qui me fit chavirer de l'intérieur.

Zayn : Merci.

Je lui souris en retour, encore un peu perturbée par son sourire.

Harry : Nous devons y retourner. Vous nous attendez pour dîner?

Je regardai l'heure : 11h06.

Moi : Oui, on vous attend.

Harry : Parfait.

Ils retournèrent derrière les micros et Michael lança la musique.

Moi : Ça fait du bien de manger.

Niall acquiesça, la bouche pleine.

Louis : Ces frites sont trop bonnes.

Je souris en regardant les garçons. Ils étaient si proches les uns des autres! Je les enviais cette amitié. J'avais laissé tous mes amis en France (les quelques amis que je m'étais fait en 1an) et j'avais perdu contact avec ceux que j'avais avant de partir. De toute façon, j'avais toujours été beaucoup plus avec mon frère qu'avec les autres jeunes de mon âge.

Harry : Lily? Lily?

Je sortis de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieu devant moi.

Moi : Hein?

Harry : À quoi tu pensais?

Moi : Oh, à rien.

Il me lança un regard étrange, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire. Je détournai les yeux et commençai à parler avec Danielle.

Danielle : On se rejoint à l'hôtel à 17h?

Louis : Parfait!

Harry : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cette après-midi?

Moi : Visiter…Magasiner…

Danielle : Ça va être génial!

J'eus un grand sourire et elle me prit la main pour m'amener loin des garçons. Je leur fis un signe de main et Louis me tira la langue. Je ris et me détournai pour suivre Danielle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

—Live as if you were to die tomorrow , learn as if you would live forever . —

Danielle : J'adore cette boutique. Il y a toujours des choses géniales, tu vas voir!

Je regardai mes cinq sacs. J'avais déjà acheté un tas de « choses géniales » et mon compte en banque allait en souffrir.

Moi : Je te crois, mais je suis épuisée. On entre et on va manger une crème glacée?

Danielle : Bonne idée!

Je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas suivre Danielle dans toutes ses dépenses. Elle travaillait comme danseuse professionnelle, elle avait donc un bon salaire. Pour ma part, je n'étais qu'une étudiante et cet été, je n'étais même pas encore certaine de travailler (au salaire minimum, cela va s'en dire). Mon frère m'avait invité pour cette semaine, mais je payais mes repas et à Londres, ce n'était déjà pas donné. Je soupirai. Moi qui voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec mon frère et ses amis, j'allais devoir me trouver un emploi. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer mon été chez moi pendant qu'Harry allait parcourir l'Angleterre en entier.

Je soufflai. C'était déprimant.

Je regardai Danielle virevolter entre les rayons, prenant plusieurs chandails à essayer. Les prix étaient abordables, mais sans plus. Je lui donnai mon avis lorsqu'elle essaya et l'attendit pendant qu'elle payait. À la sortie, elle me prit le bras.

Danielle : J'adore magasiner, autant que danser!

Moi : J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à danser le ballet. Ça a l'air amusant.

Danielle : Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux!

Je me tournai vers elle en marchant.

Moi : Tu veux rire?

Danielle : Bien sûre que non, c'est mon travail!

Moi : Comme ça?

Danielle : On peut commencer demain et continuer cette semaine. Ensuite, nous allons nous voir souvent à cause des garçons, alors on pourra continuer à ces moments-là.

Je la regardai, mal à l'aise. Je recommençai à marcher.

Danielle : Quoi?

Moi : Je suis d'accord pour cette semaine, j'adorerais ça! Mais pour le reste… Je vais devoir me trouver un emploi cet été. Je suis étudiante, je n'ai pas de travail à l'année comme toi ou comme les garçons. Je reprends les cours en septembre et je dois avoir un peu d'argent de côté pour mes dépenses.

Danielle sembla songeuse un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

Danielle : J'ai la solution parfaite pour toi! J'habite en appartement à Londres cet été, pour mon travail. Mon logement appartient à mon oncle qui est à l'étranger pour l'année, je n'ai donc rien à payer.

Moi : Quel est ton travail?

Danielle : J'enseigne la danse à une classe de jeunes filles de Londres. Et pas n'importes quelles jeunes filles. L'élite. Des petites filles d'environ 6 ans qui ont des parents assez aisés. Je me fais vraiment beaucoup d'argent puisque je n'ai que le local de danse à payer. Mais, j'ai un problème.

Moi : C'est quoi?

Danielle : Selon la loi, je n'ai le droit d'avoir que 15 petites filles puisque je suis toute seule pour enseigner. Si je te formais pour m'assister, je pourrais avoir jusqu'à 30 places pour mes cours.

Moi : Et tu crois qu'ils seraient remplis?

Danielle : Assurément, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop de demandes pour les heures de cours que je donne. L'avantage, c'est que je travaille seulement les soirs. J'ai un groupe le lundi et le mercredi de 16 à 18h, puis un deuxième de 18 à 20h. Et les Mardi et Jeudi, j'ai deux autres groupes. Ce qui me fait 60 petites filles, 120 si tu enseignes avec moi.

Moi : Mais je n'ai jamais fait de danse!

Danielle : Les cours ne commencent que dans plus de deux semaines, je vais te former! J'ai tout le temps. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des cours très avancés. C'est la base du ballet que j'enseigne.

Moi : Mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour me louer un logement à Londres!

Danielle : Viens habiter avec moi! J'ai une chambre de libre et je ne te charge rien! Seulement la moitié de l'épicerie.

Moi : Tu es sérieuse?

Danielle : Bien évidemment! Comme ça, nous avons nos fins de semaines et nos journées pour préparer les cours et pour voir les garçons. En plus, ils vont être souvent à Londres, c'est ici que tout se passe.

Je soufflai.

Danielle : Penses-y, je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis 3 jours… J'aimerais vraiment ça. Après toutes les dépenses liées au local, je dois me faire pas loin de 12 000$ pour l'été.

Moi : Tu rigoles?

Danielle : 60 petites filles à 235$ l'inscription...

Moi : Wow!

Danielle : Je te l'avais dit que c'était payant.

Elle me sourit et serra doucement ma main. Je lui souris en retour.

Moi : Ok, je vais en parler à ma mère. Je vais lui téléphoner ce soir.

Danielle : Super! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, ça va être génial!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire. En effet, j'avais déjà hâte.

Liam : Et puis?

Il donna un long baiser à Danielle pendant que je détournais les yeux en souriant. Depuis notre discussion à Danielle et à moi, je me sentais étrangement heureuse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin un but, quelque chose à faire. J'avais une amie autre qu'Harry ou ses amis à lui et j'avais des projets. Je savais ce que je voulais faire dans l'immédiat et ça me satisfaisait grandement.

Moi : C'était…étonnant.

J'échangeai un regard complice avec Danielle sous le regard méfiant des cinq garçons.

Moi : Et vous?

Je vis Niall détourner le regard, mais Louis et Harry me sautèrent presque littéralement dessus pour me raconter leur journée dans les moindres détails.

Moi : Du calme les gars!

J'eus un petit rire et les repoussai.

Moi : On descend souper à quelle heure?

Zayn regarda sa montre.

Zayn : Dans 30 minutes?

Moi : Parfait! Niall, viens m'aider à ranger mes nouveaux vêtements.

Niall : Hein?

Moi : Go.

Les garçons le regardèrent en riant pendant que je le traînais jusque dans l'ascenseur.

Niall : Tu veux que… je sorte les vêtements des sacs ou que je les mette dans ta valise?

Je comprenais au son de sa voix qu'il trouvait un peu inutile d'être deux.

Moi : Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour que tu m'aides à vider mes sacs.

Niall : Je m'en doutais.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et je le tirai par la main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de moi.

Moi : Comment s'est passé l'enregistrement?

Niall : Très bien!

Moi : Niall…

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais je le retins par le bras.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ne dit rien. Il préférait fixer le sol.

Niall : Je…Je suis mauvais.

S'il avait fixé mon visage, il aurait pu voir mon regard éberlué.

Moi : Tu…Quoi?

Niall : Je ne suis pas aussi extraverti qu'Harry, aussi drôle que Louis. Ma voix n'égale pas celle de Liam et je n'ai pas le charme de Zayn. Je viens d'Irlande, je suis blond. J'ai l'air d'un extra-terrestre.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

Moi : Tu es tellement plus que ça! Tu as la voix la plus juste de toutes! Tu as un grand cœur, tu es sensible, drôle.

Niall : Mais ça, tu le sais parce que tu me connais. Tous ces gens ne me connaissent pas.

Moi : Niall…

Il eut un silence.

Moi : Le CD n'est pas encore sorti, laisse-toi du temps.

Niall : Je vois et j'entends ce que les gens disent, tu sais. Je lis ce qu'ils écrivent sur internet. Ça me fait de la peine quand les fans ne veulent pas prendre des photos avec moi.

Moi : Ce ne sont pas de vrais fans.

Niall n'ajouta rien.

Moi : Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était merveilleux. Je lui pris la main et la serrai, essayant de lui faire passer le message par cette simple pression. Cela sembla marcher puisque lorsque j'enlevai ma tête de son épaule pour fixer son regard, il avait les yeux plein d'eau.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort et longtemps. Mais, nous nous fîmes déranger par des coups discrets sur la porte. Niall se détacha de moi à regret et essuya doucement ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Moi : Oui?

Zayn : J'aimerais me changer avant de descendre manger, est-ce que je peux entrer ou j'emprunte des vêtements à Louis?

Moi : Tu peux entrer.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra, les yeux fermés.

Zayn : Est-ce que vous êtes habillés?

Je soufflai. Ces garçons m'énervaient.

Moi : Bien sûr que oui!

Niall sourit timidement et j'en fus heureuse.

Moi : Je vais te laisser te changer, Zayn! Tu viens Niall?

Je lui pris la main et l'entraîner vers la sortie de la chambre. Une fois sortis, je me tournai vers le blondinet.

Moi : J'ai une surprise à leur faire, tu m'aides?

Niall : Surprise…?  
Moi : Un clin d'œil à toutes les conneries qu'ils me disent depuis 3jours.

Il eut un immense sourire.

Niall : Je suis partant!

Je souris à mon tour et je lui pris le bras pour qu'il me suive.

From : Harry

Hey Lys, est-ce que vous venez souper?

Je répondis qu'on arrivait et Niall m'ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Je me dirigeai vers les garçons qui riaient de Louis qui avait mis des bâtons de sésame dans sa bouche pour imiter un morse. J'eus un sourire et m'approchai jusqu'à être tout contre la table. Niall se plaça derrière moi.

Harry : Bon, vous êtes enfin là! Où étiez-vous passés?

Moi : Je suis allé vous acheter un petit cadeau.

Les yeux de Louis se mirent à pétiller et j'eus immédiatement toute son attention.

Louis : Un cadeau? Pour moi?

Moi : Oui, surtout pour toi d'ailleurs.

Un peu plus et il tapait des mains et sautillais sur sa chaise. Et dire qu'il était le plus vieux.

Louis : Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je lui souris et sortie de derrière mon dos une pile de magasines à potins à leur sujet. Je les laissai tomber devant Louis.

Moi : Lis ça au lieu de dire des conneries sur moi. Je t'aiderai à accrocher les posters dans ta chambre, si tu veux.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, je m'installai près de mon frère et je feuilletai le menu sous les rires de Zayn, Liam, Danielle et Harry.

Louis : T'étais au courant que ma couleur préférée était le vert?

Harry avala sa bouchée de chips et leva les yeux de son magasine.

Harry : C'était pas le rouge?

Louis : Oui, c'est ça. Ils se sont trompés.

Je souris en écoutant ce qu'ils disaient.

Harry : Il est écrit ici que tu as déjà eu un accident de voiture parce que tu avais évité un pigeon.

J'éclatai de rire.

Louis : C'est faux, ça!

Liam : Il est écrit que tu crois que le film « Bambi » serait parfait pour ton premier rendez-vous.

Harry : Comment ils savent ça?

Liam : Aucune idée!

Je soupirai. Ma petite vengeance les amusait dans le fond. Misère. Je me tournai vers Danielle qui feuilletait un magazine de mode assise près de moi sur le lit de Louis. Sentant que je la regardais, elle leva les yeux vers moi et chuchota :

Danielle : Tu devrais appeler ta mère.

Moi : Bonne idée!

Je me levai et attachai mes cheveux en chignon. Je mis mon cellulaire dans la poche arrière de mon jean et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je pris mon téléphone dans mes mains et je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

Anne : Oui allo?

Moi : Salut maman!

Anne : Salut ma belle! Comment tu vas?

Moi : Très bien, et toi?

Anne : Bien, je suis chez tante Megan.

Moi : Est-ce que je te dérange?

Anne : Bien sûre que non! Tout va bien?

Moi : Oui, Harry et ses amis sont formidables. Je passe mes journées avec Danielle, la petite amie de Liam, pendant que les garçons enregistrent leur nouvel album.

Anne : C'est super ça!

Moi : Oui.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

Moi : J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Anne : Il me semblait aussi…Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi : Tu sais que j'entre en secondaire 5 à l'automne et que je dois travailler cet été.

Anne : Oui?

Moi : J'en ai parlé avec Danielle parce qu'elle a proposé de me donner des cours de danse cet été pendant qu'on allait passer du temps avec les garçons dans leurs déplacements.

Anne : Tu sais Lily que je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer des cours de danse avec Danielle, c'est une professionnelle… Surtout si en plus, tu ne travailles pas.

Moi : Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander. En fait, elle m'a proposé de me donner des cours pendant deux semaines gratuitement et ensuite, elle aimerait ça que je reste tout l'été à Londres pour l'aider à donner des cours de danse à des petites filles. J'habiterais avec elle dans l'appartement de son oncle pendant qu'il est absent et je serais payée pour les cours. Se serait beaucoup plus payant que travailler à la crèmerie ou à l'épicerie, j'aurais mes journées et mes fin de semaine et je suis sûre que j'aimerais ça. En plus, je verrais plus souvent Hazza et les autres. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Il eut un petit silence pendant que ma mère réfléchissait.

Anne : Ça semble être une bonne idée!

Moi : Alors, tu es d'accord?

Anne : Oui, tu as mon feu vert! Mais je veux que tu m'appelles à chaque semaine pour me raconter ce qui se passe! Et ne dépense pas tout ton argent en vêtements, même si je sais que Londres est l'endroit idéal pour tout dépenser!

Moi : Promis, merci maman!

Je lui répétai au moins quatre fois, puis je raccrochai en souriant. Je sortis de la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Danielle : C'est d'accord?

Moi : Elle a dit oui!

Danielle sauta en bas du lit et se mit à sautiller. Je la rejoignis et les mains liées ensemble, nous sautâmes en riant devant le regard interrogateur des garçons.

Niall : Content pour vous, les filles!

Je lui envoyai mon plus beau sourire. Je l'avais mis au courant lors de notre magasinage de revues.

Liam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry : Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe Lys?

Moi : Je vais aller habiter avec Danielle pour l'été et je vais l'aider pour donner ses cours de danse!

Je tapai dans mes mains et Danielle sautilla doucement à côté de moi.

Harry : Tu ne vas pas passer ton été avec nous?

Il semblait déçu.

Moi : Je dois travailler, Harry. Si ce n'est pas ici, ça va être à la maison. Et j'aime beaucoup mieux enseigner la danse qu'être caissière à l'épicerie. Et puis vous allez être beaucoup plus souvent à Londres qu'à Holmes Chapel.

Harry : Tu as raison.

J'allai m'asseoir près de lui sur son lit et je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne sur la mienne.

Zayn : J'ignorais que tu dansais!

Moi : Je ne danse pas. Pas encore.

Danielle : J'ai deux semaines pour lui apprendre la base du ballet pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à donner des cours de débutant. Elle va y arriver.

Louis : Est-ce que je peux m'inscrire aux cours?

Je lui souris et Liam lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

Liam : Non. Il est hors de question que tu te rinces l'œil sur Lily et Danielle en train de danser en collants.

Louis : Dommage.

J'éclatai de rire, faisant sursauter Harry.

Liam : Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir.

Niall : Tu as raison!

Louis : Tout le monde dehors, j'ai besoin d'intimité avec mon Harry-chou.

Je sentis Harry sourire dans mon cou. Je n'avais pas le goût de partir, mais Zayn me tendis la main. Je la pris et il me releva. Je me tournai pour envoyer des signes de mains à Harry pendant que Zayn m'entraînait à l'extérieur de la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

— The most beautiful makeup for a woman is passion . But cosmetics are easier to buy . —

_28 juin ._

Danielle : Allez, monte un peu plus haut ta jambe. Relève la tête. Pointe les pieds. Voilà, c'est bien.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je gardai la position, même si tout mon corps criait de douleur. Lorsque Danielle me fit signe, je redescendis doucement la jambe et enchaînai un autre mouvement, me penchant le long de la barre horizontale.

Danielle : La jambe bien droite, détend ton cou… Parfait!

Je gardai la pose, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que Danielle me dise que la séance était terminée. Je soufflai et me laisser glisser au sol.

Moi : Tu fais vivre ça à des petites filles de 6 ans? Je t'avertis tout de suite, je suis contre toute forme de sadisme.

Elle sourit et s'assit près de moi en me tendant une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Je m'épongeai le visage et le cou et je pris plusieurs longues gorgées.

Danielle : Tu vas voir, tu vas avoir des courbatures les premières journées, puis ça va aller en diminuant.

Moi : Pour avoir des courbatures, je devrais commencer par sentir mon corps.

Danielle sourit devant ma mauvaise foi.

Danielle : Aller, arrête de te plaindre, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Moi : Est-ce qu'on recommence demain?

Danielle : Nous aviserons demain matin. Si tu te sens assez en forme, on reviendra. Mais tu sais que tu peux toujours arrêter.

Moi : Je n'ai pas le goût d'arrêter.

Elle se releva et tira ma main pour m'aider à en faire de même.

Danielle : Tu prends ta douche ici ou tu préfères rentrer à l'hôtel?

Moi : Je préfère rentrer à l'hôtel. J'ai besoin de ma crème au beurre de karité après un effort comme celui-là.

Danielle sourit à nouveau et me tendit mon sac de sport. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me changer. Je ne fis que mettre un short et un chandail par-dessus mon justaucorps et enfiler mes chaussures. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et je la suivi à l'extérieur du studio.

Harry : Et puis Lys?

Moi : J'ai mal.

Les cinq garçons éclatèrent de rire devant ma grimace. Danielle me tendit un sac magique que j'appliquai dans le bas de mon dos.

Moi : Merci.

Louis : Alors, tu abandonnes déjà?

Moi : Non, j'aime bien la souffrance. Je continue.

Harry sourit et vint se mettre derrière moi. Il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et se mit à doucement me masser. Je soupirai de contentement.

Harry : Ça fait du bien?

Moi : Oui, continue.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller à la douceur de ses mains. Je crois que je finis par m'endormir.

_4 juillet ._

Niall : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Lys!

Je me tournai vers lui, attentive.

Niall : L'enregistrement va prendre quelques jours de plus finalement. Et nous allons rester aussi quelques jours pour la diffusion de What Makes You Beautiful dans les radios.

Moi : Vous n'allez pas partir cette semaine?

Niall : Non, tu ne seras pas débarrasser de nous aussi facilement!

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou par derrière et je lui fis un câlin, me collant contre son dos.

Moi : Comment se passe l'enregistrement?

Niall : Bien! Les gars sont géniaux. Il y a toujours de fans à l'extérieur quand on sort et on prend le temps de signer des autographes. Je ne pensais jamais vivre ça un jour.

Moi : Tu le mérites, Niall.

Il détourna son regard, mais je n'insistai pas.

Moi : J'ai hâte que tout le monde entende votre disque. Les fans vont adorer.

Niall : Tu crois?

Moi : J'en suis sûre!

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Zayn entra, suivit de Danielle et de Liam.

Moi : Où est Hazza?

Zayn : Avec Louis au restaurant, ils nous attendent.

Danielle : Après dîner, je vais marcher avec Liam et Harry et Zayn vont au studio pour enregistrer leurs parties. Tu veux venir avec nous?

Moi : Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre temps tous les deux. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au local de danse, histoire de me pratiquer!

Danielle : Parfait, mais ne te fatigue pas trop. Et n'oublie pas de t'échauffer avant et après, je ne veux pas que tu t'étires un muscle!

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas!

Niall : Je peux venir?

Moi : Bien sûr! Je vais demander à Louis aussi.

Niall : Parfait! Bon, est-ce qu'on descend manger? J'ai faim.

Zayn : Bien sûr blondinette.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Niall en passant près de lui et suivit Liam et Danielle à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Niall et je l'entraînai à leur suite.

Louis : Wow!

J'arrêtai la musique et je pris la serviette que me tendait Niall.

Moi : C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est ce que j'ai appris avec Danielle pendant cette dernière semaine.

Louis : C'est déjà super! J'ignorais que tu dansais aussi bien!

Je souris et je pris une longue gorgée d'eau.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Vous n'allez pas me regarder faire mes exercices pendant une heure!

Niall : Danielle m'a dit qu'il y avait une salle de musique dans le même bâtiment. Je vais aller y faire un tour quelques instants, tu pourrais nous rejoindre quand tu vas avoir terminée?

Moi : Ça me va!

J'attendis qu'ils aient quitté la pièce pour recommencer mes exercices. J'adorais danser. J'enchaînai les mouvements encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants et je pris plusieurs longues gorgées d'eau. J'épongeai mon front et je regardai l'heure. 15 minutes avant de rejoindre les garçons. Tant pis! Je pris mes vêtements et sorti de la salle de danse. Je parcourus le couloir, me laissant guidé par la musique que j'entendais au loin. Je ne fis pas de bruits et j'entrai dans la salle bleue pâle. Dos à moi, Niall et Louis étaient rassemblés autour du piano et Niall avait sa guitare sur les genoux. Une douce mélodie sortait de leurs instruments, se mêlant harmonieusement à leur voix. Je reconnu la chanson « More than this » que Niall avait composé pour le groupe. C'était juste... wow. La version acoustique était meilleure que l'originale, j'en étais persuadée.

Lorsque la dernière note résonna, j'applaudis. Cette chanson m'avait retournée. Elle faisait remonter des sentiments que j'avais éprouvé pour mon ex petit ami et tout cela me rendait nostalgique.

Moi : C'est géniale. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson parce que vous avez chacun votre solo. Je trouve vraiment dommage que vos voix ne soient pas plus présentes dans les autres chansons de l'album.

Louis haussa les épaules.

Louis : Nous nous occupons des harmonies, c'est bien aussi. Comme ça, nous pouvons chanter mal et personne de s'en rend compte.

Il m'envoya un sourire, mais je le connaissais maintenant assez pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait sincère. Quant à Niall, il avait baissé les yeux.

Niall : Le groupe est plus fort comme ça. Les fans aiment les voix de Liam, Harry et Zayn. C'est ce qui est vendeur.

Je m'approchai d'eux et m'installa près de Louis au piano.

Moi : C'est toi qui a composé les paroles, Niall?

Niall : Ouais.

Moi : C'est magnifique. Elles me parlent.

Je tendis la main et il attrapa mes doigts. Je les enroulai aux miens et je fis une douce pression. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser devant Louis en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas penser ça de lui-même. Je n'étais pas sûr que les quatre garçons étaient au courant du découragement de Niall.

Moi : Bon, on retourne à l'hôtel?

Niall rangea sa guitare et je lui repris la main avant de partir. Je ne la lâchai pas avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

— Trust is a far greater compliment than love could ever be . (Nick Jonas)—

Moi : Alors...

Je fis dérouler le site sur lequel j'étais. Une page de commentaires de fans des One Direction. Je tapai le nom de Niall et une dizaine de page m'apparurent. Je pris un post-it et je me mis à retranscrire tout les commentaires gentils qui lui étaient adressés. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je profitai de l'absence des garçons (ils étaient partis chercher à manger) pour me rendre dans la chambre de Niall (j'avais échangé sa clé avec la mienne et j'avais emprunté celle de Zayn) et je collai les post-it partout. Sur les murs, le lit, le bureau, entre ses vêtements, dans sa valise, partout. Je voulais que dès qu'il pose les yeux quelque part, il voit qu'il était aimé.

Puis, je pris un post-it vierge et un stylo et je me mis sur le bureau pour écrire dessus. « Je t'aime, Niall Horan. Je suis ta plus grande fan. -Lily. » Puis je sorti, le posai sur sa porte et retournai dans ma chambre. Je me rendis sur Facebook et Twitter pour tuer le temps, ajouta un statut disant que j'attendais les garçons pour souper, puis on cogna à ma porte et j'allai ouvrir. Les quatre garçons étaient devant moi, Danielle et Liam étant partis souper au restaurant.

Moi : Vous avez la nourriture?

Eux : Oui...

Moi : Parfait, vous pouvez entrer.

Je me poussai pour les laisser passer.

Louis : Tu veux dire que si on n'aurait pas eu le souper, tu nous aurais laisser dehors?

Moi : Exactement, Tomlinson.

Louis éclata de rire et entra.

Zayn : Chinois, c'est bien pour toi?

Moi : Miam, parfait!

J'enlevai les trucs qui traînaient par terre et on s'installa en rond, la nourriture au milieu. Le souper se passa merveilleusement bien, Louis déconnait et Harry riait à ses blagues. Zayn me regardait par dessus ses baguettes et je me posais des questions. Il me regardait _trop._ Niall semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et faisait le pitre avec les deux autres. Je souris à les voir si unis. Cette amitié était pour la vie, j'en étais certaine.

Après le souper, Harry défia Louis à la Xbox et ils quittèrent ma chambre pour aller dans la leur. Zayn se coucha sur son lit avec un livre et Niall me dit qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je ramassai les boîtes vides de nourriture et je les mis dans un de mes sacs de magasinage vide avec l'intention de les jeter. Zayn me regardait.

Moi : Ne te gêne surtout pas pour ne pas m'aider, Malik.

Zayn : Où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir.

Je lui tirai la langue et fermai le sac. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Niall, tout sourire.

Niall : J'ai pris ta clé sans faire exprès, tu dois avoir la mienne.

Je lui tendis et il fit l'échange. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras longuement.

Niall : Merci pour le post-it sur la porte de ma chambre. Merci de croire en moi.

Moi : Je crois en toi pour deux, Niall parce que toi, tu n'y crois pas assez.

Il me serra un peu plus fort.

Niall : Je vais faire des efforts.

Moi : Aller, retourne prendre ta douche, tu pue.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et repartit avec la carte pour débarrer sa porte à la main.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de Zayn, le dérangeant dans sa lecture. Je me doutais que Niall allait revenir faire un tour, mais pour l'instant, je m'ennuyais.

Moi : Zayyyyyyyyynnnn?

Zayn : Quoi?

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Zayn : Moi, je lis.

Moi : Pff, t'es pas drôle.

Je lui en voulais un peu de m'avoir répondu bête. Peut-être je le dérangeais vraiment. Louis et Harry étaient occupés entre gars, Danielle et Liam étaient sortis en amoureux, Zayn ne voulait pas être dérangé et Niall découvrait la surprise que je lui avais faite. Je regardai l'heure : 19h34. Un peu tard pour aller me promener dans Londres. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et regardai le nombre impressionnant de message de haine que j'avais reçu. Je ne voulais pas les laisser m'atteindre, mais plusieurs d'entre eux allaient droit là où ça faisait mal. C'était comme se faire dire par des gens qui ne vous connaissaient même pas que vos cheveux que vous aimiez tant ne tombaient pas comme il fallait. Ou que vos cuisses que vous aviez toujours trouvé trop grosses ressemblent à des jambons. Je ne leur avais rien fait, à elle. Elle me reprochait pleins de choses que je ne pouvais même pas changer. Elles me reprochaient d'être _moi_.

Moi : Zayn...?

Il m'ignora et je n'insistai pas. Après tout, je pouvais très bien gérer ça toute seule.

Je fis un tour sur Twitter. Plusieurs fans me soutenaient, mais c'était plutôt parce qu'elles n'en avaient rien à faire de moi et qu'elles essayaient de se faire remarquer par mon frère. Tous les messages lui étaient adressés ou presque. « Nous aimons ta sœur, Harry! ». Mon œil, oui. Je publiai un tweet en français : « Arrêtez la haine, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Je ne vous ai rien fait, comment pouvez-vous me juger ainsi? » Puis je fermai mon ordinateur. Au même moment, on cogna à la porte. Me doutant qu'il s'agissait de Niall, je chassai les pensés désagréables qui flottaient dans ma tête et je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir.

Dès qu'il me vit, il fonça dans mes bras et il me serra fort, longtemps. Je le sentais respirer longuement. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je vis que quelques larmes avaient coulées de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Niall : Merci. Je les ai tous gardé. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie.

Je le regardai, émue, et je le repris dans mes bras.

Moi : Je n'ai fait que te montrer comment tes fans t'aiment.

Niall : Je suis ton plus grand fan aussi, Lily.

Je lui fis un sourire, puis il me quitta en me disant qu'il devait vraiment aller prendre sa douche. Je retournai dans ma chambre, m'attendant à des questions de Zayn. Aucune. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal? Je ne dis rien et parti dans la salle de bain. J'avais déjà pris ma douche avant souper, je me mis donc en pyjama et me brossai les dents. Il était seulement 20heures, mais j'allai me glisser sous les couvertures quand même. Je me tournai dos à Zayn et je sorti mon ourson Teddy de ma valise en dessous du lit. Je ne dormais plus avec un ourson depuis longtemps, mais je le traînais quand même avec moi pour des moments comme ça où j'avais besoin de réconfort. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de m'endormir, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était les messages de haine et tout ce qu'elles me reprochaient. Je m'étirai pour atteindre mon téléphone que j'avais mis sur la table de chevet et je fis dérouler mes contacts jusqu'à arriver à mon frère.

From : Lily

Hug.

J'envoyai mon message et remis mon téléphone à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, on cognait à la porte. Zayn daigna lever ses fesses pour aller répondre et laissa passer mon frère. J'entendis ce dernier lui dire deux mots et Zayn quitta la pièce avec son livre. Je fermai les yeux, sans bouger. Harry enleva ses souliers et son pantalons et se glissa derrière moi. Il enserra ma taille et glissa son nez dans mon cou.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lys?

Je me tournai pour qu'il me prenne complètement dans ses bras et il me berça doucement.

Harry : Parle-moi.

Moi : Je vais supprimer mon Facebook et mon Twitter.

Harry : Pourquoi?

Moi : Tes fans me détestent.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en le disant. Je n'aimais pas les disputes et je ne comprenais pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient être aussi méchantes. Ça me dépassait et me blessait complètement.

Harry : Voyons, Lily. Tu es la première à dire à tout le monde de ne pas écouter ce qu'elles racontent.

Moi : Elles ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis. Elles me disent tellement des choses horribles. Elles me jugent sans même me connaître. Et aucune d'elles se soucient vraiment de moi, comme vos fans se soucient de vous. Il y en a une qui a dit que je ne _méritais pas_ d'être ta sœur. Comment est-ce que je pourrais _mériter_ d'être ta sœur?

Je pleurais désormais. J'enfouissais ma tête contre Harry et il embrassait ma tête en me disant que tout allait bien aller. Il me serrait fort.

Moi : C'est comme lorsque Megan me détruisait l'existence à l'école, mais multiplié par 1000. Megan pouvait me dire qu'elle me détestait parce que je sortais avec Simon. Elle me _connaissait_. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison qui lui faisait dire toutes ces insultes. Je faisais quelque chose qui lui déplaisait et elle cherchait tous pleins de choses pour me le faire sentir. Mais lorsqu'une de tes fans m'a dit que mes cheveux étaient horribles et que je devrais mourir, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire à part le penser. Elle me veut du _mal_.

Je ne dis plus rien, j'étais à court de mots. Harry caressait mes cheveux en attendant que je me calme.

Harry : Je suis désolé.

Je fermai les yeux et retint mon souffle. Je réalisais qu'il s'en voulait horriblement pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Moi : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Harry : Mais bien sûr que si.

Je ne dis plus rien, ne faisant même pas de bruit en pleurant. C'était la dernière fois que je pleurais devant Harry à cause des fans.

Je crois que je m'endormis comme ça, dans ses bras. Je n'entendis pas Zayn revenir. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit et Harry dormait. Je refermai donc les yeux et me rendormi.

_5 juillet ._

Je papillonnai des yeux et je baillai. Je sentais mes paupières lourdes et je savais que c'était parce que j'avais beaucoup pleuré la veille. Je regardai un instant le visage détendu de mon frère et je m'extirpai doucement de ses bras. Zayn lisait dans son lit. Je l'ignorai comme il avait fait avec moi la veille et je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour boire de l'eau. J'observai mon reflet dans le miroir et prêtai une attention particulière à mes yeux. Rien ne clochait. J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon et sortie de la salle de bain. Ignorant le « Bon Matin » de Zayn, je pris mon cellulaire, mis mes pantoufles et sortie dans le couloir. Je tapai à la porte 803 et j'attendis. Il était 8h25 d'après mon cellulaire, bien assez tard pour réveiller Niall, non?

Il vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi fermés. Je lui fis un grand sourire angélique et il souffla en me laissant entrer, un sourire également sur le visage. Il referma la porte et retourna se glisser au chaud dans les couvertures, me regardant m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je remontai mes jambes contre moi et les encerclai de mes bras, frissonnant légèrement.

Niall : Bon matin.

Il bailla.

Moi : Bon matin. Désolée d'être venue te réveiller.

Niall : Ya pas de quoi. Vaut mieux toi que Louis.

Je souris. J'étais gênée et j'ignorais pourquoi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici finalement...

Niall sembla lire dans mes pensés. Il me tendit la main et me dis de venir près de lui. J'obéis et il ouvrit ses draps pour que je me réchauffe.

Niall : J'ai parlé avec Zayn hier, tu n'allais pas?

Moi : Quelques commentaires odieux de fans... Rien de grave. Mais, je me suis rendu compte que je ne devais pas en parler à Harry. Il se sent vraiment coupable.

Niall : C'est compréhensible, je ressentirais la même chose.

Je méditai un instant.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que Zayn a?

Niall : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Moi : Bah...Il est bête depuis hier soir avec moi.

Niall : Ne fait pas trop attention aux sauts d'humeur de Zayn, il est comme ça. Ne le prends pas personnel.

Moi : Il avait vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir.

Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule et j'accotai la mienne sur la sienne.

Niall : Nous avons une entrevue bientôt, je suis stressé.

Moi : Tout va bien aller, tu es Irlandais.

Niall : Quel est le rapport?

Moi : Aucune idée.

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis dans son hilarité. Le rire de Niall était adorable.

Moi : Allez Nialler, lève-toi. On a quelque chose à faire...

Je mis mon doigts sur mes lèvres pour montrer à Niall de ne pas faire de bruit. Il acquiesça, un grand sourire fendant sont visage. Je levai un doigt, puis un deuxième, et lorsque mon troisième doigts fut levé, je criai « Go! » et je sautai sur Louis.

Louis : AHHHHHHHHH!

Niall éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le matelas sur lequel il sautait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je fis la même chose et Louis se battit avec ses couvertures pour émerger de son lit.

Louis : Vous êtes malades?!

Moi : Bon matin, Louis!

Je lui fis un grand sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Louis : Cours.

Je me relevai en criant et Niall se tassa pour me laisser passer. Je sortis de la chambre et couru dans le couloir, Louis à mes trousses. J'entrai dans ma chambre et refermai la porte, pas assez vite pourtant pour empêcher Louis d'y mettre son pied. Je me précipitai sur mon frère qui dormait encore et je le brassai.

Moi : Hazza, aide-moi!

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, toujours dans les vapes. Entendant Louis derrière moi, je me cachai derrière Harry, prenant son corps comme bouclier.

Harry : Qu'est-ce...AHHH! Louis!

Louis : Tasse-toi, tasse-toi Harry!

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à ma sœur?

Je tirai la langue à Louis derrière Harry et celui-ci se calma. Il prit un visage d'enfant triste et fit une moue à mon frère.

Louis (sur un ton boudeur) : Je dormais paisiblement, elle est arrivé sauvagement et elle m'a réveillé en me sautant dessus, Harry.

Harry me regarda et se fut à Louis de me tirer la langue.

Moi : C'est même pas vrai d'abord!

Je vis le regard d'Harry changé. Un grand sourire prit possession de son visage.

Moi : Non, s'il te plaît, Hazza!

Trop tard. Les doigts d'Harry se faufilèrent sur mes hanches, me chatouillant là où j'étais chatouilleuse. Il me connaissait trop bien. Je me tortillai en lui criant d'arrêter, incapable de stopper mon rire. Il répondit à mes prières quelques minutes plus tard et je repris mon souffle. Louis était hilare près de moi.

Moi : Hazza, t'es qu'un traître.

Il me fit un beau sourire et replongea son visage dans son oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit et Niall entra, le visage souriant.

Niall : Liam et Danielle font dire de ne pas les attendre pour aller déjeuner. Alors, on y va?

Moi : Du calme Blondinet, je ne vais pas descendre manger dans cet état! Je dois prendre une douche.

Je montrai d'un signe de main mes cheveux en bataille et mon pyjama froissé.

Harry : T'as raison, j'aurais honte. Va prendre ta douche, tu as 10 minutes.

Je lui lançai un regard paniqué et je me précipitai dans ma valise. Je pris des vêtements et des sous-vêtements et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai à la hâte et je pris ma douche illico presto. 10 minutes plus tard, top chrono, j'étais près du lit de mon frère, fière de moi. Je portais un bébé-short rouge flash et un débardeur blanc avec un imprimé noir. Tout simple, mais joli.

Zayn : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement avant/après, se moqua-t-il presque méchamment.

Je vis rouge.

Moi : T'as raison, je n'ai pas le niveau pour être vue en votre si merveilleuse présence. Je vais aller me chercher un café au Starbucks où personne ne pourra me juger sur mes vêtements. Bye.

Je pris mon sac et mes souliers et, sans même prendre le temps de les enfiler, je sorti en claquant la porte de la chambre. Non mais il se prenait pour qui?

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et je me fis dévisageai par une dame qui regardait mes pieds nus de haut.

Moi : Quoi? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? Ce sont des pieds. Et au bout, ça s'appelle des orteils.

Elle détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées. Je me sentis mal. Ce n'était pas moi d'être bête avec des étrangers. Zayn m'énervait, c'était sa faute.

Je mis mes souliers et je sortis au rez-de-chaussé. Mon cellulaire vibrait, mais je le balançai dans le fond de mon sac pour arrêter de l'entendre. Je mis mes lunettes solaires sur mon nez et je sortis mon ipod. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la musique au maximum, je parti à pieds au Starbucks du coin de la rue.

Je soupirai. Mon café en solitaire m'avait calmé et j'étais même presque de bonne humeur. Je me rendais compte qu'avoir du temps seule pour moi-même me manquait beaucoup. J'adorais les cinq garçons et Danielle, mais j'avais toujours eu besoin de m'isoler parfois. Et c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais recommencer cette habitude.

Mais quoi faire?

J'eus un flash. J'étais passée devant une ancienne patinoire avec Danielle, un endroit où on pouvait faire du Roller l'été et du patin l'hiver. Je me souvenais avoir vu l'affiche expliquant qu'ils prêtaient des patins à roues alignées pour 10$. J'adorais faire du Roller. C'était d'ailleurs le seul sport que j'aimais faire avec la danse et le patin l'hiver. Je détestais courir. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'inutile.

Je demandai le chemin pour m'y rendre au préposé du Starbucks et je sortis en remettant mes lunettes. J'avais oublié mon départ précipité de ce matin et mon cellulaire qui continuait de vibrer au fond de mon sac.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Je me sentais bien. La musique dans les oreilles, je slalomais entre les autres patineurs depuis près de 2heures. Je commençais à sentir la fatigue, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Pas tout de suite. Le soleil caressait doucement ma peau et mes soucis semblaient s'envoler dans le vent. Mais il semble que toute bonne chose à une fin et je fis un dernier tour de patinoire avant d'enlever mes patins. Je les remis au comptoir de prêt et je repris mon sac. Je bus un peu d'eau à un abreuvoir tout près et je détachai mes cheveux. J'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur.

Je pris mon cellulaire dans le fond de mon sac et je regardai l'écran. 6 appels manqués et 14 nouveaux messages. Je soupirai et les regardai. Ils disaient tous la même chose : « Où es-tu? », « Zayn ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. », « Lily, ne soit pas fâchée! ». 7 de mon frère, 4 de Niall et 3 de Louis. Wow, je suis populaire.

Je laissai à nouveau tomber mon téléphone dans mon sac et je décidai de me promener quelques minutes encore avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il n'était pas encore midi après tout. En passant devant le musée du Louvre, je décidai d'entrer visiter. Après tout, j'étais à Londres pour ça, non? Autant laisser Zayn culpabiliser un peu. Surtout qu'il ne m'avait même pas envoyé de messages pour s'excuser. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fais, merde?!

Y repenser me gâchait le moral. En ce moment, je le détestais.

Je pris plusieurs photos lors de ma visite du musée et j'en postai une de moi et la Mona Lisa sur Twitter : « Visiting the Louvre today! ». J'en profitai pour souhaiter bonne fête à une des filles que j'avais rencontré à Paris. Puis, mon ventre commença à gargouiller. J'avais faim. Un choix s'imposait à moi : Continuer ma journée en solitaire et me payer un bon petit resto ou bien rentrer à l'hôtel et aller manger avec les autres?

Ah! Un joli petit bistro de l'autre côté de la rue. Dommage, je ne pourrai pas rentrer à l'hôtel tout de suite. Onnnhh.

Je traversai la rue et je pris une table sur la terrasse. Je pris le menu, commanda un Panini avec un thé et attendit. Le soleil était très présent aujourd'hui, chose rare pour Londres. Le service fut très rapide et mon sandwich arriva devant moi. Je pris une bouchée et je fermai les yeux. Miam.

... : Je peux m'asseoir?

J'ouvris les yeux et reposai mon repas dans mon assiette. Ma bonne humeur retomba et je ne dis rien. Zayn s'installa sans attendre de réponse.

Moi : Gêne-toi surtout pas!

Il sourit et je lui tirai la langue. Oui oui, je suis très mature.

Zayn : Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis ce matin... J'étais énervé.  
Moi : Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Parce que à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui m'a ignoré hier soir, pas l'inverse.  
Zayn : Désolé pour ça aussi... J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il baissa les yeux et je le regardai, intriguée.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Zayn : Rien de grave, mon grand-père est entré à l'hôpital hier, crise de cœur. Mais il devrait s'en sortir, il est fort. J'aimerais juste être présent près de lui.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup horrible. Je faisais des caprices d'enfant gâtée et je boudais alors que le grand-père de Zayn était malade.

Moi : Je suis désolée... D'avoir réagis comme ça.  
Zayn : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je comprends. De toute façon, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Tu as eu l'air de bien t'amuser ce matin!

Il changeait de sujet et j'embarquai pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, c'était normal qu'il ne veule pas se confier à moi. Je comprenais tout à fait.

Moi : Je suis allé faire du roller et j'ai visiter le Louvre. D'ailleurs, comment tu m'as retrouvé?  
Zayn : La photo sur Twitter.  
Moi : Ahh...

Je continuai de manger mon sandwich en silence. Lorsque j'eus terminai, je me levai pour aller payer et je sorti dans la rue avec Zayn. Aucune parole n'était échangée. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à l'hôtel.

* * *

Harry : T'ÉTAIS OÙ?

Je sursautai et me retournai.

Harry : TU SAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS SUPER INQUIET!? TU POURRAIS RÉPONDRE À TON TÉLÉPHONE AU MOINS!

Je reculai de quelques pas et je levai les mains.

Moi : Du calme! Je suis grande, j'ai le droit de partir dehors sans ta permission!  
Harry : Tu es sous MA responsabilité et tu ne connais même pas Londres. Et puis tu sais que tu dois toujours être joignable!  
Moi : Calme-toi, je vais bien.

Il souffla et me prit dans ses bras. Mon dieu, il s'était vraiment inquiété.

Harry : Ne me fait plus jamais ça, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.  
Moi : Et bien maintenant tu vas pouvoir avoir la grosse tête, tu es ressuscité!

Louis éclata de rire près de moi et Harry me donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

Harry : Idiote.  
Moi : Heyyy! Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiote?  
Harry : Toi!  
Moi : Pff, je suis pas idiote. De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'avec tes cheveux, tu avais un petit quelque chose de commun avec Jésus.

Louis éclata à nouveau de rire et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

Louis : Ton humour m'a manqué, Lilounette.  
Moi : Mon dieu, je ne suis partie que quelques heures Tomlinson!  
Louis : Tu peux m'appeler « maître ».  
Moi : Hein?  
Louis : Tu m'as appelé « Dieu ». Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux m'appeler « maître ».

Je frappai son épaule et il cria de douleur.

Moi : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites cette après-midi?  
Harry : Enregistrement jusqu'à ce soir. Ne nous attends pas pour te coucher, on va probablement arriver très tard.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers Danielle.

Moi : Danse?  
Danielle : Danse!

Je lui souris et je montai avec elle dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mon sac de sport.

* * *

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Danielle avait profité de l'absence de Liam pour aller souper et dormir chez une amie. Je me retrouvais toute seule et ça m'inquiétais un peu. Je n'aimais pas dormir seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissait pas. Je ne pouvais même pas mettre la chaîne de sécurité parce que Zayn devait rentrer pendant la nuit.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et pris une longue douche chaude. Je me mis en pyjama et appeler le service aux chambres pour qu'ils m'amènent à souper. Puis, j'ouvris la télé et cherchai un bon film. Rien. Il n'y avait qu'un film que j'avais déjà vu et que j'avais détesté. Bon...

On cogna à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Je pris mon repas et retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit. Tant pis pour le film, j'allais souper en écoutant les dessins animés!

Un épisode des Simpsons et un de Family Guy plus tard, j'avais terminé de manger et je m'ennuyais. Je vis le livre de Zayn sur sa table de chevet et je changeai de lit pour me glisser dans le sien. Il sentait bon l'homme. J'ouvris le livre et commençai ma lecture. De la science-fiction. Beurk.

Je continuai malgré tout à lire et quelques minutes plus tard, mes paupières finirent par se fermer et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

... : Lily? Hey, Lily!

On me brassa l'épaule et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

Moi : Quoi? Zayn?

Je vis un sourire éclairer son visage dans le noir. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Zayn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?  
Moi : Je lisais ton livre, débile en passant, et je me suis endormie. Je déteste dormir toute seule dans des endroits inconnus.

Je refermai les yeux et remis ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Zayn : Liilyyyyy.  
Moi : Quoiiiiii?  
Zayn : Je peux dormir dans mon lit? Tu l'as tout réchauffé!  
Moi : Si tu veux, mais fais-toi une place. Moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.

J'entendis ses vêtements tomber au sol et quelques secondes plus tard, il collait ses pieds froids contre mes jambes, me faisant grogner.

Moi : Tu es détestable.

Je l'entendis rire doucement pendant qu'il se collait sur moi.

- Alors comme ça, mon livre est débile?, souffla-t-il.  
- Oui, super débile. Je vais te montrer c'est quoi un livre...demain matin.

Je le sentis sourire contre moi et je l'entendis vaguement me dire bonne nuit pendant que je replongeais dans le pays des rêves.

* * *  
_6 juillet ._

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai tout de suite. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière. Je grognais. Pourquoi est-ce que les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts quand je me réveillais? Je les fermais à_chaque soir_.

Tu es enfin réveillée!

Je me tournai vers la salle de bain où Zayn en sortait, une serviette sur la taille. Je le regardai de pavaner, me montrant son corps parfait pendant qu'il allait chercher des vêtements dans sa valise. Je rougis et cachai mon visage dans mon oreiller, essayant de faire passer ça pour de la paresse.

-Aller, lève-toi si tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous. Tu as quinze minutes.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant, me plaignis-je.  
-Tu es tellement belle quand tu dors...avec toute cette bave et ses soupirs.

Je lui balançai un oreiller dans le visage pendant qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain en riant. Il m'énervait.

-Les Styles ne bavent pas, tu sauras, lui criai-je.

Son rire redoubla et je profitai de son absence dans la chambre pour me changer. Je troquai mon pyjama pour un short en jean foncé et une camisole blanche à bretelles spaghettis. Je mis deux-trois bracelets et un collier, chaussai des sandales brune et nouai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Lorsque Zayn sortit de la salle de bain, il me regarda, interloqué.

-Quoi?, demandai-je.  
-Tu as fais ça vite!  
-C'est toi qui est lent, pas moi.

Il me tira la langue et je pris mon sac pour sortir rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendaient dans le couloir.

-Hazza!

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras, toute joyeuse de le revoir.

-On s'est vu hier, Lys.  
-Mouais, je sais.

Je pris les trois autres garçons dans mes bras ainsi que Danielle, terminant par Louis pour le faire réagir.

-Je t'ai manqué?  
-J'ai passé la nuit à rêvé à toi, beauté, me répondis-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

J'éclatai de rire alors que Harry lui donnait une tape derrière la tête.

-Personne rêve à ma sœur sauf moi, compris?  
-Oui chef!, cria Louis, mimant le garde à vous.  
-Des gamins..., souris-je.

Je pris le bras que Danielle me tendit et on descendit ensemble, laissant les garçons attendre Zayn.

-Dans 10 jours, on commence les cours de danse. Aujourd'hui, nous continuons l'entraînement, mais à partir de demain nous allons préparer les cours en plus et nous allons aller visiter la salle où les cours vont avoir lieu.  
-Parfait, répondis-je.

Ce projet m'emballait vraiment. J'étais contente de passer l'été à Londres avec Danielle, je m'entendais très bien avec elle. Petit à petit, je reprenais le temps perdu avec mon frère et ça me rendait vraiment heureuse. C'était comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

Voilà , un de plus! Réconciliation entre Zayn et Lily :) Harry qui est très protecteur, comment le trouvez-vous? Petit moment de solitude pour Lily! Êtes-vous comme elle à ne pas aimer dormir seule? Zayn qui vient dormir avec elle, comment pensez-vous que leur relation va évoluer?  
Voulez-vous la suite?

Laissez-vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais!

Lots of Love ** .**

Lily .


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 .**_

_7 juillet ._

-Je dois retourner à Holmes Chapel.

Je vis Danielle m'envoyer un regard paniqué tandis que les garçons fronçaient les sourcils. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais mal exprimée.

-Seulement pour aller chercher mes choses, on se calme!

Danielle se détendit et les garçons retrouvèrent le sourire.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?, me demanda mon frère.  
-Vous avez des obligations ici, vous ne pouvez pas prendre une journée.  
-Eux non, mais moi oui, s'exclama Danielle.  
-6heures de route et quelques heures à m'aider à faire des boîtes, tu es sûre?  
-Évidemment! On n'aura qu'à s'avancer dans la planification de nos cours pour ne pas être en retard pour le 16. On en discuteras en chemin et tu prendras des notes pendant que je conduis.

Je lui envoyai un sourire, soulagée. Je n'aurais pas vraiment aimé faire le voyage en autobus toute seule. Cette corvée allait être beaucoup plus plaisante que prévue!

-Tu es vraiment sûre, Danielle, que tu veux endurée Lily pendant 6heures, prise dans une voiture avec elle?, demanda Harry en s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale.  
-Bien sûre que oui. Tu oublie que je vais passer l'été avec elle.  
-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama mon frère comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte.  
-Quoi?, demandai-je.  
-Lily a une amie.

Je le poussai en soufflant, découragée de sa bêtise, pendant que ses crétins de copains éclataient de rire. Mon frère prit mon bras et marcha près de moi, nous coupant un peu des autres.

-On part de Londres dans 3 jours, m'annonça-t-il.  
-Je sais, dis-je simplement.  
-Tu le sais?  
-Niall me l'a dit.  
-Oh.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel chacun pensait de son côté.

-Ça va me manquer.  
-Quoi?  
-Tout ça, répondis-je en montrant les garçons qui faisaient les pitres à l'avant et Danielle et Liam qui marchaient main dans la main.  
-Et moi?  
-Surtout toi.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je me trouvais cruche. Je ne le quittais pas pour toute la vie, mais seulement pour quelques semaines. Mais tout ça me semblait être une montagne.

-Tu vas me manquer, Lys.  
-Je sais. Tu vas me manquer aussi Hazza.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Oui, mon frère et ses amis allaient drôlement me manquer.

* * *

_8 juillet ._

-Eau?  
-Oui.  
-Nourriture?  
-Oui.  
-Magasines?  
-Oui.  
-Musique?  
-Oui.  
-Crayons et papiers?  
-Oui.  
-Cellulaire?  
-Ouaip.  
-Bon, je crois qu'on a tout, conclue Danielle.

Je pris les cinq garçons dans mes bras, m'attardant dans ceux de mon frère pendant que Louis râlait qu'il voulait un bisou. Je le lui donnai et je souris.

-On se voit ce soir, les gars. Bonne journée, il ne vous en reste pas long avant la fin de l'enregistrement!

Je me tournai vers Liam.

-Surveille-les, tu es le seul sur lequel je peux compter pour être un minimum mature.

Il m'envoya un doux sourire sous les protestations exagérées des garçons (surtout Louis).

-Compte sur moi.

Il embrassa Danielle et elle monta dans sa voiture. Je pris place côté passager et elle démarra. Nous étions prêtes pour trois heures de route!

* * *

« Oh, na, na, what's my name? What's my name? what's my name? »

Je chantais en cœur avec Danielle, criant plus les paroles qu'autre chose. Nous étions presque arrivées et la route c'était faite dans le plaisir et les rires. J'avais pris le temps de noter nos idées pour la préparation des cours de danse et je lui avais fais la lecture des magasines à potins. Les lunettes de soleil au visage et les fenêtres ouvertes, nous étions vivantes. Les gens qui nous croisaient nous regardaient en souriant, contaminés par notre bonne humeur. J'avais même pris des photos de nous faisant des grimaces, photos que j'avais mises sur Twitter. La meilleure était maintenant le fond d'écran de mon cellulaire.

-Tourne à droite...Maintenant à gauche...Prochaine maison à gauche.

Danielle tourna dans mon entré de maison et je sortis en vitesse pour me dégourdir les jambes. Elle barra la voiture et me suivit chez moi. Je débarrai la porte et nous entrâmes.

Ma mère était toujours absente, elle devait rentrer dans quelques jours je crois. Je posai mes clés sur la table à l'entré et je laissai mes souliers près de la porte. Je fis quelques pas, souriant d'être de retour à la maison. J'avais passée toute mon enfance ici, enfin la partie de mon enfance dont je me souvenais. Je montai les escaliers menant à l'étage et Danielle me suivit. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et elle regardait autour d'elle en souriant. Ma maison n'était pas la plus grande, la plus moderne ou bien la plus rangée, mais je l'adorais justement pour ça. Elle était chaleureuse et j'avais toujours préférée son ambiance familiale à la froideur habituelle des maisons de Holmes Chapel.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement à la place où je l'avais laissé. Je ne perdis pas de temps et j'allai dans mon garde-robe pour sortir des sacs et des valises que je mis sur mon lit.

-J'adore ta maison. Ta chambre est vraiment géniale.

Je me retournai vers Danielle et lui fis un sourire éblouissant. C'était un des plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire.

-Merci. Je te montrerai les autres pièces lorsqu'on aura terminé de tout emballer.

Elle acquiesça et je lui montrai ce que je voulais amener. Elle s'occupa de mettre mes souliers et mes produits de beautés dans des sacs pendant que je mettais les vêtements que je voulais apporter dans les valises. Cette tâche nous prit une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, je pris un sac vide et me promenai dans la maison, prenant une veste, une paire de lunette, des souliers, des vêtements pliés dans la buanderie, un chandail de ma mère et le coton-waters de mon frère. Il m'avait demandé de lui ramener quelques CD et je les trouvai en dessous d'un chandail sale sur son bureau.

-Voici la chambre désordonné d'Harry. Tu peux prendre des photos et les mettre sur Twitter, ça lui donnerait une bonne leçon.

Danielle gloussa, mais ne sortit pas son téléphone. Elle savait que je rigolais. Mon frère m'aurais tué si j'avais osé poster des photos aussi personnelles sur Twitter. Les magasines à potins en auraient fait plusieurs articles croustillants.

La chambre de mon frère ressemblait à la mienne. Lit double, plusieurs posters et babillard pleins de découpures de journaux, de médailles sportives et de photos d'amis. Il avait aussi un bureau qui croulait sous les vêtements et les différentes choses jetées pêle-mêle dessus. À part les couleurs et le contenu masculin de la pièce, l'unique différence résidait en la fenêtre. Harry n'avait pas de place pour s'asseoir rempli de coussins. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il venait s'asseoir dans ma chambre lorsque l'envie de regarder nostalgiquement par la fenêtre lui prenait.

-Ça ressemble à Harry. Le beige et le bleu sur les murs, le couvre-lit bleu marin et toutes ces choses éparpillées partout, me dit Danielle.

Je souris. Je me souvenais lorsque ma mère avait décidé de refaire la peinture de la chambre. Harry avait passé une semaine à dormir avec moi et nous parlions jusqu'à pas d'heures. Nous avions passé la semaine à nous endormir en classe et à rire pour rien. J'adorais me souvenir de ces petits détails. J'avais tellement été proche de mon frère dans mon enfance. Il veillait sur moi et vice versa. Avec notre mère, nous formions un petit cocon qu'aucun substitut de père n'avait pu franchir. Ma mère avait fait le sacrifice, mais je crois qu'après toutes ses déceptions amoureuses, elle en avait assez. Mais je la soupçonnais de profiter de nos absences de la maison pour sortir plus souvent.

Je soupirai. Ma mère me manquait.

-Tu crois que ma mère pourra venir me rendre visite à Londres quelques jours?  
-Bien sûr!

Je lui souris. Elle était adorable avec moi depuis le début.

-Merci.  
-Merci? C'est tout naturel que ta mère vienne à Londres, voyons.  
-Pas juste pour ça, merci pour tout. Tu es géniale depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Elle me sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrai à mon tour, le rendant son étreinte.

-C'est tout naturel! Tu es comme ma petite sœur...et en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie.

Je m'éloignai pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle rigolait?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis... Avec mon emploi et tout, je perds souvent contacte avec les gens. Tous ceux qui m'entourent sont de très bons amis, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé cette connexion que j'ai avec toi.

Elle semblait gênée, mais je fis taire ses doutes d'un sourire.

-Tu es aussi en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie.

Elle m'envoya un sourire éclatant et serra ma main. Puis, elle détourna le regard vers le cadran lumineux de mon frère.

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être prises dans les bouchons de circulation.  
-Est-ce que nous pouvons nous arrêter à la crèmerie? J'ai faim et j'aimerais voir quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.  
-Bien sûr! Mais allons terminer ces bagages avant!

Je sortis de la chambre d'Harry en fermant la porte derrière moi et je suivis Danielle dans le couloir. J'ajoutai quelques petits trucs dans mes sacs, puis réfléchis pour être sûre que je n'oubliais rien. Nous descendîmes mes bagages et Danielle m'aida à les charger dans la voiture. Je barrai la porte de ma maison après l'avoir embrasser d'un dernier regard. Je rejoignis Danielle dans la voiture et elle fit marche arrière. Je la guidai vers la crèmerie, espérant qu'Éléanor y travaille aujourd'hui.

Je souris en voyant sa voiture garé à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je me tournai vers Danielle qui venait d'arrêter la voiture.

-Tu vas voir, ils font les meilleures crèmes glacées de la Terre entière.

Elle sourit, ne prenant même pas la peine de me faire remarquer que je n'étais probablement jamais aller manger de crème glacée au Canada ou en Australie (il y a de la crème glacée en Australie?). J'entrai et me rendis au comptoir où un jeune homme de mon âge fixait Danielle. Un peu plus et il bavait. Bon, je ne me vexerai pas...

-Salut, est-ce qu'Éléanor travaille aujourd'hui?, demandai-je.

Il sembla faire un effort surhumain pour détacher son regard de mon amie et daigna me regarder.

-Ouais, elle est en pause.  
-Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de venir ici? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et j'aimer...  
-Ouais bon, j'y vais. Pas besoin de me raconter ta vie, m'interrompit-il.

Je le fixai, ébahi. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui?

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'Éléanor. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle me vit et se dépêcha de contourner le comptoir pour me sauter dans les bras.

-Lilyyyyyy!  
-ÉLÉÉÉÉÉ!

Nous sautillâmes ensemble, puis elle s'éloigna de moi pour me regarder.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Tu m'as tellement manqué!  
-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles...  
-J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu avais de bonnes raisons de vouloir couper tous les ponts avec l'Angleterre.

Je lui souris. Elle m'avait manqué.

-Je te présente Danielle, la petite-amie de Liam, un ami de mon frère, et aussi l 'une de mes meilleures amies.

Je me retins de dire « ma meilleure amie ». Éléanor avait toujours été la personne la plus proche de moi après mon frère et je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

-Danielle, voici Éléanor.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Je me tournai vers Danielle qui surveillait le gars du comptoir d'un œil inquiet. En effet, il n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager d'une façon des plus perverse.

-Enchantée!  
-Moi aussi, Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répondis Danielle.

Éléanor sourit, heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été?  
-Je passe l'été à Londres, chez Danielle. Je vais donner des cours de danse avec elle le soir.  
-J'ignorais que tu dansais!  
-Depuis quelques semaines seulement, souris-je.  
-Dommage que tu ne sois pas ici, j'aurais bien aimer passer du temps avec toi avant que l'école recommence...

Elle semblait déçue. Je pris ses mains entre les miennes et je les serrai.

-Tu viendras me voir à Londres! Et je vais venir pendant les fin de semaines. Et si tu n'as pas de transport, tu demanderas à mon frère, il va probablement venir souvent avec son groupe.

Elle retrouva le sourire.

-D'accord, je vais contacter Harry.

Je lui donnai son numéro de cellulaire et elle l'enregistra dans son téléphone.

-Merci.

Elle regarda l'heure.

-Je dois y aller, Lil', ma pause est terminée...

Je m'approchai d'elle et la reprit dans mes bras. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Le gars qui travaille avec toi me fait peur. Fais attention.

Elle éclata de rire, m'assurant qu'il était inoffensif, quoi-que bizarre.

-Bon, je vais te laisser travailler. On se voit bientôt j'espère!  
-Si tu entends parler que ton frère va à Londres, envoie-moi un message.  
-Je n'y manquerai pas!

J'attendis qu'elle prenne la place du garçon-bizarre-qui-dévisageait-toujours-Danielle et je passai commande d'une grosse crème molle au chocolat. Danielle en prit une à la vanille et je payai, l'invitant. Puis, soufflant un baiser à Éléanor, je quittai la crèmerie.

-Elle a l'air géniale!  
-Elle l'est, répondis-je simplement.  
-Tu avais raison. Cette crème glacée est la meilleure du monde.

Je tins le cornet de Danielle pendant qu'elle manœuvrait pour sortir du stationnement, puis je lui redonnai. Elle prit une grosse bouchée.

-Prête à faire plus de 3h de voiture?

Elle fit un signe de tête, la bouche pleine, et je souris.

-Comme tu n'es pas en mesure de protester, je choisis le prochain CD. Jonas brothers tiiiiiimeeeee!

Je la vis sourire pendant que je mettais leur dernier CD dans le lecteur. World War III résonna et je montai le volume, me mettant à chanter à tue-tête. Danielle ouvrit les fenêtres et nous mîmes nos lunettes de soleil, les cheveux au vent. Nous étions prêtes.

* * *  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Journée de filles à Holmes Chapel! Première apparition d'Éléanor dans l'histoire, pensez-vous qu'elle va bien s'intégrer à l'amitié déjà forte qui unie Danielle et Lily? Pensez-vous qu'elle va se sentir mise de côté par son amie d'enfance?  
Voulez-vous la suite?  
Laissez vos commentaires, bons ou méchants!

Lots of love ** .**

Lily .


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

-Et puis, comment c'était?, demanda mon frère en posant son bras autour de mes épaules.  
-Malade. Génial. Super.

Danielle éclata de rire dans les bras de Liam en acquiesçant.

-Vous allez devenir infernale toutes les deux ensembles, s'exclama Louis.  
-Nous, infernales? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-Vous repartez bientôt, non?  
-Pas demain. Pas après-demain. Le jour d'après., me dit mon frère.

Je me collai davantage à mon frère, me blottissant dans ses bras. Il m'encercla de ses bras et me serra fort.

-Éléanor me dit que si tu remontes à Londres et qu'elle est en congé, elle aimerait embarquer avec toi pour venir me voir.  
-D'accord, je l'appellerai.

Je fermai les yeux.

-Quelle est le plan de la journée, demain?  
-Entrevues, radio, enregistrement et encore entrevues, répondis Liam.  
-Danielle?  
-Nous allons aller défaire tes bagages, puis aller visiter le local de danse.  
-Parfait, dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zayn entra, accompagné de Niall et du souper. Ils vinrent s'asseoir près de nous sur le lit et tout le monde prit une part de la pizza, sauf moi. Juste l'odeur me levait le cœur.

-Tu ne manges pas, ma belle?

Je regardai Zayn et secouai la tête.

-Je crois que j'ai trop mangé aujourd'hui... J'ai mal au cœur.

Je refermai les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, me laissant porter par les bavardages des autres.

* * *

Je me réveillai, une crampe me tordant le ventre. J'avais eu de la misère à m'endormir et mon sommeil avait été ponctué de cauchemars, mais là, c'était insoutenable. Je regardai le cadran : 2h14.

Je me tordis dans les couvertures, serrant mon ventre avec mes mains. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais?

Je me relevai soudainement, une main sur la bouche. Je me dépêchai de sortir de mon lit et je couru jusque dans la salle de bain. J'eus le temps d'allumer les lumières et de retenir mes cheveux avant de plonger vers les toilettes pour vomir.

Mon ventre ne me laissait pas respirer. Je vomis à nouveau, puis je sentis une main me tendre une serviette humide. Je la pris pour m'essuyer la bouche et la laissai tomber par terre. Je me tournai et vis Zayn qui me regardait, inquiet.

-Ça va?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un haut le cœur m'en empêcha. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la toilette et je sentis les mains de Zayn m'empoigner les cheveux. Je vomis une troisième fois et je fermai les yeux. Le métisse était maintenant assis près de moi sur le carrelage froid.

-Je suis désolée, balbutiai-je.

Il me tendit la serviette et je m'essuyai à nouveau les lèvres. Il m'amena contre lui et il me serra doucement, caressant mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Comment tu te sens?, murmura-t-il.  
-Pas très bien. Mon ventre me fait mal et vomir me fatigue.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés.

-Tu peux appeler Harry si tu veux retourner te coucher...

Il me serra un peu plus fort.

-Mais non, je suis là.

Une nouvelle crampe me prit l'estomac et je le serrai de toute mes forces. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je haïssais être malade, surtout lorsque je n'étais pas avec ma mère et que j'étais aussi faible.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai tellement mal au ventre, Zayn.  
-Probablement une indigestion, ma belle.

Je soufflai. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi, maintenant?

-Tu dois dormir, Zayn. Tu as une journée super chargée demain.  
-Arrête, je reste ici. Mes sœurs m'en voudraient si elles savaient que j'ai laissé une fille mal en point dans les toilettes.

J'eus un pâle sourire, le ventre encore torturé de crampes horribles. Je soufflai.

-Merci.  
-Ya pas de quoi. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te retenir les cheveux.

Je souris plus franchement cette fois-ci, mais mon plaisir fut de courte duré. Zayn me laissa sortir de l'étreinte de ses bras pour que je me penche à nouveau au-dessus de la toilette. Il retint mes cheveux d'une main et fit des cercles avec l'autre dans mon dos. Après avoir essuyer ma bouche, j'actionnai la chasse d'eau et lorsque je me réinstallai sur Zayn, il me tendit un verre d'eau pour que je me rince la bouche.

-Merci.

Je pris une gorgé que je recrachai dans la toilette, puis j'avalai la deuxième. Zayn se déplaça doucement pour s'accoter au mur et il ouvrit les jambes pour que je m'installe contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et je fermai les yeux.

-Je vais mieux...Mais je suis épuisée.  
-Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans ton lit ou tu préfères rester ici?  
-J'ai encore trop mal au cœur pour aller dans mon lit... Mais tu peux y aller toi. Je vais mieux.  
-Arrête...

Je me tus et fermai les yeux. La lumière m'aveuglais.

-Zayn, est-ce que tu peux fermer la lumière, s'il te plait?, demandai-je, gênée.

Il me poussa doucement pour se lever et alla éteindre le plafonnier. Mais, pour qu'on continue de voir quelque chose, il alla ouvrir la lumière dans la chambre et laissa la porte ouverte. Il revint et s'installa dans la même position, caressant mes cheveux légèrement mouillés par la sueur.

Je remontai mes genoux sur mon ventre et je trouvai une position confortable, m'accotant sur Zayn.

-Tu es bien?, me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui. Je ne t'écrase pas trop?  
-Pas du tout.

Je fermai les yeux et j'essayai de régulariser ma respiration sur celle de Zayn. Je dû y arriver puisque je tombai dans un demi sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. J'en sorti environ une heure plus tard, toujours dans la même position.

-Tu es réveillée?

J'hochai la tête. J'avais très froid, mais je sentais mon front brûler.

-Tu as réussi à dormir un peu, demandai-je faiblement.  
-Tu as été secouée de cauchemars et tu tremblais, je t'ai veillé. Tu dois faire de la fièvre. Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour retourner dans ton lit?

J'hochai la tête et me levai, aidé de Zayn. Rendue debout, un mal de tête me prit et je soupirai.

-Maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête.

Zayn embrassa le dessus de mes cheveux et me guida jusqu'à mon lit. Il m'aida à m'y étendre et me dit qu'il revenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour avec de l'aspirine, la poubelle vide de la salle de bain, un verre d'eau et une débarbouillette d'eau froide. Il me tendit un coton-waters que j'enfilai rapidement et il se glissa dans les draps tout contre moi.

-Je ne veux pas te contaminer...  
-Tu fais très probablement une indigestion, ma sœur en a déjà fait une. Tu n'es pas contagieuse.

Il me regarda, soudainement gêné.

-Mais je peux dormir dans mon lit si tu es mal à l'aise...

Je secouai la tête et me blottis contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il sourit et me serra. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux en chantonnant distraitement une de leur chanson. J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère me manquait atrocement.

-Hey, tu pleures?, murmura-t-i, inquiet. Tu as mal quelque part?  
-Ma mère me manque.

Il me serra plus fort.

-Tu vas la revoir bientôt...  
-Je déteste être malade lorsqu'elle n'est pas là pour prendre soin de moi. Tu es génial, ce n'est pas le point...  
-Mais je ne suis pas ta mère. Je comprends très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, m'interrompit-il doucement.

Je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Je sentis Zayn déposer la débarbouillette sur mon front et ça me fit du bien. Il serra ma main et je me laissai aller à dormir.

* * *  
_8 juillet ._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?, demanda une voix.  
-Indigestion, elle a passé la nuit à vomir.  
-Tu aurais dû venir me prévenir, j'aurais été là pour elle.  
-J'ai moi aussi des sœurs, Harry. Je sais ce que c'est de prendre soins de quelqu'un lorsqu'il est malade.

Les voix continuaient de parler, mais j'étais toujours dans une espèce de brouillard. J'essayai de me concentrer pour ouvrir les yeux. Après un effort qui me sembla surhumain, je pu apercevoir le visage de Zayn.

-Bon matin, grognais-je.

Je me râclai la gorge et me releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à mon frère. Ma tête me faisait toujours aussi mal, mais les crampes dans mon ventre avaient disparues. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Comment tu te sens?  
-Comme si j'avais passé la nuit à boire de la vodka, répondis-je.

Il sourit.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

Je lui tirai la langue.

-Il est quelle heure?, demandai-je.  
-7h30.

Je me levai, me rendit dans la salle de bain et regardai mon reflet. Bon, j'avais eu des meilleurs jours. Je me brossai les dents et je retournai dans la chambre reprendre ma place près de Zayn. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, lui soufflant un « Merci » sincère. Puis, je regardai mon frère.

-Vous devez partir à quelle heure?  
-La voiture qui nous amène à l'entrevue arrive à 8h30, mais nous devons descendre bientôt pour voir notre styliste.  
-Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous la voir? J'adoooooore le stylisme. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaîîîîîîît!

Mon frère sourit.

-Tu n'étais pas malade, toi?

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine, les bras croisés.

-Pfff, j'ai fais sortir tout le méchant cette nuit. Maintenant, je suis juste épuisée et j'ai mal à la tête. Je ne crois pas pouvoir manger avant un petit moment.

J'entendis Zayn bâiller derrière moi. Il avait de grands cernes et semblait avoir de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je suis désolée...  
-C'est pas grave, je vais me couchai tôt ce soir.

Il me sourit, m'assurant d'un regard qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si notre métisse préféré veut tenir pendant la journée, vous feriez mieux de descendre boire du café. Mais habillez-vous avant.

Il me sourit et quitta notre chambre. Je laissai Zayn aller le premier dans la douche pendant que je préparais mes vêtements et mon sac. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre avec laquelle il se frictionnait les cheveux, je le dévisageai. Il était beau. Il surprit mon regard et me sourit, moqueur. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la salle de bain, lui lançant un « pff » en passant près de lui sous son rire.

La salle de bain était pleine de buée et il en émanait toujours l'odeur masculine du gel douche de Zayn. Je barrai la porte et me déshabillai avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude qui détendit mes muscles. Je me dépêchai de me savonner, sachant que je devais descendre bientôt. Je m'enroulai dans la serviette de bain, m'habillai et séchai rapidement mes cheveux avec le séchoir. Je les laissai tomber sur mes épaules, plats, et je me mis rapidement du mascara avant de sortir de la salle de bain, habillée d'un short en jean pâle et d'un t-shirt blanc tout simple. Je fouillai dans ma valise pour trouver un long collier, puis je me tourner vers Zayn qui se regardait dans le miroir.

-Prête!

Il m'ignora, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet et me prit la main pour sortir de la chambre. Je n'eus que le temps de prendre mon sac et mes sandales avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

Je regardai autour de moi, impressionnée. Il y avait une table pleine de vêtements de différent style et la styliste du groupe, Caroline Watson, leur faisait essayer pleins de choses. Quant à moi, j'essayais de m'effacer, ne voulant pas déranger sa concentration.

-Parfait les gars, vous êtes super. Vous pouvez y aller, la voiture vous attends. Ne sortez pas sans Paul.  
-Oui maman, se moqua gentiment Louis avant de s'éclipser.

Euh. Et moi, je fais quoi? Malaise. C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que je regrette que Danielle ait des obligations...

Les quatre garçons suivirent Louis, me laissant seule avec Caroline qui s'occupait de ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce.

Bon. Je crois que partir subtilement, ce ne serait pas très correcte. Je m'approchai donc de Caroline, gênée.

-Voulez-vous de l'aide...?

Elle leva la tête, s'apercevant de ma présence.

-Hey! J'ignorais que tu étais toujours là! Bien sûr, peux-tu mettre ces vêtements dans ces valises?  
-Oui, sans problème.

Je m'occupai de mettre des Blazers et des cardigans dans deux valises différentes pendant que Caroline me posait des questions.

-Alors, Harry me disait que tu es sa sœur?  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'accompagner ici?  
-J'ai passé une année en France et je ne suis revenue que très récemment. Comme je ne travaille pas, Harry m'a proposé de venir passer du temps avec lui et les gars à Londres. J'ai rencontré Danielle et je vais rester ici avec elle pour l'aider à donner des cours de danse.  
-Tu danses?  
-Depuis quelques semaines seulement. En fait, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je vais faire plus tard...  
-C'est normal, à ton âge. Et être entourée de tout ce monde qui occupe déjà un emploi, ça ne doit pas t'aider davantage.  
-Non, pas tellement. J'aimerais être comme Danielle et les garçons et faire ce qui me passionne, mais j'ignore ce qui me passionne. Je ne suis pas beaucoup avancée...

Elle sourit.

-Laisse-toi du temps. Un jour, tu vas faire quelque chose, voir quelqu'un ou aller quelque part et tu vas avoir un flash.  
-Et si je n'en ai jamais?  
-Tu vas en avoir un. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Dans mes yeux? Si elle le disait...

Je terminai de répartir les vêtements dans les valises et je m'occupai des souliers. Puis, lorsque tout fut terminé, je l'aidai à aller les ranger dans un coin.

-Est-ce que vous ne vous occupez que des One Direction?  
-Je suis parfois appelée pour des tapis rouges ou des galas, mais je me concentre principalement sur eux. C'est un travail à temps plein et je dois les suivre partout.  
-Je suppose que ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour une vie stable...

J'avais un peu de regret en disant cette phrase. Je ne trouvais pas que mon frère avait une vie stable et je me disais que la mienne ne le serait jamais complètement non plus. Mes enfants ne pourront pas voir leur oncle aussi souvent qu'ils le voudront et mon frère sera un père absent.

-Tu semble un peu triste en me demandant ça, je me trompe?  
-Je me dis juste... La vie de mon frère ne sera jamais vraiment stable. J'ai peur qu'il passe à côté de bien des choses. La vie de famille et tout ça. Et ça va m'affecter, même si je finis par être professeur dans ma petite ville.  
-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai un mari. Il est écrivain, donc il peut me suivre lorsque je me promène un peu partout. Nous avons une maison, bien sûre, mais nous aimons trouver des gîtes, des auberges et des endroits romantiques pour nous loger. Nous avons aussi des amis un peu partout et mon emploi nous offre un logis lorsque je suis en déplacement. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une situation très stable, mais elle nous convient très bien. Nous prévoyons même de fonder une famille bientôt.

Je souris. Peut-être, après tout, est-il possible de combiner la carrière de nos rêves et la vie de famille que nous voulions. Suffis juste de trouver la bonne personne.

Je pris congé de Caroline quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur plus léger. Je décidai d'aller faire une petite sieste en attendant Danielle qui devait venir me chercher en début d'après-midi pour aller voir le local de danse.

* * *

_10 juillet ._

-Bon. Alors, c'est ici qu'on se quitte.

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras, le serrant longtemps. Il allait me manquer, c'est sûr, mais je devais m'habituer à ces séparations. Elles allaient être de plus en plus fréquentes.

-Bonne route, les gars. Appelez-moi en arrivant!

Je commençai par prendre Liam dans mes bras, puis le laissai rejoindre ceux de Danielle. Je serrai Niall, lui murmurant à l'oreille de croire en lui, puis je rejoignis l'étreinte puissante de Louis qui manqua m'étouffer.

-Je veux pas te quitter, Lilounette.  
-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, Tomlinson, soufflai-je doucement.

Il me lança un regard triste, mais il savait que j'avais raison. Je quittai ses bras à regret, mais Zayn le remplaça rapidement, m'étreignant de ses bras réconfortant.

-Tu vas me manquer, ma belle.  
-Toi aussi. Je sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi... Prend bien soin de Niall.  
-Compte sur moi.

Je fermai les yeux, puis il me délivra. Je reculai, pris la main de Danielle et les regardai s'engouffrer dans leur voiture, partant sans savoir lorsque nous nous reverrons.

* * *  
Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Indigestion pour Lily, mais Zayn est là pour l'aider. Séparation avec les OneD, mais c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour Lily! Que pensez-vous de la styliste du groupe? Dans quoi est-ce que vous verrez étudier Lily?  
Voulez-vous la suite?  
Laissez vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais!

Lot of loves .

Lily .


	13. Chapter 13

_15 juillet ._

Les 5 jours qui avaient passés depuis le départ des garçons n'étaient pas restés vides. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me morfondre et même si la présence de Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall et Harry me manquait beaucoup, j'avais beaucoup de chose pour m'occuper. Premièrement, il y avait eut mon déménagement. Danielle avait mit de la musique à fond et j'avais déballé mes boîtes dans ma chambre, éparpillant mes effets personnels dans l'appartement. Ensuite, il y avait eut la danse. Nous avions dansé, mis au point les cours, visité le local et puis prévu l'endroit pour nos 120 petites filles. Les cours démarraient le lendemain à 16h et nous étions prêtes.

Du côté des hommes de nos vies, ils nous avaient téléphonées lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et quelques fois ensuite. Ils étaient très occupés et nous aussi.

J'étais présentement avec Danielle dans un taxi nous menant au local de danse. C'était notre dernière répétition avant demain.

-Tu crois que tout est prêt?, demandai-je.  
-Oui, j'en suis sûre.  
-J'espère juste que les petites filles ne seront pas meilleures que moi...  
-Tu es excellente, arrête.

Elle me sourit et je lui tirai la langue. Je n'étais pas excellente. J'avais fais des progrès, certes. Mais de là à dire que j'étais excellente...

« ... you don't know you're beautiful, oh oh!, that's what makes you beautiful... »

-Montez le volume, s'il vous plaît, cria Danielle au chauffeur de taxi qui s'exécuta immédiatement.

De mon côté, je composai précipitamment le numéro de mon frère qui répondit à la 2e sonnerie.

-Hey, salut Lys!  
-Écoute!

Je mis le téléphone sur main libre et je l'approchai des caisses de son.

-C'est votre chanson, Harry! Elle passe à la radio!

J'entendis des cris de joie de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il devait lui aussi être passé en mode main libre. Lorsque la chanson se termina, je repris le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Alors, comment tu trouves ça? Elle sonne bien?  
-J'ai adoré!, m'exclamai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Je suis content que tu dises ça, même si tu n'es pas très objective. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas pareille à la radio qu'en studio.  
-Elle est géniale, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il eut un léger silence et mon frère reprit la parole.

-Je voulais t'appeler justement...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Nous revenons à Londres pour des entrevues, le photoshoot de l'album et d'autres petits trucs.  
-Quand?  
-Demain.

Je criai de joie, me tournant vers Danielle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Même réaction que moi.

-Vous allez rester longtemps?  
-Aucune idée, tout va dépendre de notre manager... Mais nous songeons peut-être à prendre un appartement.  
-Vous allez habiter... Tous les cinq ensemble?

Je vis le regard paniqué de Danielle. Elle aussi croyait que ces 5 là dans la même maison sans surveillance, ça ne pouvait que faire beaucoup de désordre.

-Nous ne savons pas encore... Peut-être que Louis et moi allons nous prendre quelque chose ensemble. Je crois que Liam veut en parler avec Danielle aussi.  
-Okaie, de toute façon, nous allons pouvoir en parler demain. Je dois y aller, mon taxi vient d'arriver. Passe le bonjour au boys!  
-D'accord, je te rappelle pour te dire l'heure de notre arrivée.

Je raccrochai pendant que Danielle payait le taxi. Une fois dehors, elle me demanda des éclaircissements.

-Alors, ils vont habiter tous les cinq ensemble?  
-Aucune idée! Harry a dit qu'il allait peut-être prendre quelque chose avec Louis et que Liam voulait t'en parler avant de prendre une décision.

J'évitai de la regarder. Si elle décidait d'aller habiter avec Liam, chose très normale, je me retrouverais à la rue. Difficile d'habiter dans l'appartement _de son oncle_ si elle n'y était plus. Encore une fois, Danielle sembla lire dans mes pensés.

-Ne t'inquiète-pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te force à aller vivre avec Harry et Louis.

Je souris et m'imaginai partager la vie de ces deux là. Je les adorais, mais juste voir l'état de leur chambre d'hôtel et j'avais un peu moins le goût de vivre avec eux.

-Merci, tu es ma sauveuse.

Elle sourit à son tour et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Si Liam me propose d'habiter avec lui, je vais voir. Il y a de la place pour deux personnes dans l'appartement de mon oncle en plus de toi, tu pourrais faire de la place à Niall et/ou Zayn. Ou bien tu habites toute seule. Ou Liam vient vivre avec moi et tu prends sa place avec les garçons. Ou bien tu habites avec moi et Liam chez mon oncle. Tu vois, il y a pleins d'options. Arrête de t'en faire.

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle débarrait la porte du studio. Elle avait raison, encore une fois.

* * *

_16 juillet ._

-Coucou!  
-Hazza!

Je me jetai dans les bras de mon frère et il me fit tourner. Puis, il me reposa par-terre et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-C'est bon de te revoir.  
-Même chose pour moi!

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour voir Louis, un grand sourire dans le visage.

-Viens ici ma Lilounette!

Il ouvrit grand ses bras et me souleva pendant que je lâchais un petit cri de surprise.

-Tu m'as manqué, Tomlinson.  
-Tu sais que t'es la seule qui m'appelle comme ça? Et tu sais quoi? J'adore ça.

Je lui souris. Il savait aussi bien que moi que j'aimais bien l'entendre dire « Lilounette », mais jamais je ne l'aurais avoué à voix haute.

-Et moi?

Je me retournai à nouveau, découvrant Niall avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui sautai au cou, manquant de le faire tomber.

-Tu m'as manqué! Comment tu vas?  
-Très bien, surtout maintenant que tu es là, me dit-il en souriant.

Je remarquai quelque chose.

-Niall, tu as des broches?!

Il ferma la bouche d'un coup.

-Ouais, il se les ait faites poser il y a deux jours...

Je me tournai vers Zayn qui attendait lui aussi son câlin. Au lieu de ça, je le frappai plusieurs fois au bras.

-Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
-Je t'avais dis de lui faire attention! Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'aimais pas tes dents, Niall? Non, pire que ça. _Elles_ n'aimaient pas tes dents.

Il me fixa d'un regard coupable.

-Je le savais.

Je me retournai, déçue, et j'entrai dans le bloc appartement dans lequel j'habitais désormais.

Bon. Vous vous dites que j'ai réagis excessivement. Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose. Je DÉTESTE les gens qui sont méchants. Je déteste les gens qui utilisent Twitter pour dire des choses horribles à des gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. Et j'aurais voulu que Niall soit épargné de tout ça. Le voir changer pour plaire à ces personnes horribles me déplaisait au plus haut point. Il était tellement sensible! Je savais qu'il était celui qui était le plus atteint par les critiques, surtout que les gens semblaient se passer le mot pour le détester.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'irai m'excuser plus tard. À Zayn aussi. Je regardai l'heure sur mon cadran : 14h23. Danielle avait prévu partir vers 15h pour nous laisser du temps pour nous préparer. Ce soir, les deux cours allaient être calmes. Nous ne faisions que rencontrer les élèves, les parents, faire un tour de présentation, leur dire ce que nous allions leur montrer pendant l'été et leur faire une petite démonstration. C'est cette partie qui me stressait.

Je me mis à faire notre routine dans ma tête, me préparant à ne rien oublier. Soudain, quelqu'un s'installa près de moi sur mon lit. Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux. Niall.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me coller à lui. Il semblait tellement abattu!

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Niall. J'ai mal réagis. C'est juste que... Ça me fait mal de te voir changer à cause de personnes qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que dire des méchancetés gratuites à des gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. Quelle est la prochaine étape? Les cheveux?

Je surpris son regard gêné.

-Tu fais ça et je ne te parle plus, Niall Horan. Toi, sans tes cheveux blonds, ce n'est pas toi. D'accord, Blondinette?  
-On dirait entendre Zayn, sourit-il.

Je lui fis un câlin.

-Tu me pardonnes?, demandai-je  
-Bien sûr!

Je lui souris et il se remit sur ses pieds.

-Bon, je t'envoie Zayn. Il t'en veut un peu, je crois.

Et merde. Il me restait exactement 18 minutes pour me faire pardonner. Bonne chance, surtout sachant que Zayn n'était pas la personne qui pardonnait le plus vite...

Niall sortit de ma chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, Zayn entra. Il ne me regarda pas. Aïe.

-Tu voulais me parler?, demanda-t-il.  
-Ouais... Tu veux bien venir ici?

Il s'approcha, les mains dans les poches, et s'installa près de moi sur mon lit.

-Je suis désolée.  
-Je m'en doute bien.  
-Allez Zayn, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu as parlé à Niall et que tu t'en soucis.  
-Et bien on dirait pas!

Je le regardai, choquée. Il avait haussé la voix et me fixait, en colère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas là seule à te soucier de Niall, Lily. Vous êtes super amis, d'accord. Mais je le connais depuis presque un an et demi. J'ai toujours été là pour lui et ça ne changera pas seulement parce que tu es là.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continue. Il semblait avoir fini.

-Je suis désolée, Zayn. C'est juste que tous ces commentaires méchants, le voir changer comme ça à cause d'eux... Je veux juste le protéger, mais je ne dis pas que toi, tu t'en fiches. Zayn, tu as ta propre vie à gérer, tes propres critiques, ta propre carrière. J'ai juste ça à faire, moi, être là. Et je ne vis pas ce que vous vivez, c'est parfois utile d'avoir un regard extérieur. Et je suis une fille.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Je te pardonne... à une condition.  
-Laquelle?  
-Tu me donnes un vrai câlin de bienvenu.

Je me précipitai dans ses bras, retrouvant leur chaleur si réconfortante.

-On oublie?  
-On oublie, ma belle.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

-Et puis, ton grand-père?  
-Je suis allé le voir il y a deux jours à l'hôpital. Il va beaucoup mieux.  
-Je suis contente d'apprendre ça.

Il me fit un beau sourire et j'eus soudainement un peu plus chaud.

-LILYYYYYY!

Je me levai. Il était 15h00.

-Je dois y aller, Zayn. On se voit tantôt!  
-Tu vas être géniale.

Il embrassa ma joue et j'empoignai mon sac de sport, direction la salle de danse.

* * *

_17 juillet ._

-J'ai parlé avec Liam hier...

Je me tournai vers Danielle qui finissait de pousser les barres de danse vers le mur.

-Il a dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'on habite ensemble.

Je hochai de la tête, lui signifiant de poursuivre.

-Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait venir habiter avec nous deux, chez mon oncle. Est-ce que ça te dérange? Sinon, tu peux sûrement prendre sa place chez Niall et Zayn, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes. Nous avons du plaisir ensemble, non?

J'y pensai un moment. Liam était gentil et je savais que je n'aurais pas de difficultés à bien cohabiter avec lui. La seule chose qui me dérangeait était le fait de vivre avec un couple.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, je serais super contente qu'il vienne habiter avec nous! Il va juste falloir fixer des règles...  
-Comme quoi, par exemple?  
-Si tu mets ta musique fort dans ta chambre le soir, je mets mes écouteurs, souris-je.

Elle me lança une serviette, toute rouge.

-Ouais bon, on verra, grogna-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Il arriverait quand?  
-Demain dans la journée, le groupe n'a rien de prévu.  
-Okaie! Il va falloir faire un peu de ménage... Ranger nos vêtements qui traînent dans le salon depuis le dernier lavage, par exemple.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche arrière et je répondis :

-Oui allo?  
-Salut Lys!  
-Hazza, comment ça va?  
-Bien et toi?  
-Super!  
-Ta journée est terminée?  
-Ouaip, je ramasse avec Danielle.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut débarquer chez vous ce soir?

Je posai la question à Danielle qui m'assura qu'ils étaient le bienvenu.

-Bien sûr! Est-ce que vous passez nous prendre au studio ou on se rejoint à l'appartement?  
-Nous sommes en route pour le studio, soyez prêtes dans 10 minutes!  
-Okaie, à tantôt!

Il raccrocha et j'annonçai à Danielle qu'il nous restait 10 minutes.

-Si nous n'avons pas fini, ils attendront!

Je souris. J'étais complètement d'accord avec elle.

* * *

-Wow, j'ignorais que tu portais des choses aussi sexy!

Je me retournai d'un coup. Louis avait la tête dans notre panier de linge propre et il s'amusait à montrer les sous-vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Et il n'avait pas prit les plus...sages, disons le.

-Tomlinson, rends-moi ça!  
-C'est à toi? Évidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que Danielle ne portait pas ce genre de sous-vêtements...  
-Tomlinson..., menaçai-je.  
-Viens le chercher, Lilounette!

Je me jetai sur Louis, bousculant mon frère qui était assis tout près. Les garçons avaient pris place sur le divan pendant que j'allais ranger mon sac de sport dans ma chambre.

-TOMLINSON!

Je l'entendis exploser de son rire enfantin et je le rouai de coups de poings.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe!  
-Fais pas ta chocotte, je ne frappe même pas fort.

Bon. Un demi mensonge, peut-être? Il n'avait qu'à me redonner les sous-vêtements!

C'est ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Merci!

Je pris le panier et le tendis à Danielle qui venait de descendre de sa chambre.

-Je t'avais dis de ramasser tes vêtements, murmurai-je.  
-Désolée...

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et elle se leva pour aller ranger ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Louis n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre échange.

-Alors comme ça, ces vêtements sont à Danielle. Intéressant...

Je ne dis rien.

-Liam, tu as tiré le gros lot. Je me doutais bien que ma Lilounette devait toujours porter des sous-vêtements de grands-mères.

Je le frappai à l'épaule et il cria de douleur.

-Ne me cherche pas, Tomlinson, menaçai-je.  
-Agressive en plus. J'adore.

Je secouai la tête, découragée. Ce garçon était dérangé. Dérangé ET maso.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?, demandai-je aux autres garçons.  
-Un film?, proposa Niall.

Danielle, qui était revenue, appuya l'idée.

-Reste plus qu'à trouver le film...  
-Je vais aller au club vidéo avec Harry!, cria Louis.  
-Oh que non, Tomlinson. J'ai beaucoup trop peur de ce que vous pourriez louer. Il vous faut de la surveillance..., m'exclamai-je.

Zayn se porta volontaire pour aller louer le film avec Louis et Harry pendant que Danielle et Niall faisait du pop-corn. Je restai donc avec Liam dans le salon. Il me fixait et semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je savais le sujet qu'il voulait aborder, mais comme il ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer la discussion, je le fis :

-Danielle m'a dit que tu lui as proposé d'habiter ici...

Il sembla gêné. Il devait penser que j'allais lui dire que je n'étais pas d'accord.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis totalement d'accord, souris-je.

Il souffla, soulagé.

-Je ne savais pas si Danielle t'en avais parlé...Elle voulait absolument le faire elle-même, elle m'en aurait voulu.

Je souris. Je savais très bien que Danielle était incapable de lui en vouloir très longtemps.

-Je suis contente que tu viennes habiter ici.

Il me sourit à son tour.

-Ça me touche. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amie fille. Pas non plus beaucoup d'amis tout court, il faut dire. Mais je suis content que tu sois avec nous. Ta présence féminine manquait au groupe. Elle manquait beaucoup à Harry, Niall et Zayn aussi, je crois. Moi, j'ai Danielle. Et Louis... je crois qu'il attend la bonne, tu comprends? Une fille aussi folle que lui, mais qui a les deux pieds bien sur terre. Il ne se fait pas de souci, en attendant.  
-Je comprends. Votre présence manquait beaucoup dans ma vie aussi et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour reprendre le cours « normal » de ma vie lorsque vous allez partir en tournée...  
-Est-ce que Harry t'as dis?  
-Me dire quoi?  
-Et bien nous allons à Xfactor pour chanter What makes you beautiful bientôt. C'est la première fois que nous allons performer sur scène depuis notre élimination de la compétition, c'est gros. Surtout qu'il y a des milliers de téléspectateurs et que ce sera la première fois qu'ils entendront notre single ailleurs qu'à la radio.  
-Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais wow! Je suis fière de vous. J'ai hâte de vous entendre performer en direct!

Il me sourit. J'adore le sourire de Liam. Il est doux, apaisant et réconfortant.

-POP-CORN!

Niall se laissa tomber près de moi, le bol plein de maïs dans les mains. Danielle se blottit contre son copain et il la serra contre lui. Juste au regard qu'il posait sur elle, je pouvais voir comment il l'aimait. Je savais aussi qu'il allait trouver ça très dur d'être séparé d'elle aussi longtemps.

-Danielle, tu as réussi à empêcher Niall de manger tout le pop-corn?, demandai-je, faussement ébahie.  
-Hey!

Niall me frappa doucement le bras et j'éclatai de rire. La bouche pleine de pop-corn, il me sourit. Il était adorable.

-Nous avons le film!

Je sursautai. Louis avait presque défoncé la porte et déboulait maintenant dans le salon, une pochette de film dans les mains. Derrière lui suivait Harry, un sourire louche collé au visage et Zayn qui semblait découragé.

-Nonnnnnnn, m'exclamai-je.

Zayn me regarda, me faisant comprendre que ce que je redoutais c'était produit.

-Tu n'as pas été capable de les en empêcher, c'est sa?, demandai-je en le suppliant presque de me dire le contraire.  
-J'ai failli à ma tâche, je suis désolé.

Danielle, Niall et Liam nous regardaient sans comprendre.

-Film d'horreur?  
-Film d'horreur, confirma-t-il.

Mon frère, tout sourire, vint poser ses fesses près de moi, mais je le repoussai.

-T'es un grand malade! Il est hors de question que j'écoute un film d'horreur avec toi près de moi. Tu ne te rappel pas de la dernière fois?

Juste à voir son sourire qui s'élargissait, je savais qu'il s'en rappelait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?, demanda Niall, la bouche pleine de grains de maïs.  
-Monsieur Styles s'est amusé à me faire des sauts tout le long du film. Et même qu'une fois, pendant que j'étais très concentrée sur l'action, il a approché son visage du mien sans que je le vois et il m'a soufflé dans le cou en respirant comme un psychopathe. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur en écoutant un film.

Louis et Harry étaient hilares et les autres se retenaient de rire. J'avoue que l'imaginer était très drôle, mais sur le coup, je m'étais presque fait pipi dessus.

-Je vais m'asseoir près de toi, moi.  
-Même pas en rêve, Tomlinson. Tu es assez malade mental pour faire la même chose, m'écriai-je.  
-Eilleuuuuh! Même pas vrai!

Les cinq autres personnes le regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire « tu te moques de nous? » et il fit un sourire idiot.

-Peut-être un peu.

Zayn le poussa et s'installa près de moi.

-Je vais te protéger des attaques de ces deux enfants, moi.  
-Avec toi d'un côté et Niall de l'autre, je me sens en sécurité. On peut commencer le film!

J'avais dis ça comme si je partais en guerre et Danielle éclata de rire pendant que Louis mettait le DVD dans le lecteur. Harry ferma toutes les lumières et Niall fit passer le bol de pop-corn. Je me recroquevillai en petite boule sur le divan et le générique commença.

-Attend un instant, c'est quoi le film?, demandai-je.  
-Terreur à Wolf Creek.

Je soupirai. J'avais peur que ce soit un de ces massacres d'horreur à la Décadence.

-C'est inspiré de faits réels, cru bon de me préciser mon frère.  
-Comme si j'avais besoin de savoir ça pour avoir peur...

Je le vis sourire dans l'obscurité. Il m'énervait.

* * *

-AHHHHHHH!

Je serrai fort la main de Niall, la tête dans le cou de Zayn. Je détestais ce film, il me donnait la chair de poule. Tout avait l'air trop... vrai, trop horrible.

-Lys, il ne se passe plus rien, tu peux regarder!

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Un hurlement se fit entendre et je les refermai, ne voulant même pas voir ce qui l'avait causé. Je tremblais presque. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder mes amis. Danielle était presque complètement dos à la télé, la tête bien cachée sur le torse de Liam et ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment aimer ce qu'il voyait. Niall était livide et cachait son visage dans un oreiller en tenant ma main qu'il serrait aussi fort que je la serrais. Zayn s'occupait de me rassurer et Louis et Harry... ils étaient captivés par le film et mangeaient du pop-corn en regardant les filles se faire torturer. Non mais QUI pouvaient bien manger en regardant ça, hein? Même Niall avait délaisser le bol de maïs.

-Vous êtes des grands MALADES, m'écriai-je.

Louis et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. C'était sûr, je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit.

Je me tournai, suppliante, vers Danielle.

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir, hein Dani?  
-Évidemment!  
-Une seconde, il est hors de question que je retourne chez moi après avoir écouter ça, je reste dormir ici, s'exclama Niall.

« AAHHHHHHH! »

Je cachai ma tête dans le cou de Niall cette fois. Les hurlements de la jeune fille me donnaient des frissons. Plus jamais je ne laissais Louis et Harry décider du film que nous allions écouter. Plus jamais.

* * *

95 minutes de film plus tard, le générique déroulait. Danielle se dépêcha d'aller rouvrir les lumières et je me levai pour me dégourdir. Être crispée de peur durant autant de temps, ça endoloris les muscles, je vous assure!

-La prochaine fois, nous écoutons un film bien tranquille. Le concert en 3D des Jonas Brothers, par exemple!

J'entendis des râlements venant des garçons et je leur tirai la langue.

-Vous ne connaissez rien, bon.

Danielle passa son bras autour de mon coup.

-On l'écoutera ensemble beauté!  
-Onh, je t'adore.

Je lui fis un câlin.

-Bon, les gars, on y va? Moi et Harry, nous emménageons tôt demain!, s'écria Louis.  
-Haha, es-tu malade? Je ne mets pas un pied dehors après ce film, décréta Niall.  
-Tu peux rester dormir avec moi, lui assurai-je.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant. Il allait me rassurer cette nuit.

-Et moi?, demanda Danielle.  
-Je vais rester pour te protéger, souris Liam.

Danielle l'embrassa pour le remercier et elle prit le bol de pop-corn pour le ramener dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, je disais bonne nuit à mon frère, à Louis et à Zayn.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je la barrai, puis je fermai les lumières du salon. Je dis bonne nuit à Danielle et à Liam qui discutaient autour de l'îlot dans la cuisine et je traînai Niall jusque dans ma chambre.

-Retourne-toi, je vais me changer.

Il s'exécuta et j'enfilai rapidement mes culottes de pyjama et mon débardeur. Je nouai mes cheveux en chignon et je lui laissai la chambre pendant que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Lorsque je revins, Niall était assis dans mon lit, sous les couvertures.

-Dépêche-toi de revenir, j'ai encore les images horribles de ce film dans la tête, bouda-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et fermai la lumière et la porte avant de me rendre tant bien que mal jusqu'à mon lit.

-Aïe, c'était ma jambe.

Je ris en trébuchant sur quelque chose de mou.

-Ça, c'était mon ventre.

Je finis par me rendre près de Niall et je me glissai sous les couvertures, collant mes pieds froids sur ses jambes chaudes.

-Hey, c'est froid!, dit-il en essayant de se tasser.

Je souris et colla ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu sens bon, Niall Horan.  
-Merci! Toi, tu as les pieds gelés.

Je souris à nouveau et fermai les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, blondinet.  
-Bonne nuit Liz.  
-Liz?  
-C'est ton nouveau surnom. Zayn t'appelle « ma belle », Harry, c'est « Lys » et Louis te surnomme « Lilounette ». Pour moi, c'est « Liz ».  
-D'accord, ça me va!  
-Ah mais je ne te demandais pas ton avis.

Je lâchi un « pff » pendant qu'il passait son bras sur mon ventre. Cette fois-ci, il eut vraiment un silence et je m'endormis.

* * *  
Voilà le chapitre 13 :) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du retour des garçons ? Tout s'enchaîne rapidement , le déménagement au prochain chapitre ! Lily qui est déçue de Niall et qui se chicane avec Zayn... Que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? Exagérée ? Correcte ? Soirée cinéma , comment avez-vous trouvé ce moment ?  
Laissez-moi vos impressions , bonnes ou mauvaises :)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 :_

_27 juillet ._

Le temps passait vite. Les garçons travaillaient toute la journée pendant que je me prélassait sur le balcon avec Danielle sur une couverture, un livre à la main et un maillot de bain comme seul vêtement. Ensuite, nous nous préparions et nous allions donner nos cours de danse. Tout se passait bien de ce côté là. Après, nous finissions souvent la soirée à un des trois appartements, souvent le notre. Après tout, celui de Zayn et Niall était le plus petit et celui de Harry et Louis, le plus bordélique.

Aujourd'hui, les gars avaient la journée dans la studio de Xfactor pour se préparer pour le spectacle de demain soir. Je savais qu'ils étaient très stressés. Ce n'était pas la même chose chanter en dansant sur une scène et chanter devant un micro sans bouger. Ils devaient performer vers 20h45. Danielle et moi ignorions si nous allions pouvoir arriver à temps. Nous devions fermer le local après s'être changées, sauter dans un taxi, aller jusqu'aux studios et enfin, passer la sécurité.  
Le tout en 45 minutes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas transplanner, déjà? Ah oui, le monde moldu. Pfff.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant nous et je vis mon frère me sourire à travers la fenêtre du côté passager. Il la fit descendre et nous cria qu'ils nous attendaient. Danielle barra la porte du studio et nous courûmes jusqu'à la voiture de Louis, sous la pluie.

-Et puis, et puis?! Comment c'était?, demandai-je, toute excitée.  
-Ça s'est bien passé, répondit Louis.

J'essayais de croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur, mais il l'évitait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mon frère ne disait rien.

-Hazza?

Aucune réponse. Louis m'envoya finalement un regard me disant de laisser tomber, ce que je fis. Le trajet se termina en silence et Louis se gara dans le stationnement de notre immeuble. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et il sortit, suivit de Danielle. Je savais que mon frère allait resté dans la voiture. Il faisait toujours ça. J'attendis donc d'être seule avec lui pour me contorsionner et prendre la place de conducteur de Louis. Je me tournai vers mon frère qui regardait toujours dehors.

-Hazza...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Rien. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
-Moi je veux. C'est demain, tu ne dois pas être comme ça. Allez...  
-Je ne réussirai pas. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi con. M'inscrire à Xfactor et croire que j'avais des chances de réussir.  
-Mais..Tu AS réussi! Tu es dans un groupe, vous avez signez et tout!  
-Je suis bon pour chanter des reprises. Mais je ne sais pas chanter mes propres chansons. Je vais mener le groupe à sa perte, Lys.

Je fis comme je pu pour passer par dessus le bras de vitesse et le frein à main. Je le forçai à m'accepter sur ses genoux et je glissai ma main dans la sienne.

-Hazza, les gars t'adore. Peu importe si tu fausses, peu importe si tu te plantes, ils vont être là. Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète.  
-Mon solo. Je ne l'ai jamais fait en bougeant, je manque de souffle. Je vais devoir économiser mon air pour pouvoir le faire comme il faut. Je dois réussir. Sinon, c'est comme si je les laissais tomber.

Je me serrai contre lui, lui assurant que les gars allaient comprendre, que ce n'était pas comme s'il les laissait tomber, qu'il allait y arriver.

-Et si tu n'y arrive pas, tu vas avoir plein d'autres chances pour le faire. Ce n'est pas comme lors de votre entrevue à la maison des juges! Oui, c'est la première fois que vous allez performer votre nouveau single. Et alors? Il faut bien une première fois quelque part! Les fans l'adorent déjà, elle est sur toutes les radios! Ce n'est pas une petite performance de rien du tout qui va ruiner votre carrière.

Il me regarda.

-Tu dois avoir raison.  
-J'ai toujours raison, tu sais bien.

Il sourit timidement.

-Yeah! Tu souris!

Il sourit un peu plus et j'ouvris la porte de la voiture.

-Maintenant, garde ton sourire sur ton visage. Nous allons passer une super belle soirée et demain, tout va bien aller.

Je sortis et lui pris la main pour l'amener dans l'appartement où tous les gars et Danielle nous attendaient.

* * *

_28 juillet ._

-Vite, Danielle!  
-Je fais ce que je peux...Voilà, je suis prête!

Elle embarqua à la hâte dans le taxi à qui j'avais déjà donné l'adresse. J'avertis le conducteur que nous allions nous changer et je sortis une couverture que je dressai derrière les sièges avant pour empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne vois pas par la vitre arrière, mesdemoiselles.  
-Utilisez vos miroirs, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Danielle enleva son ensemble de sport et enfila une robe courte dorée qui s'accordait parfaitement à son teint foncé. Je lui remontai sa fermeture éclaire et lui passai la couverture. Je me changeai pour mettre une robe courte dos nu noire. Elle remit la couverture dans notre sac avec nos vêtements pendant que je glissais mes pieds dans mes talons hauts. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta à une lumière rouge, nous nous dépêchâmes de nous maquiller. Puis, Danielle secoua ses cheveux et j'enlevai la pince qui retenait les longues boucles que j'avais fais précédemment au fer à friser. Pour des filles qui s'étaient arrangées à l'arrière d'une voiture, le résultat était stupéfiant. Danielle m'attacha un collier et je lui mis un bracelet.

-C'est le bracelet que Liam m'a donné à ma fête l'année dernière, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
-Il est vraiment fabuleux.

Elle me sourit et le taxi s'immobilisa. Je me dépêchai de payer le conducteur, ajoutant un pourboire généreux, puis nous sortîmes. Nous avions notre gros sacs, mais Louis avait dit que nous allions pouvoir le laisser en coulisse. Nos pass VIP dans le cou, nous passâmes la sécurité sans difficultés. Je laissai notre sac dans la loge qu'on m'indiquait, puis Danielle me tira pour qu'on rejoigne la salle. Mais, la musique de « What makes you beautiful » commençait déjà à résonner. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Danielle, connaissant ces genre de spectacle, nous trouva une place en coulisse sans difficulté. Les doigts croisés, j'attendis le solo de mon frère.

_-Baby you light up my world like nobody else..._

Je saisi la main de Danielle et fermai les yeux. Il était essoufflé, il n'avait pas assez prêté attention à sa respiration. J'ouvris mes yeux à temps pour voir les gars lui donner une tape dans le dos, mais je savais aussi bien qu'eux que le spectacle devait continuer. La chanson se termina très bien et ils firent leur salut devant une foule délirante. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en coulisse, Louis, Niall et Zayn me sautèrent dessus et Liam alla embrasser Danielle. Mon frère passa devant nous sans rien dire. Mon cœur se serra et je le vis disparaître.

-Je vais aller lui parler, me dit Louis.

Je hochai de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Niall me serra contre lui et je lui murmurai à l'oreille qu'il avait été fabuleux. Je pris Zayn dans mes bras ensuite, lui chuchotant le même compliment. Louis revint, le regard sombre.

-Il ne veut parler à personne, il est enfermé dans la loge...

Je poussai un peu les trois gars pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte fermée. Je cognai un petit coup.

-Louis, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas parler.  
-C'est moi, Hazza.

Il eut un silence. Un long silence. Je me laissai glisser contre la porte, attendant que mon frère dise quelque chose. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je manquai tomber. Je me retins à temps avec ma main et je me relevai, laissant mes talons hauts au sol. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. Harry avait été se rasseoir sur le divan et fixait son téléphone, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. J'allai m'asseoir près de lui, ramenant mes jambes près de moi, et je posai mes mains sur son bras.

-Hey, c'est pas grave, vous avez été excellents.  
-Je les ai laissé tomber.  
-Aucun d'entre eux ne t'en veux, Harry. Ils sont tous inquiets pour toi.

Il ne dit rien et je jetai un coup d'oeil à son téléphone qu'il fixait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demandai-je.  
-J'ai tapé « Harry Styles Hate » sur Google. C'est les résultats. Les gens peuvent tellement être méchants...

Il étouffa un sanglot et je le pris dans mes bras. Il mit sa tête sur ma poitrine et je le berçai comme on berce un enfant. Après une dizaine de minutes, il était calmé et reprenait la parole.

-J'ai appelé maman tantôt. Elle me manque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait regardé notre performance et qu'elle est fière de moi. Je pensais que je l'avais déçue, tu vois.  
-Tu sais que maman sera toujours fière de nous. Surtout de toi.  
-Dis pas ça. Elle nous a toujours aimé également, tu le sais.  
-Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... Je ne chante pas devant des millions de personnes. Je n'ai pas signé un contrat de disque de 5 millions de dollars. Tu es sa plus grande source de fierté. Tu es ma plus grande source de fierté.  
-Je suis fier de toi aussi, Lil'. Je t'aime.

J'accotai ma tête contre la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, je vais aller dire aux garçons que tu vas mieux et que tout est correct, d'accord? Ils vont venir et ils vont te dire qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. Tu vas les croire, parce que c'est vrai. Et moi, je vais prendre ton cellulaire pour être sûre que tu ne recommence pas à regarder les messages stupides de méchanceté.  
-Oui chef.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la tempe avant de me lever et d'aller chercher les garçons. Tout se passa comme je l'avais dis et mon frère retrouva le sourire. Moi aussi, par la même occasion.

* * *

Voilà! :) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des craintes d'Harry ? Le spectacle de se passe pas comme prévu et il lit les messages de haine sur twitter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez-moi vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ! :)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 ._

_14 août ._

Je soupirai. Il ne restait que 11 jours avant mon départ et tout cela me déprimait. La popularité des garçons avait déjà atteint un haut niveau en Angleterre et elle commençait doucement à se répandre partout ailleurs. Ils étaient toujours en déplacement et n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir, moi et Danielle. En plus, après nos cours de danse, ils étaient crevés et allaient se coucher tôt.

La cohabitation avec Liam et Danielle se passait très bien. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre avec mes écouteurs pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais nous mangions toujours ensemble lorsque Liam était à l'appartement. Mon bronzage devenait foncé et j'étais beaucoup plus musclée qu'avant. Mon ventre s'était aplati et mes cuisses s'étaient raffermies. Je ne savais pas combien de livres j'avais perdues, ne regardant jamais mon poids. J'avais décidé de me faire couper les cheveux aujourd'hui et Louis avait proposé de prendre quelques heures de sa journée de congé pour m'accompagner. Nous roulions donc dans la voiture louée en direction d'une petite ville en banlieue de Londres où Danielle m'avait dit d'aller.

-Je suis contente de passer l'après-midi avec toi, Lilounette!  
-Moi aussi Tomlinson, souris-je.  
-Je vais être le premier à voir ta nouvelle tête, ça va être génial!  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de rire, sinon je t'éclate.  
-Tu n'oserais pas?  
-Je vais me gêner.

Je lui souris et il éclata de rire. J'adorais passer du temps avec Louis, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire.

Je montai le son de la radio pendant que leur nouvelle chanson jouait. Louis chantait sa partie de What Makes you Beautiful en riant et je fermai les yeux en l'accompagnant. Les cheveux dans le vent, les lunettes solaires sur le nez et la radio au maximum, j'étais heureuse. Je ne pensais plus à mon choix de carrière ni à la séparation inévitable avec toutes les merveilleuses personnes que je côtoyais désormais à tous les jours. Profiter du moment présent, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça.

* * *

-Lily?

J'ouvris les yeux et me retournai vers Louis en souriant...Sourire qui disparût vite en voyant son regard à la limite paniqué. Je baissai la musique.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Louis ralentis et se mis sur l'accotement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta dans un dernier soubresaut.

-Louis...?  
-Euh...Panne d'essence.  
-Tu rigoles? Tu n'as pas fais le plein avant de partir, Tomlinson?  
-Euh, et bien...

Je le frappai au bras, découragée.

-Encore heureux que nous ayons eu le temps d'aller chez la coiffeuse avant!  
-D'ailleurs, tes cheveux sont magnifiques, Lily. Vraiment magnifique.  
-Essaie pas de te racheter, Tomlinson. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?  
-Attendre que quelqu'un passe par ici.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue.

-Bon... Sortons de la voiture alors, ton visage de pop-star va enfin nous servir.

J'ouvris ma portière et je sortis de la voiture. Je descendis mes lunettes solaires sur mon nez et je fis le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Louis. Je me donnai un élan avec mes bras pour m'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, relevant les jambes pour qu'il n'y ait que mes shorts en jeans qui touchent à la tôle.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler les garçons? Ils vont nous attendre, non?

J'acquiesçai et pris mon cellulaire. Je composai le numéro d'Harry, mais il ne répondit pas. J'appelai Niall, même chose. Liam et Zayn étaient également absents, ainsi que Danielle.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont où?, demanda Loui.  
-Je crois que Danielle avait parlé qu'ils allaient à la piscine près de chez nous... Ils doivent tous avoir laissé leur cellulaire dans leur casier.

Je soupirai pendant que Louis venait s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tes cheveux sont vraiment beaux, Lil'.

Je ne répondis rien, ne faisant que lui envoyer un sourire. Mes cheveux, auparavant brun un peu terne, avaient désormais un nouvel éclat chocolaté. Les pointes étaient plus pâles, mais les deux couleurs se mariaient très bien dans un dégradé parfait. À cela s'ajoutait le rafraîchissement de ma coupe de cheveux. Le résultat était superbe et étrangement, il n'y avait pas une trop grande différence. Je n'étais pas méconnaissable.

-Ta nouvelle couleur est presque comme l'ancienne, mais en plus...vif.  
-J'adore ça, Danielle avait raison : ce coiffeur est génial.

Je me laissai glisser en bas de la voiture et me mit à marcher, revenant sur mes pas lorsque je m'éloignais un peu trop. Louis me suivait du regard.

-Encore heureux que ce soit une panne d'essence et pas un pneu crevé, me dit-il alors que je passais près de lui.  
-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas de roue de secours?, demandai-je.  
-Oui, c'est juste que je ne sais pas la changer...

Je pouffai de rire. Alors ça, c'était très drôle.

-J'aurais préféré une crevaison, je suis capable de changer un pneu, moi, dis-je en accentuant le dernier mot.

Je ne reçu qu'un « pfff » en retour, réponse qui me fit éclater de rire.

* * *

-Nous sommes ici depuis combien de temps?

Je jetai un regard à mon cellulaire.

-1 heure.

Il soupira, dépité. Aucune voiture en une heure et mon frère ne répondait pas à son cellulaire.

-Bon, nous allons tromper l'ennui. Je ne chante pas aussi bien que toi, mais allons-y, faisons un duo!

Louis retrouva le sourire et commença à chanter Move Like Jagger, me laissant l'accompagner lors du refrain et me débrouiller pour faire la partie de Christina Aguilera. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis était debout près de la voiture et tapait le rythme de la chanson sur le capot pendant que je dansais en tapant des mains. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai dans une danse à deux. Il me faisait tourner comme dans les films pendant que j'éclatais de rire. Après cette chanson, j'enchaînai avec Call me maybe. Louis me donna la main pour me faire embarquer sur le capot, me regardant le pointer du doigt comme dans le clip.

Nous passâmes tout notre répertoire musical avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête enfin. Nous lui expliquâmes notre problème et il ne se fit pas prier pour aller rapidement nous chercher de l'essence. Pour le remercier, Louis lui signa un autographe (même si le monsieur ignorait totalement qui il était) et lui paya l'essence, puis nous pûmes repartir.

-C'était amusant. On le refait?, dis-je une fois repartis.

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis dans son hilarité. Je remis la radio au bout et j'ouvris ma fenêtre. Les cheveux au vent, je chantais la chanson qui passait en regardant Louis conduire.

* * *

_22 août ._

Je soupirai en mettant du mascara sur mes cils. Ce soir, Louis et Harry avaient invités tout le monde pour une dernière soirée. Comme nous étions samedi soir et que je repartais dans 3 jours, c'était notre dernière chance de fêter fort tous ensemble. Danielle et moi étions en train de nous préparer dans notre salle de bain, nous partageant le miroir. J'étais devenu habituée à tous ces moments avec Danielle. Elle était ma meilleure amie. J'adorais nos soirées sur mon lit à parler, nos après-midi bronzage et nos cours de danse. J'adorais lui raconter mes secrets et l'écouter raconter les siens. J'adorais la faire rire et j'adorais toutes les habitudes que nous avions prises. Les matins où elle me demandait quoi mettre et finissait par se servir dans mon armoire, les soirs où nous étions en retard et où je me maquillais pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents. Les soirées où elle me frisait les cheveux et où j'étirais les siens. Les matins où nous dansions comme des folles en nous préparant. Tout ça allait me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer, soufflai-je en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort.

-Toi aussi! J'aimerais tellement que tu restes ici avec moi. En plus de perdre Liam pendant sa tournée, je te perds toi...  
-Tu ne me perds pas, nous allons skyper tous les soirs. Et puis Liam ne part pas tout de suite... Le début de la tournée n'est que le 10 septembre, non?  
-Oui, mais n'empêche...  
-J'aimerais autant que toi rester ici, mais je dois étudier...  
-Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas des cours par correspondance? Ou bien tu pourrais changer d'école?  
-Ton oncle va revenir bientôt, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Toi, tu as ton appartement tout près, mais moi, je ne peux pas me payer ça. Mais promets-moi de venir me voir souvent.  
-Je te le promets.

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes, la serrant contre moi à nouveau. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

-Bon! On doit se dépêcher, Louis va bientôt venir nous chercher. N'oublie pas tes trucs pour dormir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu mets?  
-Je n'en ai encore aucune idée, toi?  
-Je mets mon legging en faux cuir, une camisole noire et mon petit chandail bedaine à motif léopard par dessus. Avec des talons hauts et quelques bracelets.  
-Je peux t'emprunter ta chemise en dentelle transparente?  
-Bien sûr!

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et revint avec le morceau de vêtement que je lui avais demandé. J'enlevai la robe de chambre que je portais et elle me lança la chemise. Je l'enfilai par dessus mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et je me rendis dans ma chambre pour mettre un jean noir. J'ajoutai quelques gros bracelets dorés et je mis des bottes hautes. Danielle avait plaqué mes cheveux et je m'étais légèrement maquillé en doré. Le tout rehaussait joliment mon bronzage.

-Comment tu me trouves?

Je me tournai vers l'entré de ma chambre où Danielle posait, me montrant sa tenue superbe, ses cheveux naturellement frisé et son maquillage délicat.

-Tu as l'air d'une lionne avec tout ce léopard et avec tes cheveux!  
-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment?, souris-t-elle.  
-Bien entendu! Tu es sublime.

Je sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche arrière et je me rendis près de Danielle pour poser avec elle. Je postai la photo de nous deux sur Facebook et Twitter, puis on cogna à la porte de l'appartement. Je pris rapidement mon sac et Danielle alla ouvrir à Louis.

-Wouah les filles, vous êtes superbes!

Je souris et allai l'embrasser, m'attardant légèrement contre sa joue rugueuse.

-On y va?

Je pris un verre de punch et je me tournai en sentant une main dans le creux de mon dos.

-Hey! C'est maintenant que tu descends?  
-J'avais besoin de temps pour me faire beau.

Je regardai Zayn en souriant. Son chandail blanc sous sa veste de cuir et ses jeans troués lui allaient bien.

-Le Badboy de Bradford, hein?, souris-je.  
-T'as tout compris.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et le pris dans mes bras, respirant son odeur, le nez dans son cou. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha mes hanches, mais je le retins contre moi.

-Tu vas me manquer, Zayn, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Il remit ses mains sur ma taille et me serra fort, longtemps. Lorsque finalement je m'éloignai, j'effaçai discrètement mes yeux et pris une respiration en souriant. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Toi aussi ma belle. Toi aussi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux, nous coupant du monde. Ce fut Niall qui vint briser le moment en passant entre nous pour atteindre le bol de punch. Je pris une gorgé dans mon verre pour me donner contenance et je repartis au salon où Harry et Louis avaient improvisé une piste de danse. Je repris mes esprits et empoignai la main de Danielle qui était assise sur le divan pour l'amener danser avec moi.

* * *

-Ce verre est pouuuuuur... LILY!

Louis s'esclaffa en buvant le huitième verre qu'il me dédiait. Les garçons autour de la table firent la même chose et je souris. Ce genre de soirée allait me manquer. La danse, les blagues, l'alcool, eux...

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, n'est-ce pas Danielle?

Je n'eus aucune réponse puisque depuis quelques minutes, Danielle et Liam s'embrassaient sur le divan. Je souris et demanda à Niall d'aider mon frère à aller se coucher. Niall était beaucoup plus à jeun que Louis et Harry. Pour ma part, je pris Louis par la main et je l'aidai à monter l'escalier, entendant Zayn et Niall se battre avec Harry pour qu'il les suive.

-Lilyyyyyyy, l'escalier bouuuuuuuuge!

Je souris et le poussai d'avantage. Quelques dures minutes plus tard, Louis avait réussit l'épreuve des escaliers. Je le traînai presque jusqu'à son lit, le laissant s'accoter sur moi. Louis nicha sa tête dans mon cou pendant que j'essayais de lui faire passer le cadre de porte.

-Lily...

Son souffle me fit frissonner. Je fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, embrassant plusieurs fois ma peau et se dirigeant vers mes lèvres.

-Lily, murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et le poussai sur son lit.

-Même pas en rêve, Tomlinson, lui dis-je doucement.

Je lui enlevai ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis je le glissai sous les couvertures. Il aurait été déraisonnable de dormir près de lui après ce qui venait de se passer, je fermai donc la lumière après lui avoir soufflé un « bonne nuit ». Je traversai le couloir et tombai sur Zayn qui sortait de la chambre de mon frère.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?, demandai-je en parlant d'Harry.  
-Oui, je crois qu'il dort déjà. Et Louis?  
-Oui, il est en pleine forme.  
-Où est-ce qu'on dort, nous?, demanda-t-il.  
-Liam et Danielle prennent une des chambres d'amis, il en reste une et il reste le sofa.  
-Niall est resté avec Harry. Je peux prendre le divan si tu veux, je te laisse la chambre d'amis.

Je lui pris la main, ne lui laissant pas la peine de protester. Le sofa était très inconfortable, je le savais. J'entraînai Zayn avec moi dans la chambre d'amis et je retirai mes pantalons, mes bijoux et mon chandail pendant qu'il était retourné. Je me glissai dans le lit en sous-vêtements, bientôt rejointe par Zayn qui se colla contre mon dos.

-C'était amusant cette petite fête, murmura-t-il.  
-Oui, j'ai bien aimé.  
-Tu as bu beaucoup de punch?  
-Assez, mais moins que toi, souris-je.

Je me tournai sur le dos et Zayn se releva sur son coude pour me regarder.

-C'est dommage que tu partes dans trois jours...  
-Dommage?  
-Ça va être vide sans toi.  
-Nous allons nous revoir bientôt, entre le moment où vous allez partir d'ici et le début de votre tournée.  
-Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareille. Je ne pourrai plus dormir avec toi comme ça.  
-Je sais... J'ai une idée.

Il sourit, me signifiant de poursuivre.

-Nous pourrions nous envoyer des vidéos?  
-Mmmhh. J'aime ton idée, murmura-t-il, pervers.  
-Pas CE genre de vidéo, crétin!

Je lui frappai l'épaule et il perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant sur le matelas en riant. L'alcool, je vous jure...

-J'ai fais ça avec ma mère lorsque j'étais en France. Tu te filme en train de faire ce que tu veux. Des fois je lui racontais mes journées en faisant mes devoirs, parfois je me filmais en train de faire le souper. Parfois même, je dansais devant ma caméra en faisant la folle. J'étais moi, tout simplement. Ça change de Skype où tu réponds toujours aux mêmes questions et où, après 2minutes, tu ne sais plus quoi dire...  
-C'est une bonne idée!  
-Et comme ça, même si tu as une journée super chargée, tu peux te filmer pendant que tu manges et je vais être heureuse de te voir.

Zayn essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'alcool le rendait somnolant et c'était impossible. Je l'aidai à se coucher et embrassai sa joue. Je me calai contre lui et je rabattis les couvertures sur nous deux.

-Bonne nuit Zayn, murmurai-je.  
-'Nuit.

Je fermai les yeux, heureuse d'être entourée d'autant d'amour.

* * *  
-Lily? Lily, réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux. La pièce tournait légèrement, mais j'étais sûre que mon visage ne ressemblait pas à celui de Zayn. Les yeux bouffis, le regard perdu et les cheveux dans tous les sens, il était adorable. Adorable et magané.

Je me tournai vers Danielle, celle qui m'avait appelée.

-Encore deux minutes...  
-J'aimerais bien, mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Louis?

Je me redressai, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension.

-Et bien il a un air défait et il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il doit te parler. Harry a mal à la tête et et il m'a obligé à venir te réveiller. Désolée, en passant. Tu avais l'air bien.

Elle me montra d'un signe de tête Zayn qui s'était rendormi près de moi et je souris doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de me poser des questions sur ce que je ressentais.

-Pas de soucis. J'arrive, laisse-moi juste un moment pour m'habiller.

Elle me lança le chandail et le short que j'avais prévu pour dormir et je les mis en sortant du lit. Après un dernier regard à Zayn, je suivis Danielle dans la cuisine où Harry, Liam, Niall et Louis étaient attablés autour de la table. Dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, Louis se leva et vint vers moi. Danielle alla prendre sa place, nous laissant seuls.

-Lil...  
-Viens.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai plus loin. Hors de question que mon frère apprenne que son meilleur ami avait essayé de m'embrasser. Une fois sur le balcon de l'appartement, je fermai la porte et me tournai vers Louis qui fixait le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Louis?  
-Je suis désolé pour hier... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'avais bu, tu étais là, tu sentais bon... Je t'aime, Lil'. Mais comme une sœur.

Je lui souris et posai ma main sur la sienne sur la balustrade du balcon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, c'est tout oublié.  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Sûre, Tomlinson. Alors retrouve le sourire!

Il sembla soulagé et remis en place son grand sourire. Tout était arrangé!

* * *  
Voilà la suite ! Panne d'essence , comment avez-vous trouvé ce moment entre Lily et Louis ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la dernière soirée de Lily avec les garçons ? Louis qui essaie de l'embrasser alors qu'il a bu , puis moment entre Lily et Zayn . Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez-moi vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ! :)

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

__  
_25 août ._

Je mis le dernier chandail de mon tiroir dans ma valise et je la fermai en soufflant. Tout ça... Tout ça était terminé.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, mais je ne me retournai pas. À la place, j'essuyai mes yeux en vitesse et me composai un visage.

-Hey, Liz! Tu as terminé?  
-Ouais, cette valise est la dernière.  
-Tu veux de l'aide pour la descendre?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Niall prit donc ma valise et sorti de ma chambre vide. Je posai mon regard une dernière fois autour de moi et repris une grande inspiration. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces temps-ci. Au moins, il y avait quelques bonnes nouvelles.

**FLASHBACK**

Je remontai mes jambes et j'enserrai ma tasse de thé de mes deux mains. Le film que j'écoutais était vraiment intéressant. Un documentaire sur le génocide du Rwanda que personne n'avait voulu écouter avec moi. Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si je me plaignais de ce moment de solitude.

Je reposai ma tasse pendant que le générique défilait. Je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir avant un moment, c'était un film beaucoup trop dur.

Je sursautai en entendant cogner à la porte d'entré. Liam et Danielle étaient au cinéma et les garçons, chacun chez eux. Lequel d'entre eux avait pris le risque de venir me déranger?

J'ouvris la porte et je vis mon frère, accoté d'une main contre le cadre de porte. Il détailla mon pyjama avec un sourire.

-Tu dormais?  
-Non, j'écoutais mon film.  
-Ah oui, ton « film », se moqua-t-il.  
-Tu veux entrer ou pas?

Il me sourit et je le laissai passer. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, et je m'assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes relevées près de moi.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?, demandai-je.  
-J'ai une bonne nouvelle!  
-Laquelle?  
-Et bien je reviens chez nous le 25 août.  
-Hein?, m'exclamai-je.  
-Et bien nous avons 2 semaines de congé avant le début de la tournée et tous les gars retournent chez eux. Donc, je vais venir te pourrir la vie à la maison. Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi vite!

Je criai, heureuse.

-T'es sérieux? Vraiment?

Il sourit pendant que je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me serra fort. J'étais bien. Bien et heureuse.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre. Cette pièce avait accueillit beaucoup de moments heureux et elle allait me manquer. Surtout que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir...

Je me rendis dehors où tous m'attendaient. J'étais la seule, avec mon frère, à partir aujourd'hui. Tous les autres quittaient demain pour rejoindre leur famille.

Je baissai les yeux pendant qu'ils me regardaient venir vers eux. Les adieux, ce n'est pas mon truc...

Je commençai par prendre Niall dans mes bras. Il me serra fort et je le sentis respirer longuement. Lorsque je m'éloignai, je vis qu'il avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Hey... On ne se dit pas adieu pour toujours, je compte bien vous revoir avant que vous ne partiez en tournée.

Il me sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu me promettes, Niall Horan.  
-Oui?  
-Ne revient pas avec les cheveux teints. Sinon, je te les rase pendant ton sommeil. Tu diras que c'est pour ramasser des fonds pour le cancer, ton manager va aimer ça.

Il sourit et j'entendis Louis éclater de rire. Je souris à mon tour et le repris dans mes bras.

-Promis?, demandai-je.  
-Promis.

Je le regardai un moment dans les yeux, lui envoya un dernier sourire et passai dans les bras de Louis. Il me souleva et me fit tourner.

-Tomlinson!

Il me reposa par terre en souriant.

-Oui ma Lilounette?  
-Tu vas me manquer.

Il me sourit en mettant sa main sur ma joue. Il accota nos fronts et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu sais ce qui est mieux qu'un Styles, Lily?  
-Non?  
-Deux Styles.

Je souris.

-Quand t'es là, ton frère prend de la valeur. Je vais donc probablement venir faire un tour chez vous avant de partir en tournée.  
-Promets-moi de m'appeler, de me texter ou de me skyper chaque jour, c'est d'accord?  
-Promis.

Je souris à nouveau et fixai ses lèvres rapidement.

-Bye Tomlinson.  
-À la prochaine Lilounette.

Je pouffai et me détournai de lui. Zayn apparut devant moi, son fameux sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alors, c'est le temps des adieux?  
-Je déteste les adieux. Et avec vous dans ma vie, j'en fais un peu trop à mon goût.

Il sourit franchement et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y blottis doucement, nouant mes mains autour de son cou. Il plaça les siennes dans le creux de mes reins et je fixai son regard.

-Tu m'oublie pas, hein?  
-C'est la promesse que tu veux que je te fasse?  
-Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux que tu me promettes de garder contact.  
-Les vidéos?  
-Le moyen que tu veux. Promis?  
-Promis, souris-t-il.

Je le serrai contre moi, prenant une dernière grande inspiration de son parfum. Puis, avant de flancher, je m'éloignai et passai à Liam.

-Et pour moi, Lily?  
-Prends soin de Danielle.  
-Promis. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander.  
-Je sais.

Je le serrai fort.

-Ta sagesse va me manquer.  
-Ton tact va me manquer, souris-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire pour la première fois de la journée. Mon tact. Très drôle.

Je me tournai vers Danielle. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais elle pleurait. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort. Fort et longtemps.

-On va garder contact, je te le jure. Dès que je viens à Londres, je t'appelle. Tu peux venir à Holmes Chapel quand tu veux. On ne se dit pas adieu...  
-T'as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure.  
-Parce que je vais te manquer autant que tu vas me manquer. Profite de Liam et danse à fond.  
-Je t'aime, Lily.  
-Moi aussi Dani. Je t'ai laissé ce petit haut que tu aimais tant, tu sais, le rouge. Il est sur ton lit.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

-J'ai mis le collier que tu me piquais toujours dans ton sac, on a eut la même idée.

Je la repris dans mes bras et ne la lâchai que lorsque je sentis la main de mon frère sur mon épaule.

-Il faut y aller Lys.  
-Je sais...

Je fis le tour de la voiture et lançai un dernier regard à tous les gens que je laissais derrière moi. J'ouvris la portière et je m'y engouffrai. Harry mit le contact et nous partîmes.

_Narration : Harry Styles_

Ma sœur ne parlait pas depuis que nous avions quitté Londres. Elle avait réussit à ne pas pleurer pendant ces adieux, elle était forte. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, mais elle regardait par la vitre.

-Lys, ça va?

Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis que son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Elle les essuya d'un mouvement rapide du revers de la main.

-Ouais.  
-Ça va aller... Je sais que tu détestes les adieux.  
-Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de refaire la même chose à chaque fois. C'est trop... trop me demander, murmura-t-elle.

Je saisi sa main et la serrai fort.

-Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir.

Elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

_26 août._

-C'est bientôt la fête de Liam...  
-Cool!, m'exclamai-je.

Je me collai davantage près de lui sur le divan, ramenant la couverture sur nos jambes. Ma mère revint de la cuisine avec la théière et trois tasses et s'installa près de moi.

-Maman, est-ce qu'on pourrait inviter les gars à venir passer une journée? En fait, une journée et une nuit... C'est pour l'anniversaire de Liam, demanda mon frère.  
-Quand?  
-Le 29.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes pendant qu'Harry et moi la suppliions du regards.

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte!  
-Ah et Danielle aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier!  
-Bien entendu, souris ma mère.

Je serrai la main de mon frère et ma mère se colla contre nous, volant un peu de notre couverture.

-Quel film est-ce qu'on écoute?, demanda-t-elle.  
-HARRY POTTER, criai-je.

Mon frère et ma mère se regardèrent, découragés, mais souriants.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, va pour Harry Potter. Mais on écoute le cinquième.  
-D'accord Hazza-chéri!

Ma mère alla mettre le DVD et le film commença.

* * *

_28 août._

-Alors, vous arrivez demain?

Louis hocha de la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui parlais depuis 20 minutes et avant, j'avais parlé une demi-heure avec Niall.

-C'est génial!  
-Ce qui est génial, c'est que je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu...  
-Hein?

Je me redressai sur mon lit, amenant mon portable sur mes genoux.

-Harry m'a invité à passer 3 jours avec vous.  
-Yéééééééh!, m'écriai-je.

Je tapai dans mes mains comme une enfant et je l'entendis rire.

-Content que ma présence te rendre à ce point heureuse, Lilounette, souris-t-il, malicieux.

Comme seule réponse, je lui tirai la langue.

-Bon, moi je vais devoir y aller. Je vais me promener avec Éléanor.  
-Okaie, on se voit demain!  
-Bye Tomlinson!

J'arrêtai la caméra après lui avoir soufflé un baiser et je fermai mon ordinateur. Depuis que j'étais rentré à Holmes Chapel, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Éléanor, le reste de mes journées étant consacré à ma famille. Ça faisait du bien de parler de tous et de rien et de retrouver cette complicité qui m'avait manqué durant mon année en France. Danielle me manquait affreusement, mais je lui parlais tous les jours au téléphone.

Je pris mon sac et mis mes souliers, puis je quittai ma chambre.

* * *  
_29 août._

-HEYYYYYYY!

Je sautai dans les bras de Louis qui, à son habitude, me fit tourner en riant.

-Content de te voir, Lilounette!

Je lui plaquai un baiser sur la joue et m'éloignai un peu pour laisser mon frère le prendre dans ses bras.

Je pris son sac et rentrai dans la maison, laissant Louis parler avec mon frère. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là et j'étais toute excitée par l'arrivé des autres membres du groupe. Je m'ennuyais aussi affreusement de Danielle. Louis arriva derrière moi dans la cuisine.

-Où est-ce que je dors?  
-Pas avec moi, Tomlinson! Harry s'est dévoué à ta cause, tu dors avec lui.  
-Yeahhh! Je vais avoir Hazza pour moi tout seul, nananèreee!

J'éclatai de rire devant sa petite danse de victoire et je me servis un verre de lait.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu offres à Liamichou?

Je réprimai un petit rire en entendant le surnom ridicule que Louis avait donné à Liam.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Tomlinson, souris-je.  
-Pfff.

Il regarda soudainement autour de lui, remarquant enfin les décorations que j'avais mises une peu partout.

-Wouah, tu as assuré!  
-J'ai fait ça avec Éléanor hier.  
-En parlant de cette fille, quand est-ce que tu me la présente?  
-Ce n'est pas juste une fille, c'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Et je vais te la présenter demain.  
-Pour de vrai?  
-Oui... Mais tu es mieux de bien te tenir!, souris-je.

Il me fit un sourire enfantin, mais le bruit de la sonnette l'empêcha de parler (ce qui, entre nous, est probablement une bonne chose).

-J'Y VAIS!, criai-je.

Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte et fis tomber le sac de Zayn en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Wow, quel accueil!  
-Tu m'as manqué!

Je le laissai respirer et le fis entrer. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

-HARRY! ZAYN EST ARRIVÉ!

Mon frère déboula l'escalier et prit Zayn dans ses bras, l'amenant avec lui dans la cuisine. Je restai seule avec le sac de voyage que je fis entrer. Bon...

Je voulais leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour parler de leurs trucs de gars. Je montai donc dans ma chambre, prête à redescendre au moindre coup de sonnette.

-DING DONG!

Je déboulai les escaliers et ouvrit la porte dans un coup de vent. Devant moi se tenaient Liam et Danielle. Je sautai dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, contente d'enfin la revoir.

-DANIIIII!  
-LILYYYY!

Je la fis entrer et Liam déposa leurs sacs près de celui de Zayn. Je lâchai Danielle pour serrer Liam dans mes bras, puis je lui indiquai la cuisine du menton.

-Est-ce que tu me montres l'endroit où je vais dormir?, demanda Danielle.  
-Bien sûr, aller! Monte ces sacs!

Je menai Danielle jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où elle allait dormir avec Liam. Louis allait dormir avec Harry et j'allais dormir avec Zayn. Premier arrivé, premier servit, notre Irlandais national allait devoir se contenter d'un matelas sur mon plancher.

-Ding dong!

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, mais je laissai mon frère aller répondre. J'avais très hâte de voir Niall, mais je voulais leur laisser du temps pour eux. J'avais beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec Danielle.

* * *

Coucouuuu ! Voilà la suite ! J'utilise les dernières forces de mon ordinateur pour vous le poster , j'ai oublié mon fil de recharge chez ma mère (Honte à moi...) .  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Adieux tristes , mais pas beaucoup de temps avant de revoir les garçons ! Ce chapitre est un peu transitionnel , il y aura plus d'actions bientôt :)  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ! :)

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

-Lily?, entendis-je crier d'en bas.

Je fis signe à Danielle de m'attendre quelques minutes, le temps que j'aille voir mon Irlandais préféré. Je descendis l'escalier et mon sourire tomba lorsque je le vis.

-Niall...Tes...tes cheveux!

Je mis une main sur ma bouche. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant noirs.

-Je sais que j'avais promis...

Je ne trouvai rien à dire. J'avais le goût de pleurer en voyant ses superbes mèches blondes devenues noires.

-Lily...

Soudain, je vis mon frère essayer de se retenir de rire et je compris.

-Vous êtes des abrutis. Je vous ai cru!

Je me ruai sur Niall et arrachai la perruque noire qu'il portait. Il éclata de rire, se pliant en deux.

-Pfff. J'ai failli pleurer et ça te fait rire.

Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, mais je voulais le faire réagir. Je croisai les bras et me retournai, faisant semblant de partir.

-Hey, Liz. Je suis désolé.

Je ne dis rien. Plus personne ne riait et je savais qu'ils étaient tous inquiet de ma réaction. Je pris une grande inspiration, laissant croire que je pleurais.

-Lil, faut pas t'en faire avec ça, c'était juste une blague...

Niall mit sa main sur mon épaule et je me retournai d'un coup, un grand sourire sur mon visage.

-Bouh.  
-Tu m'as fait peur! J'étais sûr que tu pleurais pour vrai!

Je me précipitai dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir.

-Tu sais que tu as passé proche de te faire raser la tête?  
-Tu n'aurais pas osé.  
-Si, elle l'aurait fait, dis mon frère.

Je souris.

-Bon, qu'avez-vous prévu pour l'anniversaire de notre Liamouchou d'amour?

* * *

-C'est toujours comme ça?

Je souris à Éléanor qui me regardait, interloquée.

-Oui, c'est toujours comme ça.

Liam avait tenu à ce que j'invite mon amie parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'en parler. Éléanor était donc arrivée pendant que les garçons jouaient au Twister. J'avais fait les présentations, mais elle n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de poignées de mains. Danielle l'avait chaleureusement accueilli, lui donnant une part du gâteau que j'avais fait pour Liam.

-Et bien, je comprends maintenant quand tu disais que tu ne t'ennuyais jamais!

Niall abandonna la partie pour venir s'asseoir avec nous.

-Liz, j'ai faim.

Je souris et lui donnai ma part de gâteau qu'il englouti.

-Ah et chalu, moi chest Nialle.  
-Enchantée, Éléanor, souris-t-elle.

Je donnai une tape sur le bras de Niall qui le fit s'étouffer.

-Vide ta bouche avant de donner ta première impression!

Il avala.

-Désolée Lily. Je recommence. Salut, moi c'est Niall! Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Il lui tendit la main et Éléanor la serra.

-Bon, vous venez danser?, demanda-t-il.

Il saisit ma main et celle d'Éléanor et nous tira sur la « piste de danse ».

* * *

Un concours de danse, une bataille de gâteau, une chanson et une partie de Xbox plus tard, nous étions épuisés. Nous avions donné nos cadeaux à Liam qui avait reçu une montre de la part de sa petite amie, des vêtements de ma part, et un voyage d'amoureux d'une semaine à Paris de la part des garçons.

Danielle était dans les bras de Liam sur le divan, les yeux fermés. Mon frère avait sa tête sur mes genoux et ma tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Éléanor. Niall avait ses jambes sur Zayn qui avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis. Tous avait les yeux fermés, Niall commençait d'ailleurs à ronfler. Je souris et me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée à mon tour.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux doucement. Autour de moi, tout le monde était endormi. Éléanor, Niall et Louis n'étaient plus dans le salon, mais j'entendais des voix dans la cuisine. Je me levai, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon frère qui dormait la tête sur mes jambes. Je me rendis dans la cuisine où je surpris mon amie à la table avec Louis en train de discuter en buvant un thé. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, je reculai donc pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je voulais prendre une douche avant que tout le monde se réveille.

* * *

_3 septembre ._

Aujourd'hui, je retournais à l'école. Mon frère s'était levé plus tôt parce qu'il savait que j'étais stressée. Retourner à la polyvalente de Holmes Chapel après une année complète, revoir tous ces gens et me faire dévisager parce que je connaissais les One Direction... Tout cela m'angoissait. Une chance, Éléanor m'avait promis de passer me prendre en voiture.

Le départ des garçons s'étaient fait en douceur. Zayn m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler après ma première journée pour s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé et Niall m'avait promis de revenir me visiter avant de partir en tournée. Louis était partit il y a deux jours seulement et depuis, Éléanor ne faisait que parlé de lui.

-Lily, tu vas être en retard!

Je donnai un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, pris mon frère dans mes bras et je mis mes souliers.

-Tout va bien aller, me dit mon frère.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Je le souhaite.  
-Et si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis et je vais régler leur compte à ceux qui te font des misères.

Je souris et lui assurai que j'allais gérer. Je sortis dehors et j'entrai dans la voiture d'Éléanor.

* * *

-Hey, Lily!

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait crié mon nom et mon cœur rata un battement. Même après 1 an, il me faisait toujours un petit quelque chose. Je laissai mon ex petit-ami me rejoindre.

-Salut Olivier...  
-Comment tu vas?  
-Bien.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie. Nous nous étions laissés en bons termes, mais j'avais eu beaucoup de misère à passer par dessus. Une des raisons de mon départ, je suppose.

-Ça te dirait de venir prendre un café? Les cours sont terminés, on pourrait parler.  
-Euh... Je ne peux pas, je dois... aider ma mère à peinturer la salle de bain.

Mmhh. J'aurais définitivement pu trouver mieux.

-Oh. Alors laisse-moi te raccompagner?  
-Éléanor s'en charge.  
-S'il te plaît...

Bon. Je vais faire ma BA de la journée tout le monde, regardez.

-D'accord, allons-y.

J'envoyai un texto à Éléanor lui disant qu'elle pouvait rentrer sans moi et je sortis dans la cours avec Olivier. Je le sens mal, pas vous?

* * *

-Alors, tu es toujours célibataire?, demanda-t-il.  
-Oui.  
-Moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'il conduisait. Je regardais par la fenêtre, espérant qu'on arrive le plus vite possible.

-Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de notre rupture...  
-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu ne m'aimais plus, tu me l'as dis, fin de la discussion.  
-Je me suis trompé.

Je me tournai vers lui. Le garçon-qui-m'a-brisé-le-coeur a dit quoi?

-Tu t'es trompé...?  
-Cette année sans toi a été très dure, Lily. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. Nous serions encore ensemble, heureux.  
-Ou pas.

J'étais passée à autre chose, il voulait quoi?

-Oli, je suis passée à autre chose. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.  
-C'est terminé parce que j'ai fait une connerie! Sinon, nous serions encore ensemble.

Il haussait le ton et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me retins de lui dire que nous ne serions sûrement plus ensemble de toute façon. La prochaine maison était la mienne et je voulais arriver en vie.

Il se gara dans ma cours et je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la portière.

-Bonne soirée Oli.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je me dépêchai à rentrer. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur débattait. Il avait réussit à me faire peur.

* * *

-Et puis, ta première journée?  
-Correcte, je suis en vie.

Zayn laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre par contre...  
-Raconte?, me demanda-t-il.  
-Mon ex est venu me parler. Il a insisté pour me reconduire et il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en me laissant et bla bla bla.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?  
-Que j'étais passée à autre chose. Mais il était bizarre, je ne sais pas.  
-Évite de te retrouver avec lui à l'avenir.  
-Oui, j'en avais l'intention. Sinon toi, ta vie?  
-Je passe mes journées de vacances avec ma famille et mes amis de Bradford. Ils me manquent tellement lorsque je suis en tournée...  
-Je sais ce que c'est, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il eut un silence.

-Zayn? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Est-ce que... Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Promets-le, je t'en pris.  
-Je te le promets.  
-Merci.

J'accorde beaucoup d'importance aux promesses. Elles sont pour moi un gage de confiance important. Plusieurs personnes avaient brisés leurs promesses envers moi et j'en avais beaucoup souffert. C'est ce qui permet de voir la véritable nature des gens.

* * *

_9 septembre ._

-Olivier, lâche-moi!

Je claquai la porte de ma maison en soupirant. Il était lourd! Depuis la rentré, il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre et de me demander une deuxième chance. J'avais presque le goût de lui donner pour qu'il arrête de me harceler!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je me tournai vers l'escalier en vitesse.

-NIALLLLLLLL!

Je me précipitai dans ses bras et lui fis un gros câlin.

-Tu es là depuis quand?  
-Quelques heures, je t'attendais.

Je le regardai. Il était beau.

-L'Irlande te fait du bien, tu es rayonnant.  
-Merci, toi tu sembles en colère... C'est qui ce Olivier?  
-Mon ex. Il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je lui laisse une deuxième chance. J'ai hâte qu'il cesse, il commence à m'énerver. D'ailleurs, il doit encore être à l'extérieur à attendre que je sorte. Comme si j'allais soudainement changer d'idée.

Je roulai des yeux et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

-Bon, je vais dire coucou aux autres garçons! À tantôt blondinet!

Je montai les escaliers en courant. Il y avait du bruit dans la chambre de mon frère et j'y entrai sans frapper.

-ZAYN! LOUIS! LIAM!

Je tombai dans les bras du garçon le plus près, c'est à dire Liam.

-Contente de te revoir, tu m'as manqué!

Je le serrai fort, puis j'embrassai sa joue. Je passai dans les bras de Louis qui s'était levé à ma vue. Il me fit tourner à son habitude et m'embrassa le front.

-Tu m'as manqué ma Lilounette!  
-Toi aussi Tomlinson, toi aussi.

J'eus un grand sourire et me tournai vers Zayn.

-Et toi, tu ne me dis pas bonjour?

Il se leva, un petit sourire en coin, et il vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il me serra un peu plus fort.

-Toi aussi ma belle.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras en souriant. J'étais sûre que mes joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et je me tournai vers mon frère pour les cacher.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école, Lys?  
-Olivier m'agace., boudai-je comme une petite fille.

Je me laissai tomber sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête sur mes mains.

-Il veut encore que tu lui redonnes une « deuxième chance »?  
-Oui. Il ne comprends pas, c'est lui qui m'a quitté. Il dit qu'il a fait une erreur et blabla, mais c'est terminé, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Loin de là.

Il eut un silence et je soupirai.

-Bon, on va changer de sujet! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?  
-Nous, on part demain matin très tôt, alors on ne peut pas se coucher trop tard..., m'avertis mon frère.  
-Un film?  
-Bonne idée!, me souris Louis.  
-Je vais aller... acheter du pop-corn. Je reviens!, nous dis Harry avant de se lever précipitamment.

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit l'escalier.

-Il est bizarre... Bon, en attendant, est-ce que vous voulez m'aider à faire le souper? Ma mère est sortie ce soir.  
-Bien sûr!

* * *

-Où est Louis?, demanda Liam.  
-Parti inviter Éléanor.  
-Ouuuuuh!, s'exclama Niall.

Je le frappai sur le bras.

-Arrête, ne l'agace pas avec ça!, le prévins-je. Restez discrets.  
-Oui maman!, me dirent-il en souriant.  
-Pfff, répondis-je.  
-Bon, vous êtes prêts à passer à table?

* * *

« Ding, dong! »

Je me levai du divan d'un bond.

-Attendez-moi pour le film, je reviens!

J'enroulai ma couverture autour de mes épaules et j'accourus à la porte d'entré.

-Olivier?

Mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il semblait gêné. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Je suis juste venu te parler quelques minutes, je ne veux pas te déranger.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, répétai-je.  
-Et bien... Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que j'étais un peu trop insistant, je m'excuse. Je ne te harcèlerai plus, c'est promis.  
-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles?  
-Euh... Je dois y aller. On se voit demain, en cours.

Il quitta mon entré après m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main et je retournai dans le salon.

-Qui s'était?, demanda mon frère.  
-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Qui est allé parler à Olivier?

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et les fixai tour à tour. Nonnnnnn. Ne me dites pas que...

-Vous y êtes TOUS allés?!  
-Ben... Moi j'y suis allé tout seul, je lui ai juste dis d'arrêter le harcèlement..., me dis Louis.  
-Moi aussi Lily, j'y suis allé tout seul..., m'informa mon frère.

Ils me regardaient tous, gênés.

-Donc, vous y êtes tous allés séparément, c'est bien cela?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Euh... Il semblerait...

Je les regardai. Ils évitaient tous mon regard et fixaient leurs mains. Je souris. Après tout, ils ne voulaient que bien faire. Ils étaient mignons.

-Allez, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous ne vouliez que bien faire. Et en plus, Olivier ne m'embêteras plus désormais!

Je me réinstallai entre mon frère et Niall.

-Vous avez fait quoi, juste pour savoir?  
-Je lui ai dis que j'avais des contacts, me dit Liam.  
-Moi, je l'ai accoté dans un mur pour lui faire peur, ajouta Zayn.  
-Je lui ai dis que les Irlandais avaient des trucs pour faire comprendre les choses, sourit Niall.  
-Je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé, mais que j'allais devoir lui faire mal parce que c'était mon rôle de grand frère, me dit Harry.  
-J'ai dis qu'Éléanor allait venir lui faire mal, ajouta Louis.  
-Tu veux rire?  
-Ben non. Elle fait de la boxe, tu ne le savais pas?  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Il est partit à courir quand je lui ai dis ça.  
-Les garçons évitent de l'embêter...  
-Tu devrais te mettre à la boxe, me conseilla mon frère.  
-J'aime mieux la danse...Bon, on le met ce film?

Je me collai sur mon frère et je ramenai mes jambes près de mes fesses. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et j'enroulai mes bras autour du sien.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son oreille.  
-Je t'aime aussi p'tite sœur.

Voilà le chapitre 17 :) Que pensez-vous du retour à l'école de Lily ? Zayn qui lui fait la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner , est-ce qu'il va la tenir à votre avis ? Les garçons qui vont tous voir Olivier , quelle idée des garçons avez-vous préféré ? Que pensez-vous de l'amitié qui se développe entre Éléanor & Louis ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ? :)  
Laissez-moi vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais :)

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

_10 septembre ._

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise près d'Éléanor. Ils étaient partis. Je n'allais plus les revoir avant 2 mois et ça me détruisait le moral.

-Ce soir, soirée de filles. Je vais te remonter le moral, d'accord?, me demanda Éléanor.  
-D'accord, soufflai-je.

La cloche sonna et je me levai pour rejoindre mes cours.

Je n'avais même pas dis au revoir aux garçons ce matin. Je leur avais laissé un mot chacun leur disant que je les aimais. J'avais fais semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils étaient venus me donner un baiser sur la joue. Je savais qu'ils avaient été déçus, mais Harry m'avait promis de leur expliquer que j'avais de la difficulté avec les adieux. Ils n'allaient pas m'en vouloir, non?

* * *

_13 novembre ._

-Bonne fête Niallichou-d'amour!, criai-je.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. J'étais encore toute endormie et je bâillai.

-Tu me manques Liz, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour ma fête...  
-Je sais, j'aurais aimé aussi... Que vas-tu faire pour ta fête?  
-Pas grand chose, j'ai pleins d'entrevues et un spectacle ce soir...  
-J'ai mis ton cadeau dans la valise de mon frère, tu lui demanderas de te le donner. Je vais penser à toi toute la journée. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra Skyper ce soir?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Niall?  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas... On ne parle plus beaucoup. Est-ce que c'est seulement parce que tu es occupé ou bien c'est parce que je ne vous ai pas dis au revoir en partant?  
-C'est parce que je suis occupé, ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Je n'ai même pas le temps de fêter mon anniversaire. Je ne verrai pas ma famille aujourd'hui et je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de skyper avec toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ça me rend triste que tu ne sois pas avec nous tout le temps...  
-Ça me manque aussi.  
-Je dois y aller, les gars m'attendent. Je t'aime Liz.  
-Moi aussi Niall, j'ai hâte de te voir.

La communication coupa et je soupirai. Je composai le numéro de mon frère et il répondit après la 2e sonnerie.

-Lys?  
-Salut, je sais que tu es occupé, mais je voulais juste te rappeler de donner le cadeau à Niall de ma part.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé. Je lui donne ce soir, d'accord? Nous sommes attendus pour une séance photo.  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'appeler ce soir en revenant? Avant de te coucher...  
-Je risque de revenir très tard, Lys.  
-Je sais, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai besoin de te parler.  
-D'accord, je vais t'appeler. Je dois y aller, à ce soir!  
-Bye.

Je raccrochai. Mon moral était à plat et je n'avais pas le goût d'aller à l'école.

-LILY! LÈVE-TOI, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD!

Je soufflai, mais ne répondis rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère cognait à la porte. Je remontai la couverture sur ma tête.

-Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va?  
-J'ai mal au ventre, maman.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le bord de mon lit et enleva la couverture de sur ma tête.

-Est-ce que tu fais de la température?

Elle passa sa main sur mon front, dégageant les mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

-Non, j'ai juste des crampes...  
-Est-ce que tu as des cours importants aujourd'hui?  
-Une remise de projet, mais je pourrais dire à Éléanor de le remettre à ma place...  
-Okaie, tu peux rester ici aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas manquer le travail par contre, j'ai une réunion...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais juste rester dans mon lit et dormir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai...  
-Peut-être une gastro. Repose-toi bien et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

Elle me donna un léger baiser sur le front et sortit de ma chambre. J'envoyai un texto à Éléanor pour lui demander de passer chercher mon travail et je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais aucun mal de ventre et je me doutais que ma mère le savait. J'avais juste envie de rester un peu seule. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de quitter mon lit. Je voulais juste... mettre ma vie sur pause un moment.

* * *

Je décrochai mon téléphone qui vibrait sur mon lit.

-Oui allo?, répondis-je en bâillant.  
-Lily? Tu dormais, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est quelle heure Hazza?  
-Minuit et demi.  
-Tu viens juste de rentrer?  
-Oui.

Je me relevai dans mon lit et j'allumai ma lampe de chevet.

-Niall m'a dit de te dire qu'il adorait ton cadeau.  
-J'en suis contente. J'ai tout de suite pensé à lui en le voyant. Comme ça il a un peu de moi avec lui...

J'avais acheté un bracelet fait à la main à Niall. Dessus, j'avais fais inscrire « Liall Forever » en bleu.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée?  
-Bien, je n'ai pas eu d'examens.. La routine. Toi?  
-La folie! J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le temps de rien faire. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à maman, c'était avant-hier. Elle me manque.  
-Tu lui manques aussi. Elle a accroché une photo de nous trois sur le frigo.

Je l'entendis sourire.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir venir nous rendre visite?, demanda mon frère.  
-Je ne sais pas, quand je vais avoir des congés... Le prochain est dans 3 semaines.  
-Tu manques aux gars, tu sais? Louis est moins drôle, Zayn est distant, Niall sourit moins, Liam parle moins. Moi, je sais que je suis parfois dans la lune et que je ne suis pas toujours présent en pensés... Je pense souvent à toi, tu sais?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Je pense souvent à toi aussi... Je ne suis pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui, je t'ai menti. Je ne me sentais pas assez forte. J'ai de la difficulté à être de bonne humeur. J'ai hâte de te voir. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en France...

Je me tus, j'avais peur que ma voix flanche. Je pris une grande inspiration et je repris.

-Je m'excuse, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes de m'avoir appelé parce que je pleure.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est bizarre, Lys... J'en parlais avec les garçons hier. Aucun de nos amis ne nous manque comme toi. Louis s'ennuie de ses sœurs, mais il est capable de rester plusieurs mois loin d'elles. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne suis pas normal, mais j'aimerais que tu sois toujours près de moi. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'on a vécu...  
-Je ne sais pas. Ça va passer il faut croire.  
-Niall voulait que je te dise qu'il aimerait ça te parler quand je vais avoir terminé.  
-D'accord, je vais l'appeler. Comment vont Zayn, Liam et Louis? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles...  
-Liam passe la majeur partie de son temps libre à parler avec Danielle. Louis joue aux jeux vidéos et Zayn... Il n'est pas souvent avec nous. J'ignore ce qu'il fait, il a l'air ailleurs.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Louis m'appelais quand même souvent, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de nouvelles de Zayn. Il m'avait envoyé quelques vidéos, mais sans plus.

-D'accord... Je vais appeler Niall maintenant. Je t'aime Hazza, j'ai hâte de te voir.  
-Moi aussi Lys. Dis à maman que je l'aime et que je pense à elle, d'accord?  
-Oui, je vais le faire. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.

J'attendis que mon frère ait raccroché avant de le faire à mon tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Niall répondait à mon appel.

-Salut Liz, merci pour ton cadeau! Je le porte et je ne vais pas l'enlever.  
-Comment s'est passé ta journée?, demandai-je.  
-C'était fou! Mais les garçons ont quand même tenu à me faire une petite soirée après le spectacle, ils m'attendent d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste te dire... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir bientôt? C'est dur sans toi. Je suis encore la cible de critiques et tu n'es plus là pour me remonter le moral. Je lis tes post-it, mais tu me manque beaucoup.  
-Je ne sais pas, Niall. J'aimerais tellement ça, mais j'ai de l'école. Je vais voir si vous n'êtes pas trop loin, je pourrais peut-être venir faire un tour.  
-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous? Tu pourrais prendre des cours à distance.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je ferais? Je serais un poids.  
-Tu pourrais être notre cuisinière attitrée. Oui, ce serait génial!

Je savais qu'il rigolait, mais qu'il y avait un fond de vérité.

-Vous me manquez horriblement. Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué ta fête, j'aurais adoré être là.  
-Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi. J'ai hâte qu'on se voit.  
-Moi aussi Niall... Bon, je vais te laisser rejoindre les garçons. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part et profite bien de ton anniversaire. Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Liz.

Je raccrochai et je remis mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Il ne savait pas à quel point j'aurais aimé sauter dans le premier avion pour les rejoindre. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Pourtant, même si je savais que je prenais la bonne décision, je ne pus m'endormir avant les premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

_20 septembre ._

J'effaçai la réponse que j'avais inscrite à la question 6 de mon devoir de math et je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune concentration depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais souvent des nouvelles des garçons, surtout de mon frère et de Niall, mais je déprimais. Je savais que ça inquiétait ma mère, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Rien ne me tentait.

Je fermai mon cahier. Je n'allais arriver à rien ce soir. J'entendis cogner à ma porte de chambre.

-Entrez!

Ma mère entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et je tournai ma chaise vers elle.

-Chérie... Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je m'inquiètes pour toi, commença-t-elle.  
-Je vais bien... Harry me manque, c'est sûr. Quand j'étais en France, j'avais de la colère envers lui, je me raccrochais à ça pour aller bien. Mais là, en plus d'avoir retrouvé une belle relation avec lui, j'ai découvert des garçons merveilleux. Ça va sûrement passé.  
-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux aller les rejoindre et prendre des cours par correspondance. Je ne m'y objecterai pas, il faudrait juste en parler.  
-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ma place là-bas. Qu'est-ce que je ferais lorsqu'ils seraient aux concerts, aux entrevues, aux photoshoots? Je serais toute seule à toujours les attendre.  
-Tu pourrais les voir le soir, regarder les concerts. Tu sais qui fait la première partie?  
-Non, Harry ne me l'a pas dit...  
-En plus, tu pourrais voyager. Ils vont partout dans l'Europe, ce pourrait être instructif pour toi. Ils vont même aux États-Unis.  
-Je sais... Je vais y penser, d'accord? Mais tu sais, je ne les connais pas beaucoup. J'aurais peur de m'incruster.  
-Tu as passé ton été avec eux. Je suis sûre que ce serait correct.  
-Tu as probablement raison. Je vais y penser, dis-je.

Ma mère me sourit et vint embrasser ma joue.

-Est-ce que tu viens écouter un film avec moi?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, j'arrive.

* * *

_22 septembre ._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mon téléphone sonnait près de moi. Je me dépêchai de répondre en regardant l'heure : 23h34.

-Oui allo?  
-Lily?  
-Niall?  
-Oui, c'est moi.

J'entendais au son de sa voix qu'il avait pleuré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demandai-je.  
-C'était au concert... J'étais comme d'habitude, nous avions du plaisir sur scène, je riais et tout. Nous avons chanté « More than this » et lorsque qu'il est venu le temps de faire mon solo, je chantais et une fille dans la première rangé a crié : « T'as rien à faire dans le groupe, Niall ». Je...J'ai perdu tous mes moyens. J'ai arrêté de chanter et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Zayn m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a consolé...

Il recommença à pleurer au téléphone et j'eus mal pour lui. J'aurais tellement voulu le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'il était le meilleur! J'aurais aussi voulu aller péter le visage de cette fille, mais bon. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que la violence de réglait rien.

-Niall... Cette fille n'avait rien à faire là, elle ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur. C'est une groupie, tu ne dois pas t'en faire avec ça.  
-Je sais mais... Et si elle avait raison? Si je m'étais trompé et que le groupe était mieux sans moi?  
-Les gars ne survivraient pas une semaine sans toi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je détestais devoir lui parler au téléphone.

-Liz...

Il recommença à pleurer et mes yeux s'embuèrent.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là... C'est tellement plus dur sans toi ici, murmura-t-il.  
-Tu sais quoi? J'arrive.

* * *  
Voilà la suiiite ! :) Que pensez-vous du fait que Lily n'ait pas dit aurevoir aux garçons ? Que pensez-vous de la distance que prends Zayn ? Lily vit mal avec la distance ... Que pensez-vous de ce que Niall vit pendant le spectacle ? Prochain chapitre : Lily se joint à la tournée ! Pour seulement quelques jours ou pour toujours ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?

Laissez-vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais :)

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 :**_

_24 septembre ._

Je refermai la valise de la voiture. Ma mère était venue me porter jusqu'à l'hôtel de mon frère, prenant quelques jours de congé pour venir passer du temps avec lui. Je me sentais un peu coupable de la laisser toute seule, mais elle m'avait assuré qu'elle aimait mieux me savoir heureuse ici que malheureuse à la maison.

-Quelles chambres?, demanda-t-elle.  
-645-646-647. Harry est dans la dernière avec Louis.

Je tirai mes valises jusqu'à l'entré, puis je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'ignorais s'ils allaient être dans leur chambre ou s'ils étaient sortis.

-Notre chambre, c'est laquelle?, demandai-je.

Ma mère sortit la carte qu'elle avait prise à la réception de l'hôtel.

-667.

J'acquiesçai pendant que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'au 6e étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je ressentis une petite pincée dans mon ventre. De l'excitation probablement.

-665...666...667. Voila, c'est ici!

Ma mère ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans notre chambre. Elle était magnifique. Je ne fis que déposer mes valises au pied de mon lit avant de sortir de la pièce, ma mère sur les talons.

-644...645...646...647. La chambre d'Harry, c'est ici! Je te laisse le soin de cogner, je vais aller voir Niall.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte en face, la 646, et je cognai quelques coups.

-Un instant!

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je sautai au coup de mon meilleur ami. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et il me serra fort.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir, Niall!  
-Pas autant que moi, j'en suis convaincu.

Je reculai de quelques pas et embrassai sa joue.

-Tu es là pour rester maintenant?  
-Je ne vais nulle part. Je vais tellement être là que tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait venir. Dans 2 semaines vous allez repartir sans moi et me laisser dans un hôtel louche.

Niall éclata de rire et je souris à mon tour. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalisai combien il m'avait manqué.

-C'est toujours tout pour Niall, jamais pour moi, bouda une voix derrière moi.

Je souris et me lançai dans les bras de Louis.

-Tomlinson!  
-Lilounetteeeee!

J'éclatai de rire pendant qu'il me faisait tourner. Il me déposa et j'embrassai sa joue.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ça?, demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais plus te lever le matin parce que ta vie était trop triste sans moi, blaguai-je.  
-Qui a vendu la mèche?, fit-il en regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un coupable.

J'éclatai de rire à nouveau.

-Tu m'as manqué Tomlinson. Plus que je pensais.

J'entendis une porte fermée et j'aperçus Liam. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort.

-Hey, tu as coupé tes cheveux? C'est super beau, souris-je.  
-Merci! Content de te voir, Lily.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter.

Il sourit et vint embrasser mon front.

-Où est Zayn?, demandai-je.  
-Dans sa chambre, mais je dois t'avert...

Je le poussai doucement pour entrer dans la chambre que Liam venait de quitter. Zayn était de dos et parlait au téléphone.

-Zayn?

Il se retourna et sourire en me voyant. Il dit au revoir à la personne au téléphone et se leva pour venir m'accueillir.

-Hey ma belle! T'es déjà là?  
-Oui!

Il vint embrasser ma joue et recula de quelques pas.

-Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras?, demandai-je, déçue.  
-Assis-toi, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Il semblait heureux, mais anxieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire pour être stressé comme ça par ma réaction?

Je pris place près de lui sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Et bien... Il y a du nouveau dans ma vie.  
-Du nouveau?, demandai-je.  
-Je suis en couple.

Poker face.

-Ah oui? Avec qui, je la connais?  
-Peut-être... C'est une des filles des Little Mix, Perrie Edwards.

La blonde je suppose. Je n'avais jamais écouté leur musique, mais je la détestais déjà. Mais je ne suis pas jalouse.

-Elle est belle, je suis contente pour toi.

Mensonge, mensonge.

-Elle est géniale, souris-t-il.  
-Ce sont elles qui font votre première partie?

Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît. Si quelqu'un m'entend en haut, faite que ce ne soit pas elles. S'il vous plaît.

-Non. Ce sont les Jonas Brothers.  
-Quoi? Tu rigoles?  
-Euh...non?  
.God. Pourquoi personne ne m'a mise au courant?

Brutal changement de sujet, je suis la meilleure. Mais quand même, les Jonas Brothers.

Je me levai précipitamment et je sortis dans le couloir.

-Lys, tu vas bien?, me demanda mon frère, inquiet.  
-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça?!, m'exclamai-je.  
-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je suis désolé...  
-Les Jonas Brothers! Tu sais bien comment je les aime!  
-Hein? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?  
-Je parles de votre première partie!

Louis me tourna vers lui.

-Zayn ne te l'as pas dis pour Perrie?  
-Ça? Oui oui. À vrai dire, je m'en fou un peu. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Moi, je veux savoir quand est-ce que vous allez me présenter Nick, Joe et Kevin.

Paraître aller bien lorsque c'est faux : Fait. Je devais mettre mon énergie ailleurs qu'à penser à tout ce que le fait que Zayn soit en couple impliquait. Mais ma réaction semblait déstabiliser beaucoup les garçons.

-Euh. Maintenant si tu veux, me dit mon frère.  
-Maintenant? Non, pas maintenant. Premièrement, je ne suis pas préparée, deuxièmement, j'ai beaucoup de temps à reprendre avec vous. J'ai une revanche à jouer contre Louis et Niall à la Xbox et Liam, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter.  
-Je vais vous laisser, moi je vais aller prendre une marche avec maman, ajouta mon frère.

Je saisi les mains de Louis et de Niall et je les entraînai dans la chambre de mon frère où je savais être la Xbox. Un sourire sur les lèvres, j'étais décidé à passer un bel après-midi.

* * *

-Tu voulais qu'on parle?

Je tapai le lit près de moi pour faire signe à Liam de s'étendre.

-Qu'est-ce que les garçons font?  
-Harry est au cinéma avec ta mère, Niall joue au Xbox avec Louis et Zayn skype.  
-Okaie.

Il eut un silence pendant que Liam se couchait près de moi. Je regardais le plafond, les mains sur mon ventre.

-Comment tu gères la distance avec Danielle?  
-C'est sûr que c'est difficile, mais on s'en sort bien. Elle vient me voir quelques jours bientôt.  
-Génial!  
-Et toi? Comment tu gères le fait que Zayn soit en couple?  
-Très bien!  
-Lil...

Je soupirai. Liam savait toujours quand je disais la vérité sur ce que je ressentais.

-Okaie, tu as raison. Ça m'affecte. C'est juste... Je ne suis plus la seule fille dans sa vie. Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je vais devoir le partager quand Perrie va être là. Mais bon, elle n'est pas dans la tournée, je ne vais pas non plus faire une crise de jalousie. Et de toute façon, il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Zayn. Nous ne sommes que des amis et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.  
-Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui?  
-Non, et lui non plus. J'ai juste besoin d'une présence et j'aime bien dormir avec lui. Il est un très bon ami.  
-Je comprends.  
-Mais bon. Je suppose qu'il lui a expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Elle ne devrait pas s'en faire.  
-Fais attention Lil, je crois que Perrie est très jalouse...

Je ne dis rien, essayant de prendre conscience de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour moi.

« Toc, toc, toc »

Liam se redressa et dit à la personne d'entrer. Louis pointa le bout de son nez.

-Joe demande si on veut aller souper avec eux... Lily, est-ce que tu viens?  
-Maintenant?  
-Dans 30 minutes en bas.  
-Okaie, je vais rapidement dans la douche et je me prépare.

Je devais me changer les idées et me préparer était une bonne façon de le faire. Zayn est en couple, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non?

* * *

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais rencontrer les 3 garçons qui me faisaient rêver depuis que j'avais 14 ans. En fait si, exactement.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir de ma chambre. Je m'étais maquillé très légèrement pour rester naturelle et j'avais un peu frisé le bout de mes cheveux. J'étais habillé d'un jean skinny foncé, de botte brune haute, d'une camisole blanche avec des lignes horizontales bleu foncé et d'un blazer de la même teinte foncée. J'avais roulé un peu les manches et j'avais ajouté un collier et plusieurs bracelets à ma tenue.

On cogna à la porte et mon frère entra.

-Tu es prête? Nous t'attendons.  
-Oui, j'arrive.  
-Tu es très belle, Lys. Tu es stressée?  
-Je vais juste rencontrer 3 garçons super connus qui m'ont fait fantasmer durant toute mon adolescence, ce n'est rien, ironisai-je.  
-Relaxe. Après tout, je suis presque aussi célèbre qu'eux.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Il avait raison, Nick, Joe et Kevin étaient des garçons normaux.

-Tu as raison, je stress pour rien. Aller, allons rejoindre les autres.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans le couloir où attendaient les autres garçons.

-Où est maman?, demandai-je à mon frère.  
-Elle est allée voir un spectacle, elle voulait profiter de sa visite pour sortir un peu.

Je pris l'ascenseur en plaisantant avec Louis, l'empêchant de peser sur tous les boutons en même temps. J'étais beaucoup plus détendue. Lorsqu'on arriva dans la salle, j'aperçus les têtes des trois frères au loin et je pris le bras d'Harry pour me donner une contenance. Je me sentais protégée près de lui.

Arrivés près de la longue table, les Jonas brothers arrêtèrent leur conversations pour se lever et nous accueillir. Ils firent une poignée de main virile aux garçons pendant que je me tenais un peu à l'écart. Mon frère me tira près de lui et me présenta.

-Nick, Joe, Kevin, voici ma sœur Lily. Lily, je n'ai pas besoin de te les présenter je crois..., souris-t-il malicieusement.

Ignorant son commentaire, je serrai la main des trois garçons en leur disant que j'étais enchantée de les rencontrer. Puis, je m'installai entre mon frère et Niall à la table et je me mis à écouter les conversations autour de moi.

-Tu es venue rentre visite à ton frère?, entendis-je.

Je redressai la tête, surprise que Nick me parle.

-Euh, oui. En fait non, je reste. J'ai décidé de prendre des cours par correspondance pour le reste de l'année pour accompagner mon frère en tournée. Ça peut paraître ridicule dit comme ça, souris-je.  
-Pas du tout, la fiancé de Kevin fait la même chose. Enfin, elle ne prend pas de cours par correspondance, mais elle nous suit en tournée. La petite amie de Joe aussi.  
-Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être le seul garçon célibataire, le taquinai-je.  
-Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être la seule fille, répondit-il en souriant, malicieux.

Je ris. J'adorais la petite étincelle amusée dans ses yeux.

-Tu as raison, mais d'un côté, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur parce que je suis une fille.  
-Okaie, tu gagnes. Je n'ai droit à aucun traitement de faveur parce que je suis célibataire.

Il fit une moue triste et j'éclatai de rire, rapidement suivie par Nick. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelques années que j'allais un jour rire avec Nick Jonas, j'aurais ris au nez de cette personne.

Je passai le reste de ma soirée à rire avec Louis, Joe et Niall, à parler à Nick et à sourire à mon frère. J'étais bien, même quand Zayn s'est levé en disant qu'il devait passer un coup de téléphone à Perrie. S'il n'était pas capable d'avoir une amie fille en plus de sa petite amie, et bien tant pis pour lui.

* * *

VOILÀ ! Ne me tuez pas , je vous en pris! Comment trouvez-vous la suite ? Zayn est en couple , BAMM ! Est-ce que vous vous en attendiez ? Lily qui essaie de ne pas trop s'en faire , pensez-vous que ça cache quelque chose ? Nick qui semble bien s'entendre avec Lily ... Comment pensez-vous que leur relation va évoluer ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ? :)  
Laissez vos commentaires , ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :)

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

_26 septembre ._

Je nouai mes mains autour de ma tasse et je baissai les yeux en souriant.

-Alors, tu te plais en tournée?  
-Je ne suis ici que depuis deux jours, répondis-je.  
-Est-ce que tu as rencontré Danielle et Marie?  
-Non, ce sont les petites amies de Kevin et Joe, c'est ça?  
-Oui. Elles sont géniales, tu vas voir.

Je souris à Nick. Zayn était de plus en plus distant avec moi et je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour arrêter d'y penser. Nous étions amis. Cette fille arrivait et tout disparaissait. Si Niall, Louis, Liam et mon frère n'étaient pas aussi merveilleux, je regretterais un peu d'être venu, mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas.

Ma mère était partie ce matin en me promettant de l'appeler et elle me manquait déjà. Nous avions changé de ville et j'étais un peu déprimée, même si j'avais téléphoné à Éléanor ce matin. En voyant mon air morose, Nick avait tenu à m'inviter boire une limonade et j'avais accepté. Les One direction était en répétition et j'avais beaucoup de temps devant moi. De plus, j'aimais beaucoup la compagnie de Nick. Il me faisait rire et oublier mes préoccupations.

-Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi, demanda-t-il.  
-Comme quoi?  
-Quelque chose de personnel.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-J'ai 2 posters de vous dans ma chambre et j'ai tous vos CD.

Je rougis et pris une gorgé de limonade.

-Tu es sérieuse? Tu es fan?  
-Depuis que j'ai 14 ans. Maintenant je suis beaucoup moins hystérique, mais j'ai écouté Camp Rock au moins vingt fois.

Il sourit.

-Je te signerai un autographe si tu veux.  
-Te moques pas de moi, dis-je en riant.

Il bu à son tour.

-À ton tour. Fais attention, je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi!  
-Eum... J'ai toujours donné l'impression de très bien vivre avec mon diabète, mais j'ai trouvé ça très dur. Je continue de trouver ça très dur. À chaque anniversaire, à chaque fois que ma mère faisait du dessert... plusieurs fois, j'ai failli chuter. Une chance que ma famille me surveillait.

Je ne dis rien, ne faisant que le fixer dans les yeux. Il semblait y avoir un lien entre nous, une connexion. Je finis par détourner les yeux, gênée de notre proximité.

-Je dois t'avouer autre chose, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Quoi?  
-J'ai toujours eu un préféré dans votre groupe...

Il se pencha vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah oui? Et qui s'était?

Je me penchai à mon tour comme si j'allais lui dévoiler le secret de la caramilk.

-Joe.

Il me regarda, interloqué, et j'éclatai de rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête!

Il bu un peu de limonade en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?

J'arrêtai de rire, surprise par sa question.

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir prendre une marche après le repas?

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Nick Jonas était en train de m'inviter...moi?

-Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir!

Il sourit, soulagé de ma réponse. Je regardai l'heure.

-Mon dieu, le temps a passé vite! Nous serions mieux de retourner à l'hôtel, mon frère va s'inquiéter s'il revient et que je n'y suis pas.  
-D'accord, aller viens.

Il me tendit son bras et je le pris en souriant.

* * *

-Tu dois être Lily?

Je me retournai pour tomber face à face à deux filles d'environ mon âge. Je leur souris.

-Et vous, vous devez être Marie et Danielle, non?

Je reçu deux sourire en retour. J'avais visé juste!

Danielle avait des cheveux châtains longs et légèrement bouclés. Sa peau était foncée et ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Elle était très grande et mince.

Marie, de son côté, était un peu plus petite. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement plus foncés et plus courts. Ses yeux verts resplendissaient dans son visage et son nez était joliment retroussé.

Je leur tendis ma main qu'elles s'empressèrent de serrer.

-Alors, vous êtes aussi de la tournée?  
-Oui, mais pour nous c'est plutôt comme un voyage. On visite beaucoup lorsque les garçons sont en prestation.  
-Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous les suivez?  
-Non, la deuxième.

Elles m'amenèrent au petit café de l'hôtel et nous nous installâmes pour faire connaissance. J'appris ainsi que Danielle avait rencontré Kevin lors d'un voyage et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout qui il était. J'appris aussi que Marie était femme de chambre dans un hôtel avant de faire la connaissance de Joe.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis, j'ai cogné pour m'en assuré et il est venu répondre, tout endormis. Je me sentais super mal de l'avoir réveillé! On m'a ensuite demandé à la réception et j'étais sûre que j'allais être renvoyée, mais il m'a au contraire remercié. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil et je l'ai réveillé à temps pour son test de son. Nous avons parlé, fait connaissance, et il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone, me raconta Marie.  
-Wow, c'est une belle rencontre!, répondis-je.  
-C'était i ans. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus.

Je trouvais ça beau. Tout lâcher pour suivre celui qu'on aime. Mais en même temps, elles étaient fortes; c'était quelque chose qui faisait peur. Si jamais une d'elles se séparait, elle retournait chez elle sans rien. Mais il paraît qu'il ne faut pas s'empêcher de faire quelque chose à cause de la peur...

* * *

-Tu n'étais pas supposé être sorti avec Zayn?, demandai-je.

Louis grimaça et se laissa tomber près de moi sur mon lit.

-MONSIEUR a reçu un appel de sa chérie et il ne peut plus. C'est souvent comme ça, je la déteste.  
-Comme ça on est deux!, dis-je en tournant une page de ma revue.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?  
-Zayn m'a dit hier qu'il ne pouvait pas venir dîner seul avec moi parce que Perrie allait être jalouse. Je lui ai dis que si elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance, son couple n'allait pas tenir longtemps.  
-Ouh, il a dû mal le prendre...  
-Oui, assez. Il ne me parle plus, dis-je sur un ton léger.

En vérité, cela m'affectait beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer. Louis dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il serra ma main, mais changea de sujet.

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc_

Je chassai les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et je pris une grande inspiration. Je fis un sourire et me raclai la gorge avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Liam passa sa tête par la porte en souriant, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il vit mon visage. Il entra dans ma chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'approcha et s'installa près de moi sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lil?

Sans rien dire, je me réfugiai dans ses bras et il me serra fort contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage sur son épaule, pleurant dans ses bras réconfortants. Lorsque je me calmai, je m'éloignai doucement et Liam effaça les traces de mes larmes avec son pouce.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler?, demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ma mère me manque, Éléanor me manque, Zayn me manque. Je me sens inutile ici.  
-Tu vas bientôt revoir ta mère et Éléanor, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est de Zayn...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension. Il avait raison, il n'avait rien à ajouter.

-Est-ce que je peux te raconter quelque chose, demandai-je.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Lorsque j'ai recommencer l'école, le soir de ma première journée, j'ai appelé Zayn pour lui raconter comment ça s'était passé. Je lui ai parlé d'Olivier et de tout ça, et je lui ai demandé de me promettre de ne jamais me laisser tomber...  
-Et il a promit.  
-Oui.

Je fermai les yeux. Il avait brisé sa promesse et je crois que c'est ce qui me faisait le plus de mal. Liam me serra contre lui à nouveau, me murmurant que tout allait bien aller.

_« -Zayn? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Est-ce que... Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Promets-le, je t'en pris.  
-Je te le promets. »_

* * *

-Est-ce que tu viens au cinéma avec nous, Lys?  
-Euh, non... J'ai autre chose de prévu.

On cogna à la porte de ma chambre et Niall ouvrit.

-Lily, tu es prête?, demanda Nick.

Je sentis cinq regards sur moi et je rougis. J'empoignai mon sac, mis mes converses et me frayai un chemin entre les garçons pour rejoindre Nick.

-Bonne soirée les gars!

Puis, avant qu'ils aient le temps de dire quelque chose, je fermai la porte. Nick me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour et puis me tendit son bras.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?  
-Il y a un parc près de l'hôtel, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il semblait vraiment soucieux de me faire plaisir et ça me rendait étrangement heureuse.

-Et bien...C'est parfait pour moi! J'ai entendu dire que ce parc était vraiment beau le soir.

Il me sourit et je serrai son bras en détournant les yeux. Les papillons dans le ventre, c'est normal?

Nick m'entraîna dans un sentier bordé d'arbres et de fleurs. Il y avait des lumières discrètes un peu partout qui illuminaient nos pas. Nous marchâmes longtemps, assez pour pouvoir épuiser tous les sujets de conversation. Mais, il n'y avait jamais vraiment de silence. Parler avec Nick me semblait naturel. Je me sentais comprise, écoutée et surtout, je ne me sentais pas jugée. Il se confiait autant que moi et je me sentais être moi-même. J'étais bien.

-Viens par ici, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Je laissai Nick me tirer doucement vers la gauche et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous débouchâmes sur un petit lac.

-Wow!

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, juste l'obscurité. La seule source d'éclairage était un petit lampadaire près d'un banc où Nick m'emmenait. Je frissonnai un peu lorsque je m'assis et il se colla à moi.

-Tu as froid?  
-J'aurais dû m'amener une veste plus chaude.

Il se débarrassa de la sienne et me la tendit. Je protestai, mais il insista.

-Et si tu tombes malade, comment vais-je expliquer ça à tes milliers de fans?  
-Tu leur diras que je suis un gentleman.

Je souris et pris sa veste. Elle était un peu trop grande pour moi, mais peu importait. Elle sentait son odeur.

-C'est beau. Comment t'as connu cet endroit?  
-Je suis déjà venu en tournée dans cette ville et un soir, j'ai eu envie de marcher un peu. Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard.

Il eut un moment de silence apaisant. La seule chose qui brisait le calme était le bruit des grillons autour de nous. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

* * *

_30 septembre ._

« Miss you babe, j'ai hâte que tu arrives. »

J'ajoutai une photo de Danielle et moi faisant une grimace et je la postai sur son mur Facebook. Elle venait passer 2 jours avec nous et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. L'ambiance était tendue. Zayn était souvent absent et Louis ne lui parlait plus. Mon frère n'était pas très amical avec Nick, ce qui créait des frictions entre les deux groupes. J'avais essayé de lui en parler, mais il n'avait fait que répondre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. J'avais expliqué à Nick que ce n'était pas contre lui, mon frère était juste un peu trop protecteur.

Mon téléphone vibra et je reçu la réponse de Danielle :

« Miss you too beauty! J'arrive demain, tiens bon! »

Je souris. Demain. C'était près, mais si loin à la fois! Je soupirai.

« Toc, toc, toc »

-Entré!, criai-je en direction de la porte.

Niall passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Coucou Liz, c'est moi! Je te kidnappe pour la soirée.  
-Yeah! J'arrive!

Je souris à Niall. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon frère, Nick et aussi à parler contre Perrie avec Louis, je n'avais donc pas passer un vrai moment avec Niall depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demandai-je.  
-Une twitcam.  
-Juste toi et moi?  
-Ouaip, j'ai très envie de te présenter officiellement à nos fans.

Je souris doucement et jetai un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Chandail appartenant à mon frère d'ACDC, jean skinny pâle et troué et converses. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et j'avais un peu de maquillage. Ça allait faire l'affaire.

-Aller, viens!, me dit Niall en attrapant ma main et en me tirant à l'extérieur de ma chambre.

Une chance que je n'étais pas en pyjama!

Niall m'amena dans sa chambre où son ordinateur était posé sur le bureau.

-Approche-toi une chaise, il est bientôt l'heure!

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et m'assis près de lui. Il alluma la webcam, fit les derniers ajustements et nous apparûmes à l'écran.

-3,2,1... Nous sommes en ligne!

À droite de l'écran, il y avait un chat où toutes les fans écrivaient des messages ou des questions. Je m'amusai à les lire pendant que Niall parlait.

-...et je vous présente Lily, la sœur d'Harry!

Je leur envoyai la main en leur disant un petit coucou. J'étais intimidée, je n'étais pas habituée à parler devant des gens comme ça.

-Nous allons répondre à quelques questions. Commence Liz.

Je parcourus la liste de questions.

-Niall, à ce qu'il paraît tu es proche de Demi Lovato?, m'exclamai-je.  
-Euh.  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?  
-Bien on se parle à l'occasion...  
-Oui oui, à d'autres. Je peux pas croire que tu m'aies caché ça!  
-Et toi, tu commences bien à être proche de mgghdg...

J'avais mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Prochaine question!, m'écriai-je.

Je lus pendant quelques instants des questions se rapportant au groupe, puis l'une d'entre elle attira mon regard.

-Une de tes fans me demande comment ça fait de vivre avec vous! Bon, je vais réfléchir... Louis est insupportable, mais il est si drôle que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Niall est un garçon génial, il est toujours là pour moi. Liam lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et il sa porte est toujours ouverte pour parler. Mon frère est très protecteur, mais c'est la vie.

Je souris.

-Bref, ils sont géniaux.

Niall ne dit rien face à mon oublie de Zayn et j'enchaînai.

-Ici, il y a un commentaire qui dit que tu es le meilleur, Niall. Là, ils disent que je suis jolie. Anw, vous êtes trop gentilles!  
-Une certaine Maria veut savoir où tu as pris ton chandail, me dit Niall.  
-Dans le garde-robe de mon frère. Mais c'est un secret, ne lui dites pas.

Je reçu plusieurs commentaire disant que j'étais très drôle et je souris. Elles me remontaient drôlement le moral!

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère entra dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Hey, c'est mon chandail!  
-Non., dis-je.  
-Lys...  
-Je te le jure! Pas vrai, les filles?

Je reçu plusieurs réponses qui confirmaient ce que je disais et je souris. Girl's power.

-Tu vois!  
-Ouin... Je vais vous croire.

Je souris et fis un clin d'oeil à la webcam. Mon frère me poussa pour s'asseoir sur ma chaise et je m'installai sur lui. Il répondit à plusieurs questions, puis s'adressa à ses fans.

-J'espère que vous êtes gentilles avec ma sœur.  
-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était protecteur. Oui, Hazza, elles sont gentilles.  
-Parce que je n'aime pas la voir pleurer à cause des messages de haine.

Je le frappai à l'épaule, gênée.

-Ne parle pas de ça.

Trop tard, plusieurs messages me disaient de ne pas les écouter, que j'étais super gentille et que je ne devais pas pleurer.

-Bon, tes fans sont maintenant mes meilleures amies. Je vais me connecter souvent, les filles! Et je vais traîner un des garçons avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Plusieurs « YEAH! » apparurent et j'éclatai de rire. Je me sentais bien.

* * *  
Voilà la suiite :) Alors ? Développement dans la relation Nick/Lily . Vous souvenez-vous de la promesse que Zayn avait fait à Lily ? Que pensez-vous du moment Liam/Lily ? Niall qui présente officiellement Lily aux fans . Auriez-vous réagit comme elles ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez vos commentaires , ça me fait toujours suuuuuper plaisir :)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

_1er octobre ._

Je trépignais d'impatience, mais je savais que Liam était encore plus nerveux que moi. Danielle arrivait d'une minute à l'autre et tout le monde avait tenu à l'accueillir dans le hall d'entré. Même les Jonas, Danielle et Marie.

-Elle est là!, s'écria Liam.

Je le laissai aller l'accueillir en premier. Je vis ma meilleure amie franchir la porte, laisser tomber ses sacs et sauter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Je souris. Je leur laissai quelques minutes pour s'embrasser et se dire qu'ils s'étaient ennuyés, puis Liam prit les sacs de Danielle pendant que celle-ci venait vers moi. Je lui sautai dans les bras à mon tour, heureuse de la retrouver.

-Tu m'as manqué!, m'exclamai-je.  
-Toi aussi, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter!  
-Moi aussi, beaucoup!

Les garçons avaient un concert ce soir, ils allaient donc passer toute l'après-midi en répétition et en test de son. J'allais pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec Danielle. J'avais l'intention de l'amener visiter la ville où nous étions, puis de l'amener au concert ce soir avec Danielle et Marie. Ces deux jours allaient passés beaucoup trop vite...

* * *

-Raconte-moi tout.

Elle prit une bouchée du morceau de gâteau au chocolat devant elle et elle commença à me raconter ses anecdotes de danse. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait été prise pour différents contrats, par exemple avec LMFAO, et que les danseurs avec elle étaient géniaux.

-Il se peut même que je danse aux jeux olympiques de Londres, mais je dois faire les entrevues et être sélectionnée. Je vais savoir si je suis prise dans plusieurs semaines.  
-Ça serait génial! Je te le souhaite vraiment.  
-Et toi? Parles-moi un peu de ce que tu deviens, sinon je ne finirai jamais mon assiette!

Je souris et posai ma fourchette. Par où commencer?

-Tu sais que Zayn est en couple?  
-Oui, tu me l'as dis la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé... Comment tu le vis?  
-J'aurais été enchanté pour lui s'il ne m'avait pas sorti de sa vie. Il me parle, mais comme si j'étais juste une connaissance. Je ne passe plus de soirées avec lui, je ne m'endors plus dans son lit et je n'ose même plus aller lui parler lorsqu'il est seul. Il passe tout son temps au téléphone où sur son ordinateur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-J'en parle beaucoup avec Louis, il déteste Perrie alors il comprends. Mais les discussions sérieuses à ce sujet, je les ai avec Liam. Il est vraiment d'un grand soutient. Il comprend que ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, il comprend mon point de vue. Il dit qu'il sait de quoi il parle vu que tu as pleins d'amis gars et qu'il ne t'achale pas avec eux. Imagine si Liam te demandait de te tenir loin de tes amis danseurs? Je ne comprends pas Perrie. Si elle a confiance en lui...  
-Elle te voit peut-être comme une menace?  
-Peut-être... Mais bon, il y a autre chose dont je veux te parler.  
-Ah oui? Vas-y, raconte!  
-Je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre Nick et moi...  
-Quelque chose...?, souris-t-elle.  
-Je suis tellement bien quand je suis avec lui! Il me fait rire, il me comprends, il me fait confiance. Je peux parler de n'importe quoi avec lui, il n'y a jamais de vide. Nous avons passé plusieurs moments ensemble, il m'a même invité à aller marcher avec lui dans un parc un soir. C'était... magique.  
-Mon dieu, tu as l'air bien accrochée! Et tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant!  
-Ça s'est passé si vite! Au début, c'était juste pour me changer les idées. Je ne pensais plus à Zayn lorsque j'étais avec lui. Mais maintenant, je passe du temps avec lui juste parce qu'il me rend de bonne humeur. Je peux vraiment être moi-même quand je suis avec lui. Il ne me juge pas, je me sens bien.  
-C'est trop chou! Quand je vais repartir, tu dois TOUT me raconter, exigea-t-elle.

Je souris.

-Pas de problème! Je me vois mal en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi de toute façon. À part Éléanor, il n'y a pas grand monde qui peut comprendre. Louis le crierait partout, Niall me taquinerait avec ça, Harry est déjà surprotecteur, Liam m'écoute déjà me plaindre de Zayn et bon, on ne mentionneras même pas d'en parler à Zayn! Et Danielle et Marie sont supers, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.  
-Je suis toujours là pour toi, tu m'appelles quand tu veux!

Je serrai sa main sur la table et je lui souris.

-Je ne ferais pas grand chose sans toi.  
-Cet été me manque, si tu savais, répondit-elle.  
-Moi aussi... Tout était plus simple.

Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs. Le soleil, les rires, le bronzage...

-Tu sais, Zayn me manque. Son odeur, sa voix, son rire, ses bras. Oui, tout était plus simple cet été.

Je soupirai et Danielle serra ma main.

-Oublie. Si votre amitié doit redevenir ce qu'elle était, ça va arriver. Zayn est intelligent, il ne laissera pas votre amitié partir en fumée comme ça.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Et s'il s'en fou?

Danielle vint s'installer sur la banquette près de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Laisse-lui le temps de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il est en train de faire.

J'acquiesçai, la tête sur son épaule. C'était la deuxième fois que je versais des larmes à cause de Zayn. Et mon petit doigt me disait que ça n'allait pas être la dernière...

* * *

-Vous étiez GÉNIAUX!, s'écria Danielle en sautant dans les bras de Liam.

Zayn s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur Harry, Niall et Louis.

-Vous avez été fantastiques!

Je m'approchai pour leur faire un câlin, mais ils étaient pleins de sueur et je reculai de quelques pas.

-Je vais vous féliciter après votre passage dans la douche.

Je reçu 3 grimaces en échange et ils se changèrent rapidement.

-Je suis épuisé, j'ai juste hâte de me coucher et de dormir, bailla mon frère.  
-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit, demandai-je doucement.

Il sembla surpris, mais il sourit.

-Bien sûr!

Je serrai sa main doucement avant de le laisser sortir dehors. Je me dépêchai à parcourir les quelques mètres me séparant de la voiture. Il pleuvait averse et le vent était froid. Étant la dernière à embarquer, je pris la dernière place, celle près de Zayn. J'évitai son regard et bouclai ma ceinture.

Je ne dis rien de tout le trajet. Les garçons étaient encore sur l'adrénaline du concert et Danielle et Liam étaient collés sur la banquette arrière. Il n'y avait que Zayn qui était silencieux.

-Je me suis disputé avec Perrie..., murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai, surprise. Est-ce que je devais répondre? Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, puis je lâchai:

-Ah.  
-Je lui ai dis que ses crises de jalousie étaient dures à supporter.  
-Okaie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je dise? Que je compatisse? Que je l'écoute me raconter ses problèmes de couple alors qu'il ne m'avait à peine adressé la parole depuis que j'étais arrivée?

-J'ignore si notre couple va durer longtemps.

-Lily, je suis désolé...

Je me retournai vers lui, haussant le ton.

-Donc, si je récapitule, tu ne me regardes plus, ne me touches plus, ne me parles plus depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et quand ça commence à aller moins bien dans ton couple, tu te rappelles que j'existe et tu viens te confier?

J'eus un petit rire sarcastique.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies accepté de ne plus me voir. Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça. C'est tant pis pour toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le grand Zayn Malik que je vais te pardonner de m'avoir oublié pour ta blondasse jalouse. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux qu'un garçon qui me promet de ne jamais me laisser tomber et qui le fait à la première occasion.

La voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge. J'en profitai pour sortir, ignorant les protestations des gens à l'intérieur. Ah oui, la pluie battante... Tant pis. Je serrai mes bras autour de moi, essayant d'empêcher le vent glaciale d'atteindre ma peau à travers ma petite veste en coton.

-Je le déteste, murmurai-je à voix haute. Il peut bien rester avec sa bimbo s'il veut, je ne reviendrai pas en rampant à ses pieds.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une ville inconnue, toute seule, tard le soir et il pleuvait averse. Super.

Je sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche. Je pourrais dire que je n'avais plus de batteries ou que je n'avais pas de réseau, mais c'était faux. Je ne vais pas me faire tuer ce soir, vous pouvez vous calmer.

Avant de composer un numéro, je réfléchis. Qui appeler? En temps normal, j'aurais composé le numéro de mon frère sans hésiter, mais il allait probablement amener sa gang (dont Zayn) pour venir me chercher et je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Danielle n'avait pas de moyen de transport, Niall n'avait pas son permis de conduire et Louis allait certainement le dire à mon frère. Il ne restait que Liam. Je savais qu'il allait être discret. Je composai donc le numéro et attendis.

Aucune réponse.

Je pestai. Il devait probablement avoir fermé son cellulaire pour le spectacle et avait oublié de le rouvrir. Merde.

Bon, qui d'autre. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment perdre mon orgueil et appelé le groupe? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quoi que...

Je fouillai mon répertoire et tombai sur le numéro que je cherchais. Je le composai en priant pour que la personne décroche.

-Oui allo?  
-Nick! Je suis super contente de te parler.  
-Lily? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-J'ai besoin de toi... Je suis perdue en ville, j'ai froid et je ne sais pas du tout comment revenir à l'hôtel.  
-Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec ton frère et son groupe?  
-Oui mais... c'est une longue histoire. Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher?  
-Je suis en route. Où es-tu exactement?  
-Au coin de la rue Merry et de la rue King.  
-J'arrive, ne bouge pas.

Je raccrochai en soupirant. J'étais bonne pour attraper une grosse grippe.

Le lampadaire près de moi s'éteignit et je sursautai. J'étais peureuse toute seule le soir. Mon coeur débattait et je jetais des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de moi. S'il te plaît, Nick, arrive.

Une voiture noire s'arrêta à ma hauteur et j'hésitai. Je n'avais aucune idée du modèle de voiture de Nick. Est-ce que c'était lui? J'eus bientôt la réponse à ma question puisque le conducteur baissa la vitre du côté passager.

-Tu viens?

Je courus jusqu'à la voiture, ouvris la portière et me glissai sur le banc. Nick me jeta un coup d'oeil et se réengagea dans la route. C'était silencieux. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ne me pose pas de questions. Mais je décidai de me confier quand même.

-J'ai engueulé Zayn et je suis sortie de la voiture à un feu rouge. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et je le vis sourire.

-C'est bon, tu peux rire.

Il s'esclaffa joyeusement et je le frappai doucement au bras.

-C'est pas drôle.  
-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour sortir comme ça dans la rue alors qu'il est près de 23h et qu'il pleut averse.  
-Je sais...

Je souris.

-Est-ce que tu es pressé de rentrer?, demandai-je.  
-Non, pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que tu peux juste... rouler? Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôtel tout de suite. Je vais les laisser s'inquiéter un peu.  
-D'accord, je te kidnappe. Mais envoie un texto à ton frère au moins, il va me détester quand il va apprendre que tu étais avec moi.

Je fis la moue, mais je savais qu'il avait raison.

From : Lily  
Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je viens te rejoindre en arrivant. Je t'aime.

Je reçu sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

From : Hazza  
Tu es avec Nick, n'est-ce pas? Ses frères le cherchent, il ne répond pas à ses textos.

From : Lily  
Oui, il est venu me chercher. Je suis désolée d'avoir pété un câble...

From : Hazza  
Zayn le mérite. Je vais attendre un peu avant de lui dire que tu vas bien, il s'en veut.

From : Lily  
Je t'adore. 3

Je remis mon cellulaire dans ma poche et je jetai un coup d'oeil à Nick.

-Tu peux mettre de la musique si tu veux, il y a des CD dans le coffre à gants, me dit-il.

Je fouillai un peu. Johnny Cash, Prince, John Mayer...

-Sinon, tu peux brancher ton ipod, ajouta-t-il en voyant que je ne me décidais pas.

Je souris, gênée, et branchai mon lecteur de musique. Je fouillai ma liste de chanson et mis le dernier CD d'Ed Sheeran. Je le vénérais littéralement. "Drunk" retentit et j'accotai ma tête, les yeux fermés.

-Qui c'est?

Je me tournai vers Nick, la bouche ouverte.

-Tu ne connais pas Ed Sheeran?, m'exclamai-je.  
-Euh..Non.  
-Et bien c'est lui. Il est gé-ni-al. Probablement mon chanteur préféré... J'aimerais bien aller le voir en concert un jour.

Il me sourit et je refermai les yeux. Je me remettais tranquillement de mes émotions. Par contre, j'étais trempée et je commençais vraiment à avoir froid.

-Fouille sur le banc arrière, j'ai sûrement un coton-water à te prêter.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait de faire et je trouvai un beau coton-water noir avec l'intérieur rouge.

-Tu serais mieux d'enlever ta veste et ton chandail, sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais ça me gênait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regarderai pas.

On aurait vraiment dit qu'il lisait dans mes pensés. Je me dépêchai de me changer, ne gardant que mon soutient-gorge en dessous de son gros chandail. Il sentait bon son odeur.

-Merci, j'ai beaucoup plus chaud.

Nick me lança un petit coup d'oeil et sourit. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la musique, chantonnant doucement les paroles.

-Tu as raison, il est vraiment bon.

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je fixai sa main qui tenait le bras de vitesse. J'aurais aimé qu'il la bouge et qu'il vienne prendre la mienne. J'aurais aimé qu'il entrelace nos doigts. Juste à y penser, mon coeur débattait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zayn? Est-ce que tu veux en parler?, demanda Nick doucement.  
-Perrie, la blonde de Zayn, lui a demandé de s'éloigner de moi. Avant, nous étions vraiment proches. Je dormais avec lui, je l'écoutais se confier, il m'appellait "ma belle". Maintenant, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Tantôt, il m'a dit que leur couple allait bientôt péter et qu'il était désolé. Comme si j'allais lui pardonner de m'avoir oublié pour une fille qui a le même nom que l'ornithorynque dans Phineas&Ferb.

Je le vis sourire et je souris à mon tour. Elle était bien trouvée.

-Je comprends un peu Perrie. Moi aussi, être à sa place, je capoterais un peu en sachant que mon amoureux est avec une aussi belle fille que toi.

Je remerciai le ciel qu'il fasse noir dans la voiture parce que je suis sûre que je rougis. Je ne dis rien, reportant mon attention sur la radio qui jouait maintenant "Wake me up". Raconter tout ça me rendait nostalgique du temps où nous étions amis Zayn et moi. Je soupirai et regardai défiler les lumières par la fenêtre. Il me manquait.

Soudain, je sentis la main de Nick serrer doucement la mienne et mon coeur se mit à débattre. Je le laissai entrelacer nos doigts ensemble et je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Il regardait la route, mais il rougissait. Je serrai doucement sa main pour le remercier.

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

* * *

Voilà la suiiiiiiite ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Danielle qui revient pour quelques jours . Nick et Lily qui se rapprochent . Lily qui pique une colère contre Zayn et qui sort en pleine rue . Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de son attitude ? Est-ce que vous auriez fait comme elle ? Ou bien comme lui ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ! :)

Lots of love .

Lily .


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 :**_

-Lys, c'est toi?, demanda la voix endormie de mon frère.

Il alluma la lumière de sa table de chevet et Louis grogna dans son sommeil.

-C'est moi Hazza, rendort-toi.  
-Il est quelle heure?  
-Minuit.  
-Tu viens de rentrer?  
-Oui.

Je me retournai pour enlever le chandail que Nick m'avait prêté et je me retrouvai en soutien-gorge. J'enfilai un t-shirt qui appartenait à mon frère et qui trainait par terre et j'enlevai mes pantalons et mes bas.

-Il est à qui le chandail que tu portes?  
-Devine.

Mon frère ne dit rien, sachant que je parlais de Nick. Je me glissai près de lui dans le lit et je me collai.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?  
-Je ne sais pas... J'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand je le vois, j'adore passer du temps avec lui, il me fait rire. Tantôt, il a prit ma main et mon coeur s'est mis à débattre.  
-Je crois que tu es amoureuse, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes et il grimaça de douleur.

-C'est pas drôle.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de la peine.  
-Tu ne peux pas empêcher tous les garçons que je connais de me faire de la peine, Hazza.  
-Je l'ai prouvé avec Zayn, grommela-t-il.  
-C'est sûr que je vais souffrir un jour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre par peur d'avoir mal.  
-Je sais bien. C'est juste que... Je sais comment les garçons peuvent être insensibles avec les filles. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.  
-Nick n'a pas l'air si insensible que ça, non?  
-Non, t'as raison...  
-Comme toujours, ris-je.

Il sourit et me chatouilla quelques secondes.

-Bon, laisse-moi dormir maintenant.  
-Oui, monsieur Styles.

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi que si ta futur petite-amie te demande de choisir entre moi et elle, tu vas me choisir.  
-Quelle question, bien sûr! Je te le promets.

Je lui donnai un baiser sur l'épaule et je mis mon bras en travers de son torse.

-Je t'aime Hazza, bonne nuit.  
-T'aime aussi, 'nuit., murmura-t-il à moitié endormi.

Je souris et fermai les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais.

* * *

_3 octobre ._

-Lily, Louis veux que tu ailles le voir dans sa chambre.

Je soupirai et lâchai le regard de Nick pour me tourner vers mon frère.

-C'est important?  
-Il y tient. Nous partons dans 10 minutes pour la répétition pour le concert de ce soir...

Je m'excusai auprès de Nick et suivit mon frère jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Louis. J'entrai et le vis emmitouflé dans son lit.

-Louis, ça va?

Je ne reçu qu'un toussotement en réponse. Ne me dites pas qu'il est malade!

-Tu n'es pas...grippé?  
-Lily, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
-Est-ce que tu as appelé Simon?  
-Il m'a dit de ne pas faire les tests de son de cet après-midi. Je DOIS faire ce concert.  
-Tu vas rester avec moi et je vais m'occuper de toi.

Mon frère sortit après avoir envoyé un signe de la main à Louis. Il devait se rendre à la répétition.

-Je vais faire un téléphone, je reviens.

Je sortis dans le couloir et composai le numéro de ma mère. Une maman, ça sait tout, toujours.

-Salut ma chérie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu m'as appelé ce matin.  
-Louis est grippé et il a un concert ce soir... Tu sais, quand Harry devait chanté au concert de charité pour Noël et qu'il était malade, qu'est-ce que tu avais fait?  
-J'ai mis des vitamines C concentrée dans sa valise avant qu'il parte. Prends un cachet et dilue la dans un verre d'eau. Fais-lui boire maintenant, puis un avant qu'il monte sur scène, puis mets-en dans sa bouteille d'eau sur la scène. Ça fait des miracles. Sinon, pour l'instant, donnes lui des décongestionnant, Harry en a également dans sa valise, et du lait chaud avec du miel. Il devrait aller mieux rapidement.  
-Merci maman!  
-S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu peux me rappeler.  
-Okaie, bye. Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi ma puce.

Je raccrochai et retournai dans la chambre. Je soulevai le téléphone et commandai du lait chaud avec du miel. J'étais dans la chambre de Louis Tomlinson et de Harry Styles, personne n'allait se poser des questions sur l'étrangeté de la demande.

-Ma mère m'a dit de te donner du lait chaud avec du miel, des décongestionnant et un verre d'eau de vitamine C.  
-Où est-ce que tu vas trouver tout ça?  
-Tu vas voir, dis-je, mystérieuse.

Je me rendis jusqu'au lit de mon frère et fouillai en dessous. J'en ressortis sa valise et je me mis à vider toutes les pochettes. Finalement, je trouvai les médicaments que ma mère avait glissés dans la valise. Je revins vers Louis et lui donnai les décongestionnant.

On cogna à la porte.

-Ton lait chaud vient d'arriver.

Je donnai un pourboire à la jeune fille venue le porter et je le fis boire à Louis.

-Merci Lily.  
-Ça me fait plaisir. Maintenant, je te fais ton eau vitaminée et tu essaie de te reposer.

J'allai remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et y mis un cachet de vitamine C. J'attendis qu'il soit complètement dissout avant de le tendre vers Louis qui le but complètement.

-Tu restes avec moi Lilounette?  
-Tu reprends des forces à ce que je vois, mon horrible surnom est revenu.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et je me couchai près de lui. Je sorti mon ipod de ma poche et mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles.

-Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose pendant que je m'endors?

Je grimaçai. Je détestais chanter à haute voix. Mais les yeux de Louis ne me laissait pas beaucoup le choix.

-D'accord Tomlinson, mais dépêche-toi de t'endormir.

Je me mis à fredonner la chanson d'Ed Sheeran qui jouait dans mes oreilles, Fall.

_-And I will fall for you, And I will fall for you, If I fall for you . Would you fall too?_

* * *

-Tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Louis me lança un regard inquiet. Je lui tendis sa bouteille d'eau vitaminée et je le pris dans mes bras.

-Chante comme si de rien n'était. Si ta voix casse, ce n'est pas grave. Les garçons vont être là.

Je le lâchai et le poussai sur scène. Puis, je quittai les coulisses et me rendis dans la loge. Il y avait une télévision qui retransmettait le concert. Je m'installai sur le divan, remontai mes genoux et fixai la télévision. Il allait y arriver.

* * *

-Tu as été génial!

Je sautai dans les bras de Louis et il me fit tourner.

-T'as vu? J'y suis arrivé! Ma voix n'a pas flanchée une seule fois!  
-Je t'avais dis que tu allais le faire.  
-C'est grâce à toi, Lily. Merci.

Son ton sérieux me déstabilisa. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit.

-Hey Lys, est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?  
-Non, pourquoi?  
-Les trois frères veulent savoir si on veut sortir. Une virée au bar quelques heures.  
-À une condition, je veux pouvoir danser!  
-Aucun problème. Bon, allons à l'hôtel pour se laver et se changer.

* * *

Je retouchai mon maquillage une dernière fois. J'avais coloré mes lèvres de rouge et mes yeux étaient surmontés d'une ligne d'eye-liner noir et de far à paupière beige. J'avais un peu frisé mes cheveux et les avais remonté en une queue de cheval haute. Je portais un legging noir lustré, des bottines de la même couleur à talons hauts et une tunique moulante du même rouge que mes lèvres. Le col était en rond et les manches, trois-quart. J'ajoutai un long collier doré à ma tenue et plusieurs gros bracelets. J'étais prêtes.

Je sortis de ma chambre et vis que j'étais la dernière à être prête.

-Nous pouvons y aller?, demanda mon frère.  
-Oui, c'est parti!, m'exclamai-je.

Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait et nous descendîmes rejoindre Nick, Joe, Kevin, Danielle et Marie en bas. Les garçons étaient tous très beaux. Danielle portait un jean skinny et une camisole noire avec un dessin dessus et Marie portait une petite robe noire avec des collants de la même couleur.

Nous prîmes place dans 3 voitures différentes, moi avec Danielle et Marie et les deux groupes séparés. Le chauffeur nous amena dans le centre ville, dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, nous sortîmes et nous attendîmes les garçons. Quand ils furent arrivés, nous passâmes sans difficulté la sécurité et nous entrâmes.

La première chose que je remarquai fut la chaleur. J'avais bien fait d'attacher mes cheveux. Ensuite, la musique. Elle était très forte et faisait vibrer le plancher. Je la ressentais dans tout mon corps.

-On va boire un verre?, cria mon frère.

Il nous entraîna vers le bar et nous commanda un verre à chacun. Je le bu en regardant les danseurs se déhancher sur la piste de danse, puis Joe offrit une deuxième tournée. Je me dépêchai de boire mon deuxième verre.

-Je vais danser!, criai-je pour me faire entendre.

Je pris la main de Danielle et celle de Marie et je les entraînai avec moi jusqu'à la piste de danse. Face à face, nous commençâmes à boucher au rythme de la chanson qui jouait, "We R who we R" de Ke$ha.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard, je sentis une main sur ma taille. Tournant la tête légèrement, j'aperçu Louis derrière moi, venu danser avec nous. Je collai mon bassin au sien et il mit ses mains sur ma taille. Je montai ma main jusque dans son cou et il glissa sa tête dans le mien. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma joue et son nez frotter près de ma tempe. J'étais un peu étourdis, probablement à cause de l'alcool.

Plusieurs chansons passèrent. Je restais collée à Louis, riant des blagues qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

Soudain, Louis s'éloigna et je me retournai vers lui, souriante. Il me fis un baise-main, déclenchant mon hilarité, et me laissa entre les mains de Niall.

-Est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse?

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait en riant et il me fit tourner. S'en suivit une danse un peu classique, un peu contemporaine, un peu rock, un peu n'importe quoi. J'avais de la misère à suivre Niall, n'arrêtant pas de rire devant les gens qui nous dévisageaient. Autour de nous, Danielle dansait avec Kevin, Marie avec Joe et Louis et Harry déconnaient. Je regardai au bar où Liam discutait avec Nick. Je laissai Niall rejoindre mon frère et je me frayai un chemin entre les danseurs pour rejoindre le bar. Je pris le verre de Nick et j'en bu une gorgée.

-Tu viens danser?  
-Je ne sais pas danser. Et je ne peux pas laisser Liam tout seul.

C'est ce moment que Danielle et Kevin choisirent pour venir s'asseoir près de nous.

-Il n'est plus seul, allez, viens!

Je ne fis pas attention à ses protestations et je l'entraînai rejoindre les autres.

-Je ne sais pas danser, Lil'.

Je pris ses mains et les mis sur ma taille. Je nouai les miennes autour de son cou et me collai à lui.

-Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Maintenant, écoute la musique et laisse-toi porter par le rythme. Tu n'as pas de défaite, tu es musicien. Tu as le rythme dans le sang, murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Il se mit doucement à bouger les hanches et j'adaptai mon mouvement au sien. Autant j'avais rigolé à danser avec Louis et Niall, autant mon coeur débattait parce que j'étais collée à Nick. Je sentais ses bras serrer doucement mon corps, ses mains glisser légèrement sur mes hanches et ses bouclettes chatouiller mon cou. Son souffle faisait frisonner la peau de ma joue et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser doucement sa nuque. C'était comme si je prenais conscience de toute les sensations que son contact provoquait chez moi. Sûrement l'alcool.

Joe vint chercher son frère pour lui faire goûter un nouveau mélange d'alcool et j'eus l'impression que Nick me quittait à regrets. Peut-être lui avais-je fais apprécier la danse.

Je saisis la main de Liam et le fit tourner jusqu'à moi. Ensuite, j'initiai une semi-danse en ligne avec mon frère et Louis, reprenant leurs mouvements préférés de concerts.

Vers 2heure, Kevin et Liam se mirent ensemble pour nous convaincre de rentrer dormir. Je finis par être raisonnable et je traînai mon frère et Louis à l'extérieur. J'étais en sueur d'avoir trop danser et j'avais peur d'attraper la grippe. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pensé à m'amener une veste comme Danielle et Marie. Je ramenai mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer pendant que nous nous faisions escortés par des gardes du corps.

-Prends ma veste, Lily.

Mon frère déposa sa veste sur mes épaules, mais je protestai.

-Si tu attrapes la grippe, c'est pire que si moi j'attrape la grippe. Tu chantes à tous les soirs, tu t'en rappel? Aller, reprends la.

Il refusa, j'insistai, puis il partit en courant pour éviter que je lui redonne. Bébé.

Nous finîmes par monter dans les voitures. J'étais épuisée de ma soirée maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait et la seule chose que je voulais était de m'étendre dans mon lit et de dormir. Faute de mieux, je mis ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère et je me laissai aller.

* * *

_8 octobre ._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?, murmura une voix dans mon oreille.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Nick. Je lui souris.

-Rien, pourquoi?  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi.  
-C'est quoi?, demandai-je, toute excitée.  
-Tu ne le sauras pas.

Je fis une moue qui le fit rire.

-Soit prête à 18h, nous allons descendre souper avant de partir.  
-Qu'est-ce que je mets?  
-Chic, mais pas trop. Il va faire chaud, mais frisquet à l'extérieur. Mets des souliers confortables, mais pas nécessairement pour marcher longtemps.

Je réfléchis. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il m'amenait.

-D'accord, je vais essayer. Si ce que je porte n'est pas correct, tu me le diras.

Il embrassa ma joue avant de me laisser continuer ma lecture. Mais, impossible de me concentrer. J'avais beau essayer de me creuser la tête, aucune idée ne me venait. Chic, mais pas trop. Chaud, mais froid à l'extérieur. Souliers confortables. Ça pouvait correspondre à pleins d'endroits! Je soufflai et me levai. J'avais encore 2heures avant le souper pour me mettre belle. Je quittai le petit salon privé de l'hôtel où nous étions et je montai dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon temps dans la douche. Je me fis un gommage, je pris mon gel douche préféré et je laissai couler l'eau longtemps. En sortant, je m'épongeai dans une grosse serviette et j'enduis mon corps de la crème qui était assortie à mon gel douche. Je sentais vraiment bon. Ensuite, je séchai mes cheveux et je les brossai longtemps pour les rendre doux et brillants. Je mis mes sous-vêtements préférés, un ensemble en dentelle noir, et je m'enroulai dans la robe de chambre de l'hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce que je mets?, me demandai-je.

Je passai 30 minutes à fouiller dans mes vêtements sans rien trouver de potable. J'étais découragée. En désespoir de cause, je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de Danielle.

-Oui allo?  
-Daniiii, c'est moi!  
-Lily! Comment ça va?  
-J'ai une urgence code rouge!  
-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Nick m'a invité à souper et à passer la soirée avec lui ce soir et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois mettre.

Je l'entendis sourire de l'autre côté du combiné. Je lui donnai les indices que Nick m'avait dit et elle réfléchit.

-Mets... ton jean skinny bleu très foncé, avec tes bottes hautes brunes et ta chemise transparente noire. Ajoute une ceinture brune à la taille et quelques bracelets, tu vas être superbe.  
-Et comme bijoux?  
-Des boucles d'oreilles dorées.  
-Parfait, tu me sauves la vie! Je t'aime!  
-Tu m'appelles en revenant pour tout me raconter. Même s'il est 3heures du matin.  
-D'accord, promis!  
-Bonne soirée!

Elle raccrocha et je me précipitai dans mon armoire. Il ne me restait qu'une heure pour m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller et descendre rejoindre Nick au restaurant.

* * *  
Voilà la suiiite :) Un peu de Harry/Lily , un peu de Louis/Lily , moment au bar avec plusieurs danses ... Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ? Où est-ce que vous croyez que Nick amène Lily ?  
**Voulez-vous la suite ?**

Lots of love .  
Lily .


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

-Wow. Tu es...super belle.

Je rougis. J'avais frisé mes cheveux et j'avais fais un dégradé de gris sur mes yeux. Mes lèvres étaient rosées et mes cils avaient doublés de longueur grâce à mon mascara.

-Toi aussi, tu es très beau.

Nick portait un jean et un veston noir par dessus une chemise bleu pâle. Il me tendit son bras et il m'emmena vers une table pour deux.

Le souper fut excellent. Au début j'étais stressée, mais Nick enchaînait les sujets de conversations et me faisait sentir bien. Lorsque je parlais, il me regardait et m'écoutait d'une telle façon que j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante sur terre. Je me sentais en confiance et je n'avais pas peur d'être jugée. C'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi dans une relation, la facilité de pouvoir parler de nous. Si je me sentais jugée ou si j'avais l'impression d'emmerder la personne en face de moi, il est clair que j'allais me taire.

Le souper passa vite. Nick paya et m'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur. Une voiture nous attendait. Il me tint la porte pendant que je montais à bord et il me rejoignit à l'arrière.

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire où on va?  
-Pas tout de suite, me dit-il en souriant.

Je me demandais vraiment où nous allions. J'essayai de regarder dehors, mais Nick m'en empêcha en venant doucement saisir mon visage de sa main. Il me tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Non non, tu ne regardes pas.

L'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux manqua de me faire défaillir. Mon coeur battait plus vite et je me mis à fixer ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proches...

-Nous sommes arrivés, murmura Nick lorsque la voiture s'arrêta.

Je clignai des yeux et me reculai. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et Nick sortit en premier. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et me demanda de fermer les yeux avant de sortir. Je lui tendis ma main et il me tint prêt de lui.

-Est-ce que je peux regarder?  
-Non, pas tout de suite. Nous allons entrer à l'intérieur.  
-Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux?, demandai-je, nerveusement.  
-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?  
-Euh. Oui, dis-je.  
-Alors je vais te guider, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai. Il se mit près de moi et il prit ma main pour la déposer sur son bras. Je le laissai m'entraîner à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, puis à travers des couloirs. Soudain, j'entendis des cris. Nick me fit stopper et il se mit derrière moi.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait. Devant moi s'élevait une scène avec un micro. Derrière moi, une petite centaine de personne brandissait des appareils photo et des cellulaires. Ils scandaient tous un nom.

-Ne me dit pas...

Je me tournai vers Nick qui me fixait, souriant. Je lui sautai dans les bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-Merci merci merci merci merci! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Nick Jonas venait de m'amener à un concert privé d'Ed Sheeran.

* * *

-Merci tout le monde! Maintenant, juste pour vous, Kiss me.

Ed Sheeran s'installa sur un banc et approcha le micro. Il joua les premiers accords de guitare, attendit quelques secondes, puis commença doucement à chanter. C'était juste...magique.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms_

Je sentis la main de Nick prendre la mienne pendant que le choeur se mettait à chanter. J'eus la chair de poule. Je détournai mon regard d'Ed Sheeran pour observer Nick. Il me regardait. Je souris et lâchai sa main pour me rapprocher de lui. Il se mit derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et il plaça sa tête dans mon cou.

_Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Lorsque je ne sentis plus la tête de Nick dans mon cou, je levai mon visage pour le regarder. Il baissa le regard et je m'éloignai un peu pour me retourner. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque les lèvres de Nick frôlèrent les miennes. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant le baiser. Je sentis ses mains sur ma taille, il me serrait fort. Je l'embrassai en retour, une fois, deux fois. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que la sensation du corps de Nick pressé contre moi, de ses lèvres qui jouaient doucement avec les miennes.

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady_

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms

Je m'éloignai juste assez pour plonger dans ses yeux. Il mit ses mains autour de mon visage et embrassa doucement mon nez. Puis, il reprit sa position derrière moi, me serrant fort contre lui. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et embrassa doucement ma peau, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

_My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

* * *

-Merci beaucoup, vous avez été extraordinaire!

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Tout le monde criait pendant qu'Ed Sheeran quittait la scène. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint.

-Vous en voulez une dernière?

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ed Sheeran sourit et les premiers accords de "This" résonnèrent.

_This is the start of something beautiful_  
_This is the start of something new_  
_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_  
_You are the start of something new, oh_

-Cette chanson semble avoir été écrite pour nous, murmura Nick dans mon oreille.

Je souris. Il avait raison.

-Merci pour cette soirée.

* * *

-Bonne nuit Lily.

J'aimais la façon dont il prononçait mon nom. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je souris. Est-ce que tout cela arrivait réellement?

-Bonne nuit.

Je le laissai partir après un dernier baiser. J'entrai ensuite dans ma chambre plongée dans le noir et je fermai la porte. Je m'y accotai et je me mordis la lèvre. Wow.

-C'était bien?

Je lâchai un petit cri et je me dépêchai d'allumer la lumière. Tous les garçons étaient couchés sur mon lit et m'attendaient, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire, dans mon lit et dans le noir?  
-N'essait pas de changer de sujet!, se moqua mon frère.  
-Il t'as embrasser, dit Zayn.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il devait le voir dans mon visage.

-Oui.

Il eut un silence et Zayn détourna le regard.

-Où êtes-vous allez?, demanda Liam.  
-Nous sommes allés à un concert d'Ed Sheeran.  
-Wow, il a fait fort, s'exclama Niall en souriant.

Je souris en enlevant mes souliers. J'étais comme dans un rêve, dans une bulle. J'allai m'installer au travers des garçons sur mon lit et je me collai contre mon frère.

-Vous êtes ensemble officiellement?  
-Je crois.

Je souris, encore.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aimes pas, mais je dois appeler Danielle et vous devez aller dormir!  
-Oui maman, se moqua Louis.

Je leur tirai la langue et les fis sortir de ma chambre. Je pris le temps de me démaquiller, de me changer et de me glisser dans mes couvertures avant de prendre mon téléphone et de composer le numéro de Danielle.

-Et puis?  
-Il m'a amené à un concert d'Ed Sheeran. C'était trop beau. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de personnes, c'était très intime. Pendant Kiss you, il s'est collé à moi et il m'a embrassé. Pendant tout le reste du concert, il m'a tenu dans ses bras.  
-Trop cute. Il est adorable! Donc, vous êtes ensemble?  
-Nous n'en avons pas discuté, mais je crois bien.  
-Ma meilleure amie sort avec Nick Jonas. Wow!  
-Dis celle qui sort avec Liam Payne.

Je l'entendis rire.

-Bon, je dois aller dormir, j'ai un cours de danse demain. Je t'aime, redonnes-moi des nouvelles bientôt!  
-Bye Dani, je t'aime aussi!

Je raccrochai et fermai ma lumière. Toute seule dans le noir, je revivais ma soirée en pensés avant de m'endormir.

* * *

_12 octobre ._

Je tournai la page de mon livre et continuai ma lecture. Je re-re-relisais le premier Harry Potter et je le dévorais autant que la première fois. J'étais couchée sur les cuisses de Nick qui jouait dans mes cheveux en écoutant la télé. Depuis la soirée du spectacle d'Ed Sheeran, nous étions inséparable. Je passais tout le temps que je ne passais pas avec les One Direction avec lui et je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Joe, Kevin, Marie et Danielle.

-Tu es sûre que la télé ne te dérange pas?, demanda Nick.  
-Sûre! Je connais ce livre par coeur, je pourrais le lire les yeux fermés.

Je le sentis rire et je souris. Il se pencha et embrassa mon front.

-Hum.

Je levai les yeux de mon livre et Nick tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le salon de la suite que les trois frères partageaient. En voyant Zayn, je me relevai. La situation était un peu tendue entre lui et Nick.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler Lily?

Chaque fois qu'il disait mon prénom au lieu de "ma belle", j'avais un coup au coeur. Cela me rappelait que nous n'étions plus proches.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté depuis la dispute que nous avions eut dans la voiture. Je savais que cette discussion était inévitable, mais je la redoutais un peu. Je voulais retrouver ce que nous avions, mais en même temps, j'étais tellement déçue du comportement de Zayn!

Je me levai et laissai mon livre sur le divan près de Nick. Il lança un regard méfiant, mais j'embrassai sa joue en passant pour le rassurer. Je ne voulais pas de dispute.

Je quittai la suite des garçons pour rejoindre la chambre de Zayn, 2 étages plus bas. Il la partageait avec Liam, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Je m'assis sur le lit et Zayn vint me rejoindre après avoir refermé la porte. Il eut un silence pendant que j'attendais qu'il parle. Il tripotait ses mains et ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?, demandai-je.  
-Et bien... Premièrement, c'est fini avec Perrie. Je l'ai laissé hier.  
-Oh. Et... comment tu vas?  
-Je suis un peu soulagé... Je suis vraiment horrible, dit-il doucement.  
-Comment ça?  
-J'ai tout gâché de notre amitié pour une fille qui ne le méritait pas. Je l'aimais, vraiment! Mais elle était trop jalouse. Elle a besoin d'un copain qui passe tout son temps libre avec elle, pas d'un gars qui part en tournée pendant 2 mois. Si je n'étais pas Zayn Malik, ça aurait pu marcher... Mais maintenant que c'est terminé, je suis soulagé. Je n'ai plus à l'appeler à tous les soirs, à me justifier lorsque je suis pris en photo avec pleins de filles et surtout, je n'ai plus à rester loin de toi.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Je comprenais, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais passer par dessus quelque chose d'aussi gros.

-Zayn... Tu n'as pas idée de comment toute cette histoire m'a faite souffrir. J'en veux un peu à Perrie, mais en même temps, je comprends son point de vue. Je n'aurais probablement pas apprécié être dans la même situation, même si je n'aurais jamais fait comme elle. Et toi... Tu as voulu bien faire, tu as fais ça par amour... Par contre, ça va prendre du temps, Zayn. Nous deux, ça ne va pas se faire comme ça. Je dois recommencer à te faire confiance et tu dois me montrer que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Parce que tu ne resteras pas tout seul toute ta vie, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer?  
-Je te le jure, Lily.

Je serrai sa main et posai sa tête sur son épaule. Je pris une grande inspiration de son parfum pendant qu'il mettait sa tête sur la mienne.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
-Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparé ce qui a été brisé.

J'étais décidé à faire mon bout de chemin avec Zayn. Je n'allais pas être distante, je voulais reprendre nos anciennes habitudes. Par contre, rien n'était comme avant. Il allait devoir me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance à nouveau.

* * *

-Et puis?  
-Il n'est plus en couple avec Perrie.

Nick hocha la tête. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il croit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Zayn.

-Il veut que je lui donne une deuxième chance...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?  
-Que ça allait prendre du temps pour que je recommence à lui faire confiance. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le bouder ou quoique ce soit. Nous allons reprendre nos anciennes habitudes tranquillement. Notre amitié me manque beaucoup.

Nick ne dit rien. Il continuait de fixer la télévision mise sur "mute". Je pris sa main et entrelaça mes doigts aux siens.

-Hey, je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi.  
-Si Perrie le croyait, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une raison, non?  
-Nick, Perrie ne me connaissait pas et elle était très loin de Zayn. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'est très différent de toi et moi. Tu me fais confiance, non?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoique ce soit. Je vais recommencer à être proche de Zayn comme je suis proche de Niall, de Louis ou de Liam.

Je l'embrassai doucement et me blottis dans ses bras. Mon super livre d'Harry Potter pouvait bien attendre quelques heures.

* * *  
Voili voilà ! :) La discussion tant attendu entre Zayn et Lily ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous du moment avec Nick au concert d'Ed Sheeran ? Auriez-vous aimé être à sa place ?  
Voulez-vous la suite ?  
Laissez vos commentaires , bons ou mauvais ! :)

Lots of love .

Lily .


End file.
